Love Conquers All!
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: A fight between humans and vampires, a fight that is either personal or sheer pleasure? An unearthly love, and mystery. I'm not really good at summaries, but first chapter is a prologue, so read that – Serena and Darien story.
1. Prologue

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** A fight between humans and vampires, a fight that is either personal or sheer pleasure? I'm not really good at summaries, but first chapter is a prologue, so read that, and that's like the story line – Serena and Darien story.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own! I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Genre: **Action/Romance/later Tragety

**Rating**: M –may contain course language, and mild to extreme violence, and later lemons.

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**A/N** – okay, if there is anything you don't understand or something please don't be afraid to ask me.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING, OR STOP WHILE I'M AHEAD, AND TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WRONG, AS I CAN ONLY LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES. THANK-YOU.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Vampires have been around long before the humans even knew they existed. They have been in hiding, fleeing from humans, only coming out in the night to feed. Like most vampires they are sensitive to the sun and only feed on blood. But these vampires, are also different from what you '_think_' you know about vampires!

Once humans knew about the vampires, the fight was on. The humans got sick of the vampires killing and hunting down their kind, killing them off one by one. So a small group of people from the Vatican set out and came to Japan, Tokyo to create a base where they could train people to hunt the vampires down, one by one, group by group. The base was created at an old church site that had burnt down many years ago; this was done as vampires could not stand on holy ground. The only holy ground they were allowed to stand on was cemetery ground because the dead already lingered there before the churches were commissioned to be built, and graves were places.

As the years went on The Vatican hired more people and began to convince the people not to worry and just forget about everything, as they went back to their old lives, believing they were being protected. Though many humans worked for major companies, they still protected their kind at night. The best known example is the Tsukino business. The company has been around for many years, and has a huge success in the markets, nearly owning one third, and it's a huge organisation that sponsors the vampire hunters. Mr President of the Tsukino Company, Kenji Tsukino, is personally in charge of everything, and even has his family members running certain parts of his business, right up till now.

Through out the years, generations after generations the humans and vampires fought on. The humans now had their own technology and hunted the vampires down more easily. As both species were gaining in power, the war now became personal between some, while others just fought for their rights, and sheer pleasure!

Millenniums have passed and now, at a time like this, clairvoyants are predicting a change with in the war. A change that will turn things up side down, but what will be the repercussion to this change?

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Crated on**: 20th May 2007 – 3:37pm  
**Edited on**: 26th December 2007 – 1:52pm

Over and Out… Le-i-gh ...XD


	2. Learning Names

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 2: **Learning names

Remember, may contain course language, and mild to extreme violence, and later lemons :D

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**A/N** – okay, if there is anything you don't understand or something please don't be afraid to ask me.

PLEASE REVIEW AD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING, OR STOP WHILE I'M AHEAD, AND TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT AND WRONG, AS I CAN ONLY LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES. THANK-YOU.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **We learn there is a fight against Vampires in the Human World. To fight in this war, the Humans have a base that is dedicated to train people. To sponsor these training programs, businesses are established to pay for the programs, and any other expresses needed.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"Sir we have to finish this war once and for all! They are our food source. We are so much more superior then them, and yet they keep outdoing us. DAMN THOSE HUMANS!" Andrew said. He was standing in the middle of the room with Chad, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Endymion. Andrew had short sandy blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black suit, like always, as most vampires always dressed formal. He was one of Endymion Generals in the arms department, as well as Chad and Lita. Ami was a scientist and Mina was her apprentice, they were always present in meeting to give thought through advise, where as Rei was a type of clairvoyant for Endymion, who also had sexual feelings towards Endymion.

Chad too was wearing a black suit. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Ami has really dark blue hair that almost looked black that was short. She has blue eyes, and was wearing a long black plain spaghetti strap dress that fell to the floor over her pointed black shoes. Rei has long black hair that came to the middle of her back that had a shine of purple. She has unusually purple eyes, and too was wearing a black dress that was a one shoulder that came to mid calf and had a slit on the left side revealing small black heels. Mina has long blonde hair that was to the top of her ass, and had blue eyes. Her dress was a blood red boob tube that showed a lot of cleavage and came to mid thigh revealing her white high heels. Lita was a bit of a tomboy. She had long brown hair that was always up in a ponytail, and green eyes. She was wearing washed out black skinny legs jeans and a black tank top with a pair of black chucks.

Endymion was the leader, King of the vampires in this coven. The other coven that was in Tokyo was ruled by a female vampire called Trista, but more about her later. Endymion had short black ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. He too was wearing a black suit.

"Yes I know what you're trying to say, but some how those humans manage to get their hands on new technology and weaponry to out do us" Endymion said as he stood up from his desk, almost as if he was thinking.

"What I think he's trying to say, sir, is that they're our food, our meal, and yet they defy us by not subjecting themselves to us. We are superior to them, and they should be scare of us" Chad said looking at everyone.

"Yes, but what Endymion is trying to say, is that the humans are not subjecting themselves to us, and are creating forces to destroy us all the time" Rei said in Endymions defense.

"Just shut up you two!" Lita shouted, leaving Chad and Rei speechless. "We currently have spies watching the main human clans" she then said to Endymion and the group.

"Which families" Endymion asked inquisitively. Trying to get back on track.

"It's the Osaka family, Umino family, and the ummm…" Lita said while getting a file she had put on the table behind her.

"The Tsukino Family, sir" Andrew said almost immediately as Lita turned back with the folder in hand.

"We know the first two families very well, and they don't exactly pose that much of a threat, but what, who…, Tsukino family" Ami said unsure and confused. Were they new? And how did they come across the family? And how come they never heard of them till now?

"How did you come about the Tsukino family?" Endymion demanded.

"Well from our last watch, when we got survivors, we bought them back for questioning. It took some time, but they said something about this family have A LOT to do with the human hunters, and all the markets, and apparently, for quiet some time now. So we got a couple of trainees to do the spying, they should be back before sunrise" Chad said boardly. Like it was nothing important, just business.

"Tsukino family huh, well I want to know everything when they arrive. Because if they've been in charge of the hunters for quiet some time, they must be good, especially for staying quiet for so long". Endymion said as he sat back down behind his desk.

"We'll contact you straight away when they come" Andrew said as he, Chad and Lita left the room.

"You can all go now" Endymion said as he lifted his arm, gesturing the rest to the door he was pointing at.

"Yes sir, Ami and I will be here when the spies come back" Mina said as her and Ami left. Ami did a quick nod and followed Mina's suit.

"You sure you don't want some… company?" Rei asked as she stood in front of the door, almost seductively.

Endymion looked at her, annoyed and angry, "I'm quiet sure I don't need 'company', now go Rei before I get angry" he said as he lowered his head back down to the folding in front of him.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"Oh Serenity, I don't think anything is going to happen, and it's almost dawn" Molly said exhausted.

"Awe its okay Molly, I'm here" Melvin said leaning toward Molly to hold her.

"Yea, we better be getting back anyway. I don't want my father worrying where we are" Serenity said as she got up from her squatting position and started walking of towards a car that was parked just near the alleyway they were supervising.

Molly had shoulder length red curly hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing a rather tight fitting jumpsuit that was black and rubbery. She had angle boots on, and a gun holster on her left leg, and a long blade on her back. Melvin wore long black pants, a black shirt and a long black leather coat. He had a long blade place on the middle of his back and two daggers on his hips that had a handle on either side, creating a cross on his lower back. Serenity was wearing a rather revealing, yet flexible suit. She wore a very tiny pair of black boyleg underwear that were attached to a black sleeveless turtleneck top that was attached to a long cape that was at her shoulders, but the front came to her chest, while the back hit the ground, she also wore a big belt around her stomach area. She wore black boots that came to her calf and had a black holster on her right leg. She has a long blade on the middle of her back and Sais that were sheathed in her belt.

On the drive back to the church it was silent, as usual. When they got to the church they were greeted by the guards at the gate, then greeted again as they made their way throw the front doors. When they got inside they made their way down a corridor, then through another door and down another corridor until they reached a metal door. When they walked inside they were greeted by all the other hunters.

"How'd the hunting go Sere?" Yaten asked as they made their way through the room. Yaten was on of the three Kou brothers. He had long silver hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing something similar to Melvin, Black pants, black boots and a black top that was attached to long black coat. The coat was attached by two vertical belts like straps that came across his chest. This was the look all three brothers had. Yaten, Seiya and Taiki. Seiya had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Taiki had long brown hair and light blue purple eyes.

"Yea, nothing happened" Serenity replied.

"Next time Sere" Yaten said petting her back, and then leaving to find his brothers. But just at that time her fathers guard tapped her on her shoulders asking her to come with them.

They traveled out of the room and up stairs through a long corridor. They finally reached a door, which led to her fathers study. As she walked in the guards left and she took a seat on front of her father's desk.

"You wanted to see me father?" Serenity looked at her father in worry.

"Yes. Just two hours ago, when you were suppose to be back, our spies reported and apparently the vampires are planning something, they have gone all secretive. So in order to make sure they don't ever find out about our family after nearly, gosh, 3 centuries now. And that's a long time. So I no longer want you hunting with Molly and Melvin. Their families have already been sort out, and if they see you with them, then they will watch you and find out about our family. So for now on, you will be hunting with the Kou Brothers. That way I know you will safe and protected" her father said plainly to her.

"The Kou brothers? Yaten and Taiki I can handle, but Seiya, nope, I'm going to go hunting with him, there's no way" Serenity protested.

"Serenity, why don't you like Seiya" Her mother said in a clam voice as she entered into the room.

"Because he's a creep and a jerk. He can't keep his hands off of me" Serenity said with a disgraced look upon her face.

"But he's so charming. And it might also help if you wore less revealing cloths too darling" Her mother quietly laughed.

"You and he could be a power couple Serenity. Now I want you to give him a chance, because when you're older enough I expect you to marry. And he would be the best suitor" her father said in a demanding and angry tone.

"Not ever going to happen. I don't want to marry for power. I want to marry for love. And I am sick of you father, trying to engage us all the time. I don't and every will love him, I don't even _like_ him" Serenity said with anger smoothly covering her words.

"Settle down dear. I'm sure your father just wants you to be happy" Her mother said looking at her father.

"Look, just make sure when you next go out hunting you will be with them. And yes, I will talk to them, making sure you do go with them" Her father said with anger. "Now leave. That's all I wanted to tell you."

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"What did you two find out?" Endymion asked the spies that were assigned to spy on the Tsukino family.

"Well nothing much happened at the family home. There was a women and a young boy, around 15 I would say" One said, they gave Endymion photos. "After awhile the women left and led us to their base. It's the church the Vatican built centuries ago on top of the burnt down one. Well anyways, we don't know what's happening there, as it was quiet, most probably underground work. But just before we left, the children of the Osaka family, Molly her name is, and Umino family, Melvin, were accompanied by a new person we haven't seen before. We're thinking maybe she's the daughter of Mr. Tsukino, or a new family member, but all we have is her picture" the other said handing over more pictures. Endymion took a long study at a certain picture. A picture that was of Serenity.

'_I've seen this girl before… but it can't be her, because she died years...ago…'_ Endymion though to himself. Looking deeply, studying the photo.

"Mmm… so we have pictures of the mother, son, maybe a daughter, but nothing of this Mr. Tsukino. We don't even have names yet. But as the women went there, the family must have ties to the hunters" Endymion said looking at the pictures. "Lita, I want you to assign our best spies to do more digging. We need names and the identity of Mr. Tsukino" he said looking at her.

"Okay, I'll personally be in charge of it" Lita said as she left the room but at the same moment Rei had got hold of another picture of Serenity. All she saw was a golden haired goddess wearing an over revealing suit, _'no wonder the guys all drooled over it, but why did Andrew and Endymion look at her as though they knew her?'_ Rei thought to herself. Eyeing them off suspiciously.

"Well it's been a tiring night, and I need to rest during today ready for tonight, so I expect everything to be ready tonight" Endymion said as he left the room. Once he left Rei grabbed Andrew and took him to the corner to speak.

"That blonde, in the picture, you know her, and so does Endymion. So who is she?" Rei demanded to know.

"Look Rei, I don't know who _she_ is, but I knew someone who looked a lot like her. As though twins, but that can't be because she died years ago" Andrew said, as though his mind was somewhere else. Trying to remember the _other_ girl.

"Well then who was this _other women_ then" Rei demanded. Blocking Andrew's escape.

"Look Rei, it's a long story, can't it wait until tonight?"

"No. So make it a short story."

"Fine. 200 years ago just before Endymion took the crown of this coven he fell in love with a human. He was going to turn her and make her his bride, our Queen, but she left him for another man the night he was going to turn her. He never heard from her again. And he never found out who she left him for."

"Oh, and this women looks a lot like this blonde?"

"A lot? She's like the exact replica!" Andrew said as he walked away from her.

Rei stood there emotionless. So many things running threw her mind, but also a lot of questions she had about Endymion were now answered. Because when he took the crown he was depressed, and different, and knowing he got dumped for another man… well that itself answers its own question.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 20th May 2007 – 5:00pm  
**Edited on**: 26th December 2007 – 2:32pm

Over and Out… Le-i-gh… xD


	3. Serenity Who?

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 3: **Serenity who?

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **The Vampires have spies to spy on the humans. And vice versa. Serenity's father no longer wants her to go hunting with two of her friends since their families have been fund out. She is to go hunting with the Kou brothers.

In another place, Endymion has gathered information about the Tsukino family. Along with the information, is a picture of a female that is unknown. But not so unknown to Endymion and Andrew. Rei goes to un-dig and finds out some pretty interesting stuff about Endymion's love life 300 years ago.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"So where's Seiya?" Serenity asked as she approach Taiki and Yaten. Her new hunting team.

"He's running other errands. So he won't be joining us tonight" Yaten said walking past Serenity in a sign of '_We're going'_.

"Really… mmm okay… So where are we patrolling?" She asked curiously.

"North Tokyo, at some bar… we should get a few drunks and perverts" Taiki said with a slight laughter soothing his voice. Drunks and perverts were always good hits, because they were so gullible to persuade. All a vamp had to do was offer a drink out side, or whatever, and like a dog, they would follow in suit.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"I hope you have rested well Endymion" Lita said as she ran up to him. He was currently walking leisurely in a corridor. While Lita came running throw them.

"Yes, now what is it?" he asked quickly. Well it must be important if she was running? Right?

"… Well I just wanted to say sir, our spies have already left and they are following the girl, and trying to ID Mr. Tsukino" she finished with a big smile. Hoping to be rewarded.

"Okay… good work… when they get back inform me immediately, I will be in my study" Endymion said while turning away from her, going down another corridor out of sight.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Serenity, Yaten and Taiki were now squatting on the rooftop across from the bar in an alley way.

"Sorry to ask you such a personal question, but why don't you like Seiya much?" Taiki asked looking at Serenity for a split second. Morbid curiosity took hold of him and he wanted to know.

"… well I dunno. Every time I see you and Yaten I always remember when we grew up, how you two were so fun, and when we were teenagers in training, you two have not changed. But Seiya, when he was little he was so innocent, then when he reached puberty, all he could think about was anything with boobs. And unfortunately my father is trying to engage us. But when we're alone he just can't seem to keep his hands to himself, and when my father is around, well he acts like a total gentlemen. And that's why I… _dislike_ your brother" Serenity said taking a deep breath of air in.

"WOW, you two are gunna get married" Yaten said sarcastically.

"HAHA, not if I can help it…" Serenity said with a look of hatred on her face.

What seemed like forever was actually 4 hours, and that was when Taiki sensed something and protected Serenity by stepping in front of her. At the same time a Shuriken came flying past them. They turned around and noticed there were 7 vampires around them. To this they took out their weapons of choose. The two brothers held their blades, while serenity took her Sais and held them in a fighting Position.

They stood there for a total of 3 seconds and began to fight. There were two men to each, except Serenity who had 3 of them. Obviously the odds weren;t in her favor. Taiki killed the first one by chopping his head off as he came running towards him, the second took a little longer. He had to use one of his daggers to stab his leg so he couldn't move as fast, then he stabbed his heart and turned him into dust. Yaten through Shurikens at the two that came towards him, one them were wounded by them. He fought both with his blades. They were around him, and as they attacked him he swirled around lowering himself, then suddenly jumped up and cut their heads off leaving piles of dust. Serenity on the other hand was having more difficulty, as she had 3 of 'em. She fought mainly with two at a time, as she only had two hands, but found it difficult to fight with a third vampire.

"Can one of you, if you have time, please fucken' kill one these bastards" Serenity said with rage and anger as she took it all out on the vampires she was fighting.

"Sure Sere, I'm coming" Taiki said as he ran over.

Taiki and Serenity stood back to back. Serenity then ran towards the vampire and as he ducked she grabbed his shoulders and done a back flip over him. When she was on the other side, with in seconds she shoved one of her sais in the middle of his back and pulled it up piecing his heart, creating a dust pile. Taiki was still fighting, both using their blades. But as she turned, the last vampire knocked her weapons out of her hands and drew her into a hand to hand combat. There was a few punched thrown and kicks. The vampire was about to do a mid punch when Serenity got to the floor and tripped him over, quickly jumping on him, grabbing his head and twisting it to the side, breaking his neck. At the same moment Yaten had killed the vampire Taiki was trying to kill.

"WOW, that was fun… I wonder why they attached us in the open, especially when it's been quiet for awhile?" Serenity said, being a rhetorical question said out loud.

"Well either way, we better be getting back, I don't think anything else will be happening, it's nearly dawn" Yaten said looking at Serenity.

"Okay, let's go then" Serenity said as she gathered her Sais that were thrown before. But as she turned around to follow the brothers, she saw a flash of light appear 3 times in a matter of seconds, _'What the hell, are they spying on us?'_ she thought to her self before she ran to catch up with the brothers not worrying about it too much. Maybe it was just her imagination… yeah.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"Did any of you get any names?" Lita asked the other two spies that accompanied her.

"Yaten, Taiki and Sere" they both said at once.

"Sere…?" Lita said out loud…_ 'Is that her name, of maybe a nickname?'_, "Okay well we know their fighting style and names, and we better be getting back any ways, Endymion is probably looking for us… lets go."

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity and the brothers got back to the church they were greeted by Seiya.

"So how'd it go?" Seiya asked, looking at Serenity…. of course.

"Nothing much, just the usual" Taiki said as he split up with the others to go to aims department.

"Yeah. Hey do you know if there is any new information about the vampires and their plans?" Yaten asked as Serenity was starting to walk inside.

"Arr no bro… I'll get back to ya… okay" Seiya said quickly as he ran after Serenity as Yaten left to follow Taiki.

"So… Serenity… I hope the hunt wasn't too dangerous. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Seiya said as he moved his hand from her back to the lower part of her back.

"Mmmm, I'm quiet sure. Now removed you hand and leave me alone" she said as she turned down a corridor to her fathers study and began to knock.

"Come in" she heard her father say.

As she entered there were two other men in his study. They both were covered in back, but one had red hair and they other had black hair.

"What did you want darling?" her father asked her as he looked up from the paper work on his desk.

"Well…, I was just wondering if you had any idea of why the vampires attack us instead of going for normal humans? And especially how we were in quiet an open area too" she said looking at her father in complete tenseness. There was something in his eyes… and it always made her tense up.

"I don't know darling, but just go home or something, no have a day off from your duties… I'll get back to you when I have new information" he smiled.

"Thanks dad" she said a bit disappointed, but happy about he fact of having a day off, a day to sleep!

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

When Lita and her team got back to the mansion they went straight to Endymions study and knocked on the door.

"Come in" they heard a stressed voice say.

As the three entered the room Lita spoke, also noticing that Andrew was in the room, "Sir…, we have some names and we have the fighting style of that women and the famous brothers… though one was not there, but still no name on Mr. Tsukino" she said disappointed.

"Alright, carry on" Endymion said in an impatient voice.

"Those three brothers we always encounter, well two are Yaten and Taiki, they both use long Japanese styled blade's. Yaten also uses shurikens. Taiki uses mainly martial arts. The women that might be Mr. Tsukino's daughter, her name is Sere, we don't know if it's a nickname or her real name, but that's what they called her. She uses two Sais blades, but also has a blade on her back" Lita said handing him photos that the spies had gathered from their encounter.

As Endymion got another photo of Serenity and the information that came with it, it got him thinking, _'Sere? It is a short name for Serenity? If it is, then is Serenity still alive from so many years ago? And what of those Sais? They were Serenity's weapon of choice too… But it can't be, can it? She was human, and she died long ago…this women can not be the women my heart aches for!'_

"Lita, I want a 24/7 surveillance on this '_Sere'_ women. Find as much information as you can, and I also want to know about this Mr. Tsukino, photo, name, anything. I also want to know about their plans" Endymion said straight forward nodding at them.

"Yes sir. I will have teams selected right away" Lita said as she and the other spies left.

As the door closed Andrew Spoke, "Is it me, or are you thinking the same thing too? About this Sere women?" He said looking Endymion in the eyes, as he looked back at Andrew with uncertainty, "Does she not remind of Serenity? I know you're thinking about her, I see the way you look at that photo. The way it tares you up inside. And you know as well as I, that this young women could be her. I was there when you last spoke."

"Andrew I do not want to discus such matters. And you know as well as I that she can not be alive… it just can't be her" Endymion said to Andrew in a harsh tone.

"Then why did put her under 24/7 surveillance? Look Endymion, I understand that you don't want to talk about it, but you have to face it, it could be true. You were there when she said it could be possible… and even though it was years ago, she never said when." As Andrew finished Endymion gave him a dirty look and Andrew put his face down exiting the room, leaving it deserted with only Endymion in it.

'_Damn it, why is it that every time I think I have gotten over her, she appears again… Why can't I get over her? She died ages ago… and yet my heart aches for her… still' _Endymion thought to himself as a single tear ran down his face.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

The next day Serenity spent most of her time in bed, sleeping, and dreaming. It was around 9am and she woke up sweating, _'What is with my dreams? Why do I always see this no-faced man? Do I know him? What connection do I have with him?'_ Serenity thought to herself as she sat up in bed thinking of what she had just dreamt about. Deciding to get up, she went to her bathroom to freshen up and got dressed in a white cotton summer dress with sunflowers on it. It was a boob tube that came to her knees. For the whole day she was mainly at the back of her house she shared with her parents and brother reading a book on the patio. Once she finished the book she went back inside and ate lunch. She stayed in side for awhile longer until she was board of the soap on television. Just as she was about to get up her mother and brother come home.

"Hey mum. I wasn't expecting you two until later" Serenity said to her mother.

"Yes I know dear, but your father had asked your brother to take care of business in north Japan, and if I would be able to help him with the plans" Her mother replied.

"Oh, okay, then what will I do home until tomorrow?"

"Well I bought food, but I guess what ever you want to do, with in reason though, no fooling around and please do behave, and have a good time" Her mother said as she and her brother left again.

"Okay mum, I'll try" she said as she left out side again with yet another book.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"Has anyone seen Endymion" Lita yelled in the front foyer looking for Endymion.

Then one random person spoke, "He is in the courtyard."

With that reply she ran to the courtyard. When she got there she seen him sitting on the edge of the water fountain, he had his elbow on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Endymion?" Lita said as in a soft caring voice, walking in slowing, looking at him as if to say, '_are you alright_?'

"What do you want?" He said in a mean emotionless voice, staring at her with such iniquity.

"Sorry… but the first team has reported on the Tsukino spying. That women, Sere, she is the daughter of Mr. President. The mother and son came home from the church for at least 20 minutes then left. They first went to the airport and the son left on a plane to North Japan, while the mother went back to the church. There is still no current ID on the father. It is as if he lives at the church, maybe it's because it's safer for the family for him not to come home. Well anyway, that's all the information I have now. Sorry to have disturbed you" Lita said quickly as she started to move backwards towards the door.

"Wait, what of the daughter, all you have said is that she is the daughter, but is that all, what is she doing now? Where is she?" Endymion asked with a hint enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh, umm… she is currently at home… they say she has been pretty quiet, just reading books, nothing too special" She replied.

"Okay, then you can go, and report back when the next group comes back" Endymion said as he signaled her to leave.

'_Yes, this could be a perfect opportunity to see if this women really is the women I ache for… but how to go undetected… yes I have it'_ Endymion thought to himself as he thought of a great plan.

_**+-+-+ …Later -/- time: Dusk… +-+-+**_

Serenity sat at the back of the house on the patio just thinking and trying to day dream.

At that same time Endymion left his mansion and made his way to the Tsukino family home. When he got there he connected to the mind wave of the three spies, _'This is your King, I want you all to leave immediately, and I will take over from here'_ he said as he seen, and sensed them leave. When they left he positioned himself in the perfect spot where he could see Serenity and watch her every move. She was currently lying on a banana chair, as he could see, she was resting.

As Serenity tried to rest she kept having the face-less man pop into her head. So deciding to cool down, she decided to take a swim in the pool. Instead of going inside to get changed she took of her dress to her bra and underwear and jumped into the pool.

Endymion was now surprised to see what she was doing. She looked the same as the women he once knew, she even acted, walked, and talked like her, but he could not believe his eyes. This could not be…, she was supposed to be dead! Or so he thought…

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 21st May 2007 – 4:15pm  
**Edited on**: 26th December 2007 – 3:25pm

Katie-Lee, xoxox


	4. Taste of the Past

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 4: **Taste of the Past

Remember, may contain course language, and mild to extreme violence, and later lemons :D

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Information comes in, and it goes out. On both sides they have spies checking and keeping tabs on one another.  
Endymion gets a good idea and goes to check on this serenity person. But his eyes keep deceiving him.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Endymion just watched in awe at this beautiful goddess swimming. She was graceful in all her movements and he loved the way the sunset glimmered over her wet body when she got out of the pool.

As Serenity got out of the pool she went straight to the banana chair and grabbed her towel. She wiped her face dry and wiped most of the water off her body. When she was done she placed the towel back on the chair and went in side the house.

Endymion now was unable to see her. But not 10 seconds had passed and the outside lights had been turned on, then another minute Serenity walked outside. When she got outside she went straight to a big tall green lantern and he seen her doing something.

Serenity opened a little handle at the bottom of the lantern and got a small box of matches out. She then grabbed the big handle that was in front of her. When she opened it, there were a couple of wood logs. She then got a match out and lit the wood.

When Endymion saw Serenity walk away her saw a warm red flame at the very top of the lantern. He then saw Serenity put on a white robe that came mid thigh and then lay down on the chair. Endymion was speechless; he was looking, no, spying at a woman that obviously had some sort of connection to him.

As he felt her heartbeat steady, knowing she was in a trans of falling to sleep he fell from his spot and landed in the corner of her backyard where it was dark, making only but a few rustling noises. If he had of known the area, he would have been quiet as a mouse, but he didn't realise there was a pile of dry leaves that crushed under his feet.

When Serenity heard a slight movement of noise she didn't rush up to look, but she just opened her eyes and glanced over, hoping it was just a cat or something. But as her eyes opened wider, she saw a figure, it was much like the one she just saw in her dream, but this one felt… it felt the same, but there was something about it… something she didn't know… she wasn't scared, but she was just confused on weather this was real or a dream. So she sat up and pulled her legs to the side of the chair, still keeping her eyes fixed on the figure.

"Who's out there?" She yelled as she tried to focus on the figure.

As there was no reply she thought to herself, _'maybe this is just a dream, it's just gone wrong?'_ but just then she heard a voice and the figure that come closer.

"This is no dream…" Endymion said as he walked closer, as he read her mind, but stopped at the edge of the light so his face would stay hidden in the shadows. His voice was smooth and stern.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Serenity asked a bit louder, a hint of fear in her voice as she tried to see past the light to look at his face.

"Serenity…?" Endymion asked in a low voice, various feelings of detestation and affection smoothly covering his words.

"Who… How do you know my name? Come closer in the light" Serenity demanded. For some weird reason she relaxed herself and softened her facial features, letting him know that she was not timid or afraid of him. Just curious to know who he was, and how he knew her.

"Do you not remember me?" Endymion said in soft subtle voice as he took one step into the light revealing his identity to her.

As Serenity saw his face memories upon memories came flowing into her mind, but one in particular that stayed was his face, and those eyes that were midnight blue. But the weird thing was, was that she had never laid eyes on someone so beautiful in her life… so why did she have these _memories_ of him?

As Endymion walked closer he saw her eyes wondering everywhere, blinking furiously and her breathing fastening in pace. Just as he took another step she fainted and dropped back on the chair.

Endymion walked closer to her and realized she was unconscious, _'Maybe I scared her… or she just got a weird thought of me… but… what if… I need to take her away somewhere quiet and isolated'_ he thought to himself as he picked her up and took her inside out of the cold air that was brewing.

When he got inside he laid her down on the couch, which was the first thing he saw. As he stood back he couldn't help but become fascinated. Her long golden blond hair lay next to, and how it fell over the edge of the couch. He could see her eyes move along her eyelids, knowing she was having some sort of bad dream or something.

As he left her he turned off all the lights and made sure the house was secure, as he was going to take her, where no one would find them easily.

When he was done he grabbed her and took her out the back and to his car hoping no one had seen him. He sat her in the passenger seat and noticed that she was becoming restless in her sleep, _'she must be having a really bad dream or memory… or she just can't come to term with the truth'_ he thought as he placed himself in the drivers seat and took off.

He drove for nearly 40 minutes before he got to his private beach house no one knew of except for him and his beloved Serenity, the Serenity from nearly 500 years ago. It was some where remote, so he knew Serenity and himself would be safe, as well as have no disturbances.

When they arrived, he placed her on a bed in a spare room he had and opened up a-couple of windows for fresh air. She was placed on a queen sized bed that had soft silk sheets and a bulky soft quilt that were cream in colour. She was surrounded by two side tables on either side of the bed which was a dark chocolate wood and a doorway just to the right, and a dark chocolate desk on the far right side of the room. To the left of the room are two doorways, one to her bathroom and the other to a walk in wardrobe.

Endymion had been seating in his study for about 2 hours. He had been ignoring any and all telepathically voices in his head from his generals that were looking for him. He was too worried thinking about Serenity, there was so many questions running through his head._ 'Why?'_, was the most frequent word that went through his head. But he was too busy to realise that Serenity had just woken up.

As Serenity come to, she was startled by the fact that she did not recognise her surroundings or where she was. All she could see when she sat up was French doors rolled back and a white curtain flowing inside and a cool breeze brushing past her face. As she turned to her left she noticed the two doors and the desk to her right. As she got out of the bed she grabbed the cords of her robe and tied them back together to cover her body from the cold as she made her way towards the balcony that lay behind the French doors and dancing curtains.

She stood in the breeze, hair swaying in the wind, as she reminisced in her thoughts, "Endymion?" she said out loud, just realising where she was and who she REALLY was.

Endymion was surprised to know that she was up so soon, as he heard his name. "Serenity" he said, loud enough for her to hear, as he made his way to her bedroom.

When Serenity felt his presence come closer she turned around to see him at her doorway. He looked as though he hadn't had any sleep and was obviously worrying about something. "Endymion? Is that you?" she asked in a soft voice that was no louder then a whisper. But she knew he heard her, because of his supernatural hearing.

"Yes, my Serenity. I am here…" he said in a soft voice walking closer to her. He was once again amazed by her beauty, the way the moon shone on her skin, how her hair reflected silver in the wind and how she stood looking at him. Her body was facing towards the breeze and her head was turned to the side to look at him and as the breeze came threw her hair spiralled around her face.

"Why? How? Why did you have to find me? I thought you would never find me, I thought you gave up… I used my powers… I did all this for a reason" she said trying to push memories out of her head. Her voice was stern and there was not just one emotion flowing off them.

"Why though? I thought you loved me. I was worried because you didn't give me a reason" he rushed. "And who did you leave me for? I thought you were happy with me?" He said in a cold voice, "Why?" he was looking straight at Serenity.

"I'm sorry" she said as she lowered her eyesight to the ground, then turned her bead back towards the night sky. "But there was no way we were ever going to be together. If my father ever found out, even if I was a vampire, he would kill me and you with out hesitation" her voice carried a hint of remorse, "I did love you, but I always had a feeling I was doing the wrong thing… And my father had me in an arranged marriage, so if I didn't marry he would question me, and I didn't want to think what would happen" tears falling down her face.

"I looked for you, days on end. But there was no trace of you. Then 5 months after your disappearance I felt dead. I was surprised. We were mates, and yet if you did die, then why was I not dead? I knew you had to be out there. But once again, after 40 years I could not find you. My whole body began to feel dead, I became bitter and lifeless. My heart stopped altogether, but I was still alive… and that's how I knew you still had to be alive, but where were you hiding… even after 300 years… but there was no trace of you… and you were human, which mean you should of died… but you were my other half, so if you died then I would die… but I never died. I tried so hard to get over you… but I couldn't, my heart ached for your touch. Then one day I completely became cold, which is why your people call me the Prince the Darkness…" He said with emotions running everywhere. His words were running jiggered and over each other. There was so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He just kept getting his words muddled up with each other.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you how my powers work… but I knew that of I did then you would know I would come back eventually, and you'd get your hopes up… and wouldn't get over me… Which never really happened anyways? And yet for all those years I stayed in suspended animation, I felt the same too. This is why I erased most of my memories when I choose to got reborn" she said trying to divert her eyes from Endymion's curious ones.

"Just tell me one thing?" he said quickly, "Why did you have a feeling that our relationship was wrong? Was it me? And if you felt the same way as I did, then why did you not follow your heart?" Endymion asked.

"No, it was not you" Serenity dropped her head. "My family had always been actively involved with the Vatican, and knowing that one family member betrayed them, then all of the family would be accused… and I guess it was also to protect them from what _might_ happen."

"That is not the reason" Endymion spoke forcefully, knowing that she was lying. "You started acting all weird when that Diamond fellow came to visit your family. What happened? Did something happen involving him?" he accused.

"NOTHING…" she quickly retorted, "nothing, nothing happened, just leave it alone…" She yelled. Getting stressed over the situation, but also because she didn't want to remember such a part of her past that happened centuries ago.

"So Diamond is a sore spot aye… then tell me what happened, something happened" Endymion demanded to know. Moving closer to her. His voice was slightly raised, but he was not yelling.

Serenity fell apart. Tears breaking free from her eyes, sliding down her face to the ground, and not to long after Serenity's whole body followed the tears to the ground, "My father betrothed us… I had no choice but to accept… if I didn't then my father would have been ashamed…" she sobbed. Endymion stood watching her, unsure what to do. He wanted to help, but he also wanted to know. "While he was visiting I had to act like Diamond's girlfriend, doing everything with him, including—" She was cut off by Endymion's remark.

"I don't need to know what you did with that bastard… I felt it when you first did it with him… But if you hated it, then why didn't you ran off with me? And I would have gotten over the fact you slept with him…, eventually" Endymion shudders at the memory of what happened between Diamond and Serenity.

"I know you would have, but… but I was…. I was pregnant… with his baby, and I knew you wouldn't have accepted another mans baby as your own… I just didn't want to be put in a situation where I had to choose." Endymion had to agree that he would not have accepted another's as his own, but she was being very selfish for only thinking of herself. What of the baby? It was a living thing in her womb. And what about Diamond and her family? How would they have acted? But more importantly, did she ever take his feelings into consideration?

"So you took the easy way out?" he said harshly, "Did you ever think of anyone else besides yourself?"

"It was the only way I could think of with out hurting even more people… and yes I do regret it… but It was my decision. I made it on my own. I knew the repercussions, and I did take things into consideration. Even now there are times I think '_what if_', but I can't change the past, so I looked to the future" she cried her eyes out.

"But why did you erase your memories? And how exactly do you powers work?" Endymion asked, still confused as hell about the whole situation.

"I erased them because I did not want to live a new life still having feelings of a man I am madly in love with" she stressed. Her voice croaky from the crying. "I knew that if I didn't, I probably would have found you. But I was not ready to face you… not after what I had done" She said looking down at the ground. Never taking a glance in Endymion's direction.

Endymion walked to her and stood still, "And what of your powers? How exactly do they work?" he said as he kneeled in front of her.

Serenity gave in to herself and stole a quick glance at Endymion, only to look away immediately, "My presence still lingers here on earth but my body parishes and I am put in suspended animation. Choose when to get reborn again, and if I want to. But it has to be in the same family line, just down through the generations" she paused for a moment, "I learnt it from my foremothers in time, as you know in my family back when I was born we were considered witches, but now, my family has lost that power" she took a breath, "But anyways, I thought I would wait a few hundred years before coming to make sure you were fully over me, but as it happens, you still have feelings for me… which ultimately means that my plans were foiled" she said crying once more. Tears falling from her rosy cheek on to the ground in little paddles of salted water.

Endymion couldn't take it any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and lifter her face to meet his eye sight, "I don't have feelings for you… damn it! I'm deeply in love with you!" he nearly laughed, "I always have and always will… no matter what. You are my soul mate… you were made for me, as I am for you… so why do you deny yourself this pleasure?" he said staring straight into her eyes, the doorway to her soul and then took a kiss straight from her mouth.

They held together for 3 second before both let their cravings and longings take hold. They kissed passionately until they were out of breath, both wanting each other to make their own again. Until Serenity pushed him away, but not too far, "Why are you not angry at me? Do you not hate me for what I have done to you?" she asked urgently. She needing to know before she could cause any more pain.

"The past is in the past" he simply replied, "we can not fix the past or rewrite it, but we can change the future, and work towards the future by learning from the past" he smiled, "but I do not hate you. I told you, I love you… I always have and unfortunately, I always will… and right when I found out you really were still alive, my heart rekindles it's flame and it gave me a new hope… so regardless, there was always hope."

Serenity began to cry once more, "Oh Endymion, I… I still love you too" she said as she jumped forwards into his arms and hugged him. Sobbing at his kindness. She had also missed the warmth and protections she always felt when she was with him.

"Look, I'll leave you here to gather yourself up" he said as held her in his arms, "so go and freshen up and what ever you do, while I take care of some business, and when your ready to talk some more, well, umm, I'll be around somewhere" he then said as he held her at arms length, placed a small kiss on her cheek and got up and walked away.

"Endymion" Serenity quickly asked as Endymion turned around, "While I was away, did you become King, or are you still the Prince?"

"I'm the king now" He said as he completely vanished out of the room.

Serenity sat in silence watching the space that once held Endymion. She had missed his coronation to Kingship… She missed all of his referendums as King and now had no idea what sport of person he was now. Surely being King and having that kind of stress put on his now, he would have changed.

But before she could think about anything else she got up out of the cold and closed the balcony doors behind her. She stood leaning on the doors. What was she to do now? She hadn't planned on this happening… and she really need to get warm, so she headed towards the bathroom and started a warm bath. When the water reached the top she turned the water off and removed her clothes, submerging her body in the water, closing her eyes to reminisce in her thoughts.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

After Endymion left Serenity, he headed towards his study and collected his thoughts. As he thought for a moment he remembered that everyone was looking for him, so he retraced the last connection he had with his generals, _'Lita, Andrew, Chad… What did you all want before?'_ he said sending messages to the three.

'_Sir, where have you been? Everyone is worried about you. You have been gone for so long, and with out word of your whereabouts' _Lita replied.

'_You do not need to know my whereabouts__'_ Endymion quickly replied_, 'I just needed time to think with everything that is happening, but while I'm gone you three are in charge, and I don't want any fighting to take place without my consent, I will be back soon'_ he said as he cut the connection and sat back at is desk studying more files.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"So how was Serenity when you left her today?" Kenji Asked his wife as she walked into his office.

"She was fine, though a bit bothered as to what to do with the spare time, I just told her to relax and make the most out of it" she said smiling taking a seat.

"Okay, just as long as we keep this a secret between us. She does not need to find out, and I do not want her finding out… as if this is true, then what purpose was it done on?"

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

WOW, that took forever to write, like word it properly, but hopefully it answered some questions and that, and yea… but don't worry, there is way more secrets to come out… hehe, I hope I just didn't wreck it, lol

**Created on:**23rd May 2007 – 2:23pm  
**Edited on**: 1st January 2008 – 4:37 pm

Katie… XD till next time


	5. Secrets, and a families past

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas.

**Chapter 5: **Secrets, and a family past

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+  
**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Endymion abducted Serenity from her house and took her to one of his and the old Serenity's safe house. While there Serenity gets her memory back and told Endymion why she did what she did and how her witch powers worked.  
Endymion also managed to contact his generals and put Lita, Andrew and Chad in charge for the time being while he was away from the mansion.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

The next day Serenity woke up early. This was for two reasons. One because she had to get back home so she wouldn't arouse suspicion, and two, she wanted to say goodbye to Endymion before she left.

As she got out of bed she noticed her old cloths from yesterday. She didn't exactly want to wear them so she searched the wardrobe just in case there were cloths he had kept from when she was alive nearly 400 years ago. Or maybe he bought more just incase he ever did see her again.

When she opened the wardrobe doors she was flabbergasted. There were rows upon rows of cloths. _'Is it just me, or has this wardrobe gotten bigger'_ she thought to herself. As she stepped in she noticed everything was placed in sections. The first thing that caught her eye was this beautiful little baby blue dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with shoulder straps. The top was going to be very tight fitting, and the bottom of the dress feathered out to a bubble bottom. With this attire she wanted to wear the nice pair of white heels she saw on the shoe rack. After she decided what she wanted to wear she drew herself a bath and got dressed.

"Endymion…" she yelled as she made her way down corridor after corridor trying to find him. "Endymion… Where are you…"

But just as she was about to turn down another corridor, She bumped into Endymion, "Well, you still have a good set of lungs, cause boy, can you yell" he laughed grabbing her before she hit the ground, "Now… what would you like" He asked.

"Oh… well I just wanted to say goodbye before I left… I can't arouse suspicion, so I have to get home" she said as she walked with him to the main entrance.

"Don't you like it here? You can stay. Why do you _want_ to go home?" he said confused, I mean come on, she just got her whole memory back, they found each other again, and now she has to leave after the first night, when nothing even happened, UNFAIR!

"It's not that. I love it… I remember the old times" she said as she reminisced, "and yes I know I can stay… but I have to go home. If I don't my father is going to go berserks and he'll send search parties and everything. And if he finds out we're together, then I don't want to know what he'll do" she said worried about he repercussions that would happen if anyone found about their relationship; she, a human, had with him, a vampire! King vampire not to mention.

"Well if you have to go, than put this on" he said as he searched through his pockets. He finally paused and pulled out a tiny little black jewelry case.

"Oh… Endy…" she said as she tried not to think about what was in this little box he pulled out.

"Don't worry, it won't be noticeable, and this way I will be able to keep tabs on you just to make sure you're alright, if that's okay… I guess" he said as he opened the box to reveal two diamond studded earrings. "They have tracers and little one-way microphones in them. So I can hear what you're doing and saying… but I just can't talk to you… It's a one way speaker… and I will also be able to see where you are. And best part is that they go with anything… so you can wear them all the time" he said giving her a small smile, "Oh, by the way, the dress looks really pretty on you" he said giving her a bigger smile.

"Oh, I found it, and they're beautiful. Thanks Endy" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I will be here for a few days, and it'll take awhile to walk back so here have these too" he said as he gave her keys to something, "You can borrow my car until you get back" he filled the blanks in on her questioning face.

Serenity was speechless. She simply gave him a hug then amerced her self in a deep passionate kiss. While they kissed she had to pull away, becasue if they continued, then one thing would lead to another, and that was bad for two good reasons. One, she really had to get back home as it took forever to get back home as Endymions private house was out in woop woop land, and two, she was still a virgin in this, her new body, and wanted it to be perfect.

"I have to go. But thank you… I will be back as soon as I can… I promise" she said as she took the box and keys from Endymion and grabbed the bag she put her old cloths in and stepped outside to the drive way.

Endymion stood at the front doorway looking at her as she put the stuff in the boot and got inside his black Chrysler and drove away. When his car was out of sight he went inside to his study and worked on a plan of action for both him and Serenity, and a temporary plan of this '_war_'.

_**-+-+-+ …At the Church… +-+-+- **_

When Serenity pulled into the church grounds she noticed that her father's car and mother's car were not in sight. Though she did see the cars of the three Kou brothers, Molly's, Melvin's, and a few others that belonged to other hunters.

She sat in the car and put on the earrings Endymion gave her and touched up her make-up before she went inside. But as she stepped out of the vehicle she saw Seiya was straight outside observing the car.

"Hey Sere. What happened to your Audi?" Seiya asked surprised to see her get out the car.

"Oh, nothing… I just wanted a different style today" she said lying through her teeth.

"Well I can see that. I love the dress. Have you always had it? It looks new, did you go shopping yesterday?" Seiya said interestingly.

"Umm, yea I have, just never worn it before, haha, anyways got to go" She said as she walked away.

When she got inside everyone looked at her as if she had done something wrong, but took no note of it as she carried on trying to find her father. When she found her father he was in the laboratory with her mother and a few other scientists.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day yester? Did anything fun?" Her mother asked.

"Umm, yea it was fine, just boring, (haha). So what are you two doing down here?" she asked, trying to stay calm and collect.

"Oh, just some stuff darling. Now if you don't mind your mother and I have to get this done. But I will expect you in my office later, there is a few things I want to talk to you about. But in the mean time I have asked Seiya and Yaten to train you some more. We have had a vampire threat and we will need to be on our toes and if this war brakes out again, then you will be fighting, you're old enough now" he said as he shunned her to get out.

On her way out she said loud enough to let Endymion hear, "Oh boy. If this war gets out of control, then what are we going to do… especially if father is putting me in it!"

As she walked on she ran into Yaten. He was wearing black pants and a black singlet. "Hey Sere, where have you been? We need to practice."

"Oh my father gave me the day off yesterday" she said smiling.

"Well I hope you got lots of rest. Anyways, yesterday must have been really fun shopping, I seen the new car out there and Seiya told me you were the one behind the wheel, It's HOT! Where did you get? Oh and by the way, you look very pretty today" he rambled on.

"Thanks Yaten. It's not my car though, it's a friends, I'm just driving it for them as they can't… so lets go train" she said getting off the subject just in case he asked whose car it was.

When they got to the training room Serenity changed into a pair of black tights that came to her knees and a black tank top. She was training with Yaten and Seiya, but there were also other teams training too.

"So where's Taiki?" Serenity asked looking for him.

"He's training the new guys… so he won't be training with us" Yaten said as Seiya came their way. Seiya had changed from the suit he wore this morning to black pants and a black singlet.

"Poor bastard… I hate being around the new guys… they are so…. Arrg" She said trying not to think about it.

"Okay ladies, lets train" Seiya said as he took his two blade's in hand and positioned himself for a fight.

"That's it bra, your going down" Yaten said trying to be gangster, taking offence to what his brother said. He too took out his blade and his other hand took hold of 4 shurikens. "Come Serenity, let's have some fun."

Serenity laughed at his remark and took out her sais and join the fight. They fought for 4 hours before Serenity had to leave for her father's office.

When she entered her fathers' office she saw her father and no one else. She closed the door and took a seat in front of his desk until he was done with what he was doing.

"Now Serenity. For the past month or so, you mother and I have been doing some family research. Mainly into our ancestors and to our surprise we found some really neat stuff. Stuff that could help us win this war and dispose of all vampires, killing them ALL!" he gave an evil smile tot eh thought of killing ALL vampires.

"It's a very nice thought father, but… umm… why are you telling _me _this? Shouldn't you be telling the hunters?" Serenity asked bewildered to what he was saying.

"Oh Serenity… it's not a thought. This is going to happen. And I'm telling you because you're going to be helping me… and yes… I found out about your past Serenity… your past of witches! Or maybe our family heritage of witches" he said looking at her with a straight face.

"What are you talking about father? How can I be a witch... daddy your scaring me" she said surprised to know the fact that some how he found out about her past, but still acted surprises as if she never knew.

"Look, I'm sad that you're not actually my daughter, but having knowledge that the imposter came save us all is even better. I know of and about your powers, but there are still many factors that lay hidden. And as my daughter now, you will help us kill the vampires despite the fact of your former life, and yes I know about that romance you had with one of them, but you would be glad to know he's dead. It was the first thing your real father did when you killed yourself. So I know you won't be running off on me. Now, are you going to help or not, and may I remind you, I will kill you if you don't" he threatened.

"You would really kill your own daughter? I despise you! I'm glad to know that you're not my real father. And there is no way I will help you kill them all. I will help you win this war, but I will not help you kill them all, NO!" she said nearly throwing up at the thought of what he wanted her to do. More so what eh wanted _her _to do.

"So you do admit to not being my real daughter. But why wouldn't you want me to kill them all? If we spare one or two after the war then they will rise again for revenge. Or am I to believe that even though your beloved is dead, you still have feelings towards their kind? Or maybe you're in denial… or maybe—" but was cut off by Serenity.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'm not in denial, nor do I love. I have lost the capability of doing so" she said as a tear slid down her cheek, "Now what information about me do you actually have? Or are you just threatening in hopes I will tell you what I can do, than make a plan out of it?"

"Arrh my dear, I know that when you were last alive, our family had witches, and unfortunately our family lost that power when you decided to die, as you were the only female in that generation, as it is known that it was the females who passed the gene on. But more to the fact, you fell in love with a vampire, and had an obligation to marry another man that you were pregnant with, and you were stuck in a position were you couldn't get out without hurting more people, so you took the easy way out. But back to the main point, you're powers can create special forces like allowing you to die then get reborn when you like, but you have to stay in the same family. I also know that you can predict the future if you concentrate hard enough, and I also know that you can meditate to gain more power and what ever, but while you meditate I know you can ask for the greatest power of all. A power that allows you to see the whole world, and everyone in it, and if you concentrate on someone hard enough you can kill them. And what I want you to do is tap into that power and concentrate on all the vampires in the world, and kill them all" he said calmly towards Serenity. She also seen, what seemed to be, a demonic power in his eyes and he had an evil smile on his face.

"That's horrible… I'm not doing it. I don't even know how to tap into that kind of power. It was said to me that it was a myth, and no one had actually done it. So how do you know so much about it?" she asked outraged.

"I know so much because I have tapped into the spiritual world and found a family ancestor, who had actually managed to do it might I add, but after they done it, it drained so much power out of them, they died. Unfortunate isn't it" he said still smiling.

"How can you tap into the spiritual world? To do that you have to be… be…" she said stunned… like realisation just hit her in the head.

"Yes, a demon… I sold my soul to the devil and I have all this power now. But when I found out there was someone else who could do it, I thought what the hell, and this way I don't have to die. And it all works out fro the best. You're not my real daughter so no major loss, and this way you can die properly and be with your beloved vampire that you died for years ago" he laughed.

Serenity was now gathering tears in her eyes, "I still have your daughter in here, just I mainly rule over her soul. But how can you be so heartless. What of your son and wife?"

"What about them? If I can kill off all man kind's threats, then I would have saved nearly everybody, and that way I would be able to buy my way in to heaven even though I have sold my soul to the devil" he smirked.

"How can you buy your way into heaven when it is me who you want to do it? I hope you burn in hell" She said staring at him with evil eyes.

"Because you are my sacrifice to the devil, I will be trading souls with you, so either way I will survive. Now, you will be put under 24/7 surveillance so you can not escape and so I know where you are at all times. In the mean time you will be put into intense training so you can tap into this power. Now leave me" he said angrily. She was definitely going to be a handful.

When Serenity got out the door to his office, she was grabbed by two ugly guards and taken to the training room to resume training with the Yaten and Seiya.

While she fought, she told Yaten everything, as he was the only one she trusted and knew he would help as he never liked what was going down, but had to put up with it as it was their family and brothers who all believed. He said he would help her escape, but he also wanted in with her whatever she was going to do. And boy was her plan good, especially now that she knew she could tap into the greatest power of all.

_**0o0o0 …Back to Endymion… 0o0o0**_

After hearing what was happening with Serenity, Endymion needed to do something and help. So he asked Andrew, his general and best friend, and the only one who knew about Serenity to get him from his house and take him back to the mansion.

When he got back to the mansion he was locked away in his study trying to figure out what he was going to do. He had to make a plan where Serenity was safe, and yet save her some how.

_**-+-+-+ …13 days later… +-+-+-**_

Endymion had no sleep what so ever and Serenity was pushed to her limits to get this '_power_'. But it was today where Serenity would be saved.

She was to be sent to a private safe house so no one could get to her and she would constantly be under surveillance. But Kenji's biggest mistake was putting the Kou brothers in charge of taking her. Yaten had talked his way into making is brothers let him do it alone while they handled other work. This was his plan to get Serenity to safety. He of course took her _'friends'_ car as it would have been destroy to hide evidence that she ever existed.

While they drove out of town Yaten asked her if she knew anywhere they could go to get to safety, but the only place she knew of was Endymions Safe house.

"Go to the outer outskirts, then follow the road 300 miles to an intersection, when you get there turn left and drive all the way to the end" She said tiredly.

"Okay, but what's at the end?" Yaten asked.

"It's a house…"

"A house? How do you know about it? What's it for?" he asked curiously, yet confused.

"Yes a house… umm… it used to belong to me and um… someone when I was alive 400 years ago. It was just a safe house for us so we could be together" she said smiling at memory.

"And how do you know it's still there?"

"Well I didn't until 15 days ago. And if the events that took place on that day didn't happen, then probably right now I would be killing all the vampires with out a second thought."

"Sere…" Yaten said, but stopped afraid of what he might hear.

_**0o0o0 …40 minutes later… 0o0o0**_

When they reached the house Serenity was relieved to know that Endymion wasn't there, as he didn't come out to greet her. This was good as she was with another man who she welcomed here with out his permission. But she knew he would know anyways, as her earrings were still intact and to her, still working.

Yaten was surprised that after so many years the house looked new. But he never asked as he didn't want to know. The house was a big two story house that looked more like another mansion. It was a tanny brown colour with chocolate trimmings. The front had a tall black posted fence and a paved pathway to the front door surrounded by flowers.

When they stepped inside it was sensational. The foyer was of white and grey marble with chocolate, dark stained staircases on either side of the room. In every other room the colour schemes were kept to the chocolates, tanns, and coffee colours. There were a few that had reddy brown colours.

They were there for the rest of the day and had just had something to eat for dinner and were on the back patio deck when they heard a car pull up.

"What was that Sere? Who else knows about this place?" Yaten asked scared outta his brain. Maybe they found them.

"It's alright Yaten; it's probably Endy… he's the one who really owns this house" she blabbered out.

"Endy? You don't own this house? Sere, are we gunna be in trouble" he sounded even more frightened.

"No, it's fine... trust me… he's well my… umm… yea…" Serenity was muddling her words. What was she to say, hey don't worry he's _only_ a vampire...

But just as she finished talking they heard Serenity's name being called out by a deep, furious voice.

"In the Gardens" She yelled back, "umm, Yaten, just stay quiet and umm, yea" panic washed threw her voice.

But before she knew it, Endymion was standing in front of her with Andrew by his side.

Serenity was surprised, her eyes widened and she hugged Andrew, "OMG(oodness), it's been so long… how are you?" she asked, leaving a very unpleased Endymion who should of had her first hug after all they hadn't seen each other for so long and he was her love.

"I'm fine thanks, but I think Endymion is getting jealous" Andrew joked as he let her go to hug Endymion. But also when they hugged, Endymion being such a jealous man as he was, also kissed her. But as they finished kissing Endymion noticed Andrew looking weird, staring at something, and when he turned he saw a man with long white silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Who is this Person Serenity?" he asked as he glared at him up and down. His voice was suggestive, yet demanding.

"Oh, this is Yaten. He helped me escape. And he also wanted to help me. So he'll be here with me until this whole, stupid _war_ is over" she replied.

"Well now, I know why neither side has won yet" he said as he walked closer to Yaten, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a woman named Dawn would you?"

Yaten looked at him in surprise and nodded, "She would be my sister. And who may you be?" he said looking over at Serenity in suspicion. "But when I think about it, your name, you wouldn't happen to be the King of all the vampires here in the north?" he said still looking at Serenity who now was looking at the ground biting her lip.

"Yes, that would be true" Endymion said to a shocked Yaten, "but more to the point, how can Dawn be your sister when in fact your family is human while she is vampire?"

"Well 7 years ago, my sister fell in love with this guy that was a vampire, but she never knew till too late. He turned her and left her to starve, horrible, but when I found her I thought it was to late, until she opened her eyes, I also knew by the time I got help she would die, so I shared my blood with her, and unfortunately, when she drunk she got to the point where she turned me. To this day people thought she was dead. It was our secret. How do you know her?" he replied rather quickly.

"She is part of my council that helps on final decisions, but now I also know who was the one leaking information" he said laughing.

"Wait, if she turned you Yaten, then why aren't you a vampire?" Serenity asked in curiosity.

"Well I don't know what it is, but this stuff" he said as he grabbed something out of his coat, "stops the transformation. I have used it ever since" he said holding a clear vile that had blue liquid substance in it.

Endymion took a quick side glance and Andrew then back at Serenity, "Sorry, but Andrew and I are going to feed. So if you need us, we'll be inside" Endymion said as he and Andrew left the patio threw the back door inside the house.

When they were out of sight Serenity turned to Yaten, "Well here I was keeping a big secret, when here you were hiding a bigger one. Do your brothers know about this? About you sister? About your non-transforming habit?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her then at the ground, "nar, they know nothing, but they have been suspicious of me for awhile thought. What about you and Endymion. How about that. Our lil Sere with the King of vampires" he said laughing.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Okay… Fin for now…. that chapter was actually longer by like 2 pages… though I felt like I had been waffling on… meh, more info I say. Please review and let me know what ya think…

**Created on**: 26th May 2007 – 7:24pm  
**Edited on:** 1st January 2008 – 7:47pm

yours truly Katie… XOXO


	6. How it all Works

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also borrowed ideas from various movies, anime, books, and friends' ideas. And also… I noticed this is kinda relating to X-Men… so I don't own X-Men either… okies :) And in this chapter there were new characters added, some you may know, but the others… their made up, so don't go a stealin'… cause I'm the seer of all… muahahhahaha…

**Chapter 6: **How it all works

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity goes back home and is held captive. Yaten helps her escape to Serenity's and Endymions hideaway. While there, when Endymion and Andrew crash, Yaten finds out Serenity's secret, as well as Yaten's secret of being a vampire, and having a vampire sister.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Two weeks has pasted since Yaten helped Serenity escape out of that god forsaken prison, and took her to her and Endymion's hideaway. It has also been two weeks since Yaten's little secret about being a vampire, and his sister being alive came out. But more importantly, it has been two weeks since Serenity has been able to close her eyes properly and sleep. For she had been speaking incoherent ritual chants while vivid scene took flood over her mind.

_**-+-+-+ …**__**Flash back… **__**+-+-+-**_

_--_13 Days ago – 2 days after her and Yaten escaped_ –-_

_Serena came running out of her room and run franticly towards Yaten__, yelling incoherent words, maybe even in a foreign language, who was in the library along with Endymion and Andrew, bonding time I guess you could call it. _

_When she got the library she flung the doors open and fell to the floor mumble the last thought out of her mind. When she awoke she was lying down on the couches in the library with Endymion, Andrew and Yaten looking at her._

"_What's happening to me?" she asked shocked as she brought her hands in sight watching them shake. Suddenly looking at Yaten._

"_He must have put double the dose in you if this is still happening" Yaten mumbled under his breath, but was heard by all._

"_What? What _dose_? And what is _still_ happening?" she yelled frustratingly._

_Yaten looked at her, then the others before proceeding, "Kenji put this liquid drug into you. He never said what it was called, but he put it into you when you were sleeping. So that when you do sleep, you would see things, images, and speak of a foreign language chanting verses of some ritual. The drug was to help you find them in the back of your mind and speak while sleeping. This was the only way he could get a hold of the chants if you decided not to go ahead and help him with his plan" he said letting out a deep breath, staring back at Serenity, "he must have doubled the dose if the side affects are still happening, which means he really wanted the verses badly, and even more so, this will probably last until another week or so then" he said moving his eyes to the ground._

"_Who is Kenji?" Endymion asked as Serenity took her sight to the fireplace. _

"_Kenji is my father, well… yea…" She said still not making any eye contact._

'Do you want me to return to the mansion and tell Lita of this information, or at least half of it?_' Andrew asked Endymion through telepathically._

'No, I will be taking Serenity and her friend to the mansion. But I will get you to got to Trista's coven and get her and her council over to our coven, there is much to discuss, and tell her everything if she does not decide to come, or if she needs more reassurance'_ Endymion said cutting the connection, while Andrew ran out of the house to his car and took off._

"_Where is Andrew going" Serenity said to Endymion as she turned her gaze to him._

"_To bring Trista's coven to mine, and I will be bring you and Yaten to mine as well, we need to make a plan of this" he said as both Yaten and Serenity looked at him, "You will be with me, so no one will harm you… that I promise" he reassured Serenity. _

_They stayed another two days __at the safe house before leaving for Endymion coven. Upon arriving at his mansion, they were not exactly welcome as they were human, or at least Serenity was human, but still, they were considered _outsiders_. Also during their time at Endymions they met up with Yaten's sister Dawn; she had strawberry blonde hair and silver blue eyes. A week had past and Serenity was once again asking Yaten about her dreams._

"_So what exactly are these verse__s and chants for?" she asked._

"_They are from a foreign language, but you are a custom to it, as it was a language used by witches in the coven that used to be. Anyways, there are 3 verses in total. Even thought they were incoherent when you said them at first, they come to order once you in braced the dreams more."_

"_What are the verses for?"_

"_Well… you chant them. Once when you concentrate in getting the power and controlling it, one for when you concentrate on your mark of destruction, and the last after you have used the power to stable it, and control it. There was supposedly another one, but he said you wouldn't have it, so he didn't go that far into your mind" Yaten said._

"_What was the last verse for?"_

"_Apparently, it was to stop the power __flow and to cast the power back into oblivion so that the user stayed alive, but he knew you wouldn't know, as he was not told you knew. Nobody knew for that matter, which is why everyone who uses it dies and never tells the story."_

"_That's... so there is a way to get this power and control it…" Serenity said upon realising something herself._

"_Well yea, but…"_

"_No, K__enji will never be able to get the last verse, because it never existed with the other verses! It was on its own, passed down generation to generation as a nursery rhyme. That's why there will be no recollection in my mind with it along with the other verses. But for my foremothers to keep it in a chant to a nursery rhyme, they must have known the power to exist, and in that case, anybody who used it would die, so that they can not tell anyone of it's power… therefore keeping it a secret…"she mumbled out in thought._

"_What?!?!?" Yaten asked shocked._

"_My foremothers were smart on planning this. They could tell the future, and that is why my mother never stopped me in using my powers to reincarnate myself, because she knew this would happen. She knew I was the last in the blood line with the powers. So if I stayed and spawn, then the legacy would live on, and the power would be abused more then ever, but this way, I would be able to do the right thing with it, and use it for good. Don't you see Yaten, I am meant to harness this power, and bring this stupid war to a stop" she grabbed him and shook him at his shoulders. _

"_I don't understand Sere. How are you meant to stop this war?"_

"_I will harness this power and use it against the humans. I won't kill them, but I will destroy any traces to the Vatican and the hunters, so that the vampires can at last be left alone."_

"_Sere…"_

"_Don't worry; the vampires have a factory that makes human clones. Therefore they will not be killing anyone, it is clone blood they drink" reassuring Yaten who let out a soft breath._

_**-+-+-+ …**__**End of flash back… **__**+-+-+-**_

_--__ Back to normal --_

For the two weeks since she escaped with Yaten she embraced her dreams and has now had access to the three verses and how to use the power.

They were now at Endymions coven and it was just a matter of minutes before Trista's coven arrived.

Trista was the vampire Queen of her own coven. There were only two covens here in Japan, one was Trista's and the others Endymion's.

He asked for her coven to come as he wanted to unite this once and join together in case Serenity could not use the power properly and the humans lead another war. This way they could have enough soldiers to defend their people. And they also asked her there for early planning, just in case, back up!

When Serenity heard of Trista's arrival she made her way to the conference room with Yaten and Dawn. Serenity wore a long black evening gown; it was a black corset, no sleeves attached, and the skirt was long and flowing with many layers, and a pair of black pointed heels. Yaten, like many others staying there, wore a suit, but his was a light blue suit that had a darker blue under shirt, and red tie, along with white leather shoes. And Dawn had on a pale green dress that had a love heart neckline with silver shoes.

They walked down many corridors, and the main stairs that lead downwards. They walked until they came to two big metal door guarded by two tall armour suited men.

When they came to a full stop the guards opened the doors and pulled aside letting the three enter. Upon entering the chamber they were staring before a big oval table that Endymion was standing over files staring. His generals Lita, Andrew and Chad were there, as well as Ami and Mina, and his seer Rei. There was also many other people there too, but she paid not attention to them as she didn't know them.

Lita wore an emerald green formal dress that was simple, yet elegant with light sugar pink heels; her hair still up in its pony tail with pink rose earrings. Andrew, as well as Endymion and Chad wore black tuxes. Ami wore a deep blue velvet dress that hit the floor with black heels and diamond accessories to go along. Mina wore an orange boob tube dress and white heels, and lastly, Rei wore a blood red, tight dinner dress that came to her knees with black heels.

"Endymion, Trista and her accompany is here" Serenity said as she made her way to him. Over the time she was there at Endymions coven, Rei had been the one who was most jealous of Serenity, while the others that knew of her power feared her.

"Yes, thank-you, they will be brought straight down here, don't worry" he replied snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead for reassurance.

"I think, maybe, you're the one who needs to not worry. I am confident that everything will go according to plan" Serenity stated while taking her set next to Endymion on his left, while Yaten sat at her left. On Endymion's right sat Andrew, Chad then Lita, while the others sat around the other seats, but Trista and her people would be sitting at the other end of the table.

"We're all good then" he said while he took his seat, but just as he did, the doors opened once again, revealing Trista and her company.

While they took their seats she introduced her self and her followers. She had only brought 5 others with her, and all females too.

Trista had long dark green hair, almost black, with unusual red eyes. She wore a light purple, lavender shirt suit with black heels. She mentioned her two generals as Michelle and Amara. Michelle had shoulder length aqua curly hair and green eyes. She wore a simple aqua dress and white shoes. Amara had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, almost looking like a guy, except she wore a yellow Saturn dress with gold shoes. Trista then pointed out her vary own seer Akemi, she had shoulder-length black hair and dark blues eyes. She wore a Japanese styled white dress with red flowers and red heels. The other two people accompanying her was a highly skilled assassin, Kurenai, and best strategist Hotaru. Kurenai had short black hair and brown eyes; wearing an unusually short red kimono with black heels, and Hotaru; who had long black hair and dark blues eyes looked very young, yet she wore a long Saturn dark blue dress adorned with pearls. And that was Trista's party for that visit.

"Thank-you for coming in such short notice Trista" Endymion said as he stood up waiting for her to take a seat.

"Yes, well, if it is concerning all our well beings, then there is no point trying, right?" She said as she and her party took their seats.

"So that's a yes? You will help if Serenity can't obtain the power?" Mina asked as she looked enlightened.

"Yes… but we can only hope that Serenity will…" Trista said turning her gaze to Serenity, "You look more beautiful in person then in photos and stories that I hear and see" she complimented her. She then turned her gaze back to Endymion, "I'm also here, just in case" as if meaning to say Serenity might… turn on them.

"Well I'm quiet sure everything will go according to plan… and none of this, '_just in case'_ stuff" Endymion spoke.

"Milady is just saying that… witches have a tendency to… well… if they are given a proposal or a bribe, and it is to their best benefit, well, they will take it… and how do we know that no one will do so with Serenity?" Akemi said as if trying not to look at Serenity, yet some how couldn't draw her sight away.

"Well then wouldn't you have been able to have seen it then?" he inquired looking at Akemi, then towards Rei and back at Akemi.

"yes it is true that we seers can see in to the future, but if you have noticed, it is the future of what people can not change, for they do not have the power to change things, where as witches… they have power, and them themselves can look into the future, but they can only look to see what decision may hold… nothing more… so myself and your seers, and any other seer out there will not be able to look into the future on this cause… sorry" Akemi said softly, but re-enforcing her statement.

"I see then… well, if something should happen, then Serenity would be able to foretell the events, and hopefully choose the right one" he said looking at Serenity, then back to Trista.

"Yes, my lord, but if it benefits her—" but was cut off.

"Look, I know you are all depending on me for a lot, but let me guarantee you something. There is nothing that can benefit me in any way…" Serenity stated in her defence, but most looked at her with doubt, which Endymion ver much saw.

"Look, ladies and gents… Serenity has everything she will ever need, or want…" Endymion said looking at her, "She has all the wealth; she's going to be Queen of the greatest society and even, if she agrees… immortality" bringing a blush upon Serenity's cheeks, "So there is nothing that can persuade her to choose other wise..."

Trista suddenly stood up, "Well I can now see that you both care for each other a lot, and Endymion… I see your point… but realise… myself and my clan are here to help you fight, and work out a back up strategy… so when ever you want to get down to business…" she said looking at him with nothing more but patience in her eyes.

"Yes… well then… lets get down to business" Endymion said as they carried on with their back up plan, for if Serenity does fail, or something cursed may happen, The vampires can protect them selves against the human hunters, as if this war does, and ever breaks out, blood will defiantly be spilt, until one side is completely murdered. And the motto now; Kill, or be killed!

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Well g2g… tootles for now… over and out

**Created on**: 6th June 2007 – 1:24pm  
**Edited on:** 1st January 2008 – 9:00pm

Katie :)


	7. A Night of Passion

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 7: **A Night of Passion

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity is having weird dreams, and Yaten tells her what they are about. She then finds out that she is destined to 'control' this power. Trista's coven was also invited to Endymion's to discuss a 'back up' plan.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

After hours on end of talking and trying to work out a battle plan… and '_ifs_'… the committee came to a holt and rested for the day…

During the day while resting, Serenity embraces her destiny and understood the powers at hand better… it may have taken awhile at first… but Serenity had certainly managed to use her powers sufficient enough to be able to control the new power that is going to be flowing through her body…

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

It was late afternoon and Serenity awoke. She knew she was the only one awake as there were no sounds coming from outside her door. Deciding to get an early rise, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and made her way towards her bathroom to freshen up and changed. She changed into a chocolate pants suit with a cream undershirt. She put her hair into a long braid, and then wound it up in a bun. She then put on a pair of white pointed heels and left her room towards the library where it was quiet, and would serve her good to practise her mind control.

When she swung the library doors open she could still see the sun rip through the curtains. So she closed the doors behind her and opened the curtains while she opened the French doors to the outside patio. When she got out side she sat on the bench that was straight in front of the sunset, bringing her legs up and crossing them (seems uncomfortable, yet it's not).

She sat there watching the sunset clearing every corner of her mind so she could concentrate on one thing in particular. First she started with turning a few of the flowers dead, then bringing them back alive, then charging their colour. Then she would use her mind to lift things up, or move them, or make them crumble then resemble back to their original form. She even got to the point where she could force her powers through her fingertips, as they would glow a blue violet colour then an electric lighting effect would happen.

But as she done this, the whole time, Endymion looked at her from inside the library, fascinated by her abilities.

"You know, it's rude to stare" she said as she gently uncrossed her legs and gripped the seat either side of her, but never looking around to see him.

"I know, but it's just so fascinating… _you're_ so fascinating" he said walking closer. Luckily the sun had gone down ages ago.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're absolutely amazing. You're one in a million and I'm so glad that I have found you again" he said sitting down next to her, looking straight at her, but she still held her eyes on the moon that was slowly rising. Taking the suns place.

But after awhile of sitting in silence, she turned to face him, "Can I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

"Umm… yea sure… what is it?" he replied cautiously.

"What happens if something does happen? What happens if I can't get this '_power_'? What happens if I can't control the power? What happens if I… if I… don't dismiss it in time?" she tressed, "oh Endy… I'm so scared" She said grabbing his shirt and crying into it.

"Serenity… nothing will happen…" he said as he caresses her head, "I'm positive you can do it. I mean look at how you're controlling it now. And always remember just that I'm here, and I'm sure there are many other people behind us too that are ready to give you the support" he said bringing her chin up with his index finger and thumb. Now looking at her right in the eyes, "I'll ways be here for you" he reinstate.

"Umm, Endymion?" She said braking the moment, "What you said last night… did you mean it?" she asked shyly.

"Mean what?" he sounded confused.

"That I had all the wealth and that you wanted me to become your Queen—" But she was cut off as Endymion took her lips as his own and kissed her slow and passionately.

Then drawing back, he spoke, "I always mean what I say… and I would be honoured if you would take me back and let me make you my wife, and my Queen and maybe even one day… let me turn you like it was meant to be centuries ago."

"Oh Endy…" Serenity said blushing immensely grabbing at his shirt to bring him closer again as she planted a kiss softly and passionately on his lips, "I would love to be with you again… and if this goes according to plan, abiding that nothing happens, then I would love to spend the rest of my life with you" she said as tears once again fell from her eyes, sliding down each cheek leaving long shiny marks on her face.

As he began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, they felt a presence and both turned around at the door. Coming fact-to-face with Trista.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could talk to Serenity?" she asked as she stood at the door way.

Endymion hugged her one last time while getting up and walking past Trista bowing his head in politeness.

"What did you want?" Serenity asked softly wiping away the last lingering tears that stayed upon her face.

"You now, tears do your beauty no justice." Trista said while placing herself next to Serenity on the chair. "I just wanted to know how you are and if you are completely sure you want to do this. I mean, what you want to do for us vampires is going to destroy everything you have ever known, and more importantly, no one has ever asked you how you are feeling about this whole ordeal" she asked in a smooth, soft, comforting voice.

"I see what you are saying, but this was my idea, mine alone, Endymion nor anyone else had a say. I want to do this because my supposed father was going to make me do so anyway, but of course the other way around, and he didn't care if I died… so I guess there are many things I am feeling about this whole situation" Serenity admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with being scared… being scared is a good thing, it keeps you on your toes… I think if I wasn't scared during my first battle I would have died. So don't pretend your not and act like everything is fine and dandy… you'll only hurt yourself" Trista said while giving Serenity a hug as more tears came running down her face. She was being so nice… And Serenity wasn't exactly accustomed to '_nice_' by a lot of people.

"Thank-you Trista" she finally managed to let out after many sobs.

But then letting go of Serenity, Trista got up and looked at her one final time, "It may seem hard now, but it will all work out fine, just remember what you have to do, and you will do it. And if it's any consolation, I think you would become a great Queen when given your chance. Just remember, Endymion loves you, now and forever, and let me tell you, when you did disappeared, he was never quiet the same, but with you back again, I have noticed the change in him… a new light surrounding his aura" and then she walked away leaving Serenity to think.

'_I'm so sorry Endymion…' _Serenity thought before she got up and made her way to the book shelves in the library.

After awhile of reading it got her thinking on what she was really going to do when she got the power, but more importantly, _what was she going to do with the power once she had it? How was she supposed to use it?_ Thoughts that kept running through her head for the rest of the day.

Even during dinner she couldn't take her mind off all the questions that roamed her mind, and unfortunately, everyone else noticed her zombie ness to her surroundings. People would find her doing something weird like pouring tea on the table instead of her cup, or walking into walls and poles, and just put plainly, her mind was not on what ever she was doing.

After dinner she excused herself from the table and went to her room. She took a quick bath and got dressed in a light, thin white Saturn nightgown. As she made her way over to her bed she hit a side table and sent everything smashing on the floor, causing everyone to come into her room from the loud noise, which also knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Serenity… Serenity… are you okay?" Endymion asked frantically as the maids cleaned up the mess.

"Yea… yea… I'm all good… what happened?" she said bewildered by the mess on her floor from the broken vase and scattered flowers.

"Sere… you did this… you have been in a trance all day… what are… or were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Serenity just stood there dumbly looking at him, "What… oh yes… I was just in deep thought… but… it's nothing now…" she said laughing it off, "sorry for the inconvenience" turning her head to the floor.

Then feeling strong arms around her she looked up to see Endymion looking straight at her, "We can't have you sleeping in this room, maid, prepare Serenity a new room."

"Oh no its okay… this room is fine, I like the view in the morning… please" she said looking at him, them giving the maid the okay not to worry about a new room, "But if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Endymion in private. I'm sure you can fix and clean this mess later."

With that the maid left with the rest of the vase and shut the door behind her.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Endymion asked releasing her to find a seat.

"I don't think I can do this…" she said as she fell on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Do what?" he inquired.

"Everything… I mean say I get the power, then how am I going to use it? Know one ever told me that… and how do I know there isn't even a way I'm supposed to be doing it in? Everything's a fog" she rambled on.

Getting up from his chair he made his way over to the bed and sat next to her grabbing her hands pulling her up to a sitting position.

"Don't worry my love… everything will be fine… I'm here… and if other people have been able to manage the power, then you surely can… I have no doubt about it" He stated taking hold of her in an embrace. "And I also have totally faith in you."

"Endy?" Serenity said while looking up at him.

"Yes" he said a bit concerned by her change of attitude.

"Will you make love to me?" she said staring up at him. Endymion now had a very worried look on his face, I mean it's not like he didn't want her to be his again… but he also knew that she was a virgin in this new body of hers… and this was also kind of sudden, and very much straight forward.

"Are you sure about this? Is this really what you want?" he asked, making sure it wasn't all just a dream, or something.

"I'm sure" she said as she bravely devoured his mouth in her own.

Taking that as a yes Endymion slowly pushed her back onto the bed and brought his body over hers, supported his weight with his hands and knees. Then they broke their kiss from lack of oxygen.

Serenity moaned against his face as she felt his hands wondering down her sides and resting just at her hip, slowly leading their way around to her bottom. The warmth of his hands sent chills down her spine as the strap of her dress fell down her shoulder. Endymion's eyes narrowed to her shoulder where the sight of her bareness of her breast was shown to him.

His kisses traveled down her slender, sensitive neck pulling her closer to his body. He had found that sweet spot that just drove her to sensational heights. He felt Serenity tugging at the bottom of his shirt, releasing it from his pants, she wanted to take it off, and who was he to deny her? Allowing the shirt to slip down his arms once she managed to unbutton it, Serenity rubbed her hands over the hard muscles; he was built enough to entice her even more, more then what she remembered from long ago.

Endymion couldn't take this teasing much longer. He slightly picked up her from their current position and laid her gently up more on the bed, so they wouldn't fall off the bottom of the bed.

After they got comfortable again he continued to brush his lips over her body, her beautiful luscious body. Her breast was just itching to peak their way out of the dress; he had to free them from the fabric.

Looking into Serenity's sky blue eyes, his fingers tugged lightly on the dress pulling it all the way across her perfectly shaped breast. He touched it, how soft and delicate it felt against his skin, he had to taste it. As if giving him permission, Serenity arched her back slightly towards him; she knew what he wanted. He lowered his head to the exposed breast and lightly, ever so lightly, brushed his lips against it, tracing it with his tongue, sending shiver down her back from the sensation. His tongue found the lonely nipple and hungrily took it into his mouth and suckled it. Sending Serenity into a moaning frenzy.

"Do you like this?" he asked softly, pulling the other strap to bring out the other breast.

"Oh yes…" she moaned in a whisper as she felt her chest completely bare.

"Good. I want only to please you Serenity, you are so beautiful, and I have waited so long for you to be in my arms again" he said to her before bringing her lips against his again.

He pulled her dress further down her body, now revealing her flat tummy; every inch of her body was perfect, as if sculptured by an angel. Wanting to see more he pulled the dress further down, revealing her white little panties, then slowly he ripped the dress right off her long legs. He couldn't take his eyes off her form, she was like an angel, _his_ angel, and he wanted to cherish every moment with her.

"Endy…" she asked as all he was doing was staring at her. But with the sound of his name he realised what he was doing and then slowly traced the top of her panties with his fingers, ever so slowing pulling them down. During this whole time they kept their eye's locked.

Once her panties were off he made his way back up to her a made her lips his own. As he did Serenity started to undo his pants, letting Endymion shake them off.

Once his pants were off Serenity had to regain her breath from his size, definitely not what she remembered, maybe even bigger? If that of cause was possible. But before going further he ask her again, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Breathless, Serenity answered, "I'm positive" as she took his lips as her own.

While kissing Endymion positioned himself on top if her and readied himself. Waiting for the pain Serenity grabbed the sheets and scrunched them in her hands, and ever so slowly he plunged in and waited for her to adjust to his size. After a few moments he began pumping. Serenity arched her back and closed her eyes, lost to the sensations that roamed her body.

He was in every cell of her body, every last crevice of her mind. She had completely lost control, not knowing where he started and she began. Her bloodstream burned as he quickened the pace, begging him for completion. Nails digging into the flesh of his biceps, she murmured his name and tightened around him deliberately. He groaned, speeding up further, driving into her without abandon. It was like magic, to simply put it.

Meeting every thrust, the fire burned through her body just as she now knew, was that of what he was feeling too. Then all of a sudden she froze, her back arching off the bed as she reached her peak. Her moans filled the room as she contracted around him, and with one final thrust he was sent over the edge, following her into pure ecstasy. Quickly pulling out, he landed next to her exhausted.

Then finding more energy, he took her within his embrace and pulled her closer, caressing her hair. Letting the gentle silence calm their nerves and emotions.

"Thank-you Endy…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"For what" he asked confused.

"For everything" She whispered back before she fell into a deep sleep.

Endymion took one last breath and sighed deeply, _'Something is wrong… I can feel it… and Serenity isn't going to tell me'_ he thought to himself as he felt himself dose off.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 29th June 2007 – 5:33pm  
**Edited on:** 1st January 2008 – 9:47pm

Katie-lee… :)


	8. Getting Answers

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 8: **Getting Answers

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Well mainly it was just Serenity fussing over what she was to do with the powers when she got them… and also a scene of Serenity and Endymion _Heating _things up.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Serenity woke up in the middle of the day. Slowly she got up out of bed, removing Endymion's grip around her waist slowly, not wanted to wake him.

Once out of bed, she went to the closet and grabbed some cloths, quickly shoving them into a bag. Then grabbing her brush and some other accessories she slowly made her way to the door. Luckily when vampires slept, they slept like logs and hear nothing.

'_I'm so sorry Endymion… please forgive me… but I need answers'_ she thought as she took an envelope out of her bag and placed it on the side door table. Then with one last glance over at Endymion she left.

Walking slowing, but peacefully, almost gliding, she turned down corridor after corridor until she reached the front door. On the table next to the door she grabbed a pair of keys and left the house. Once she was outside she quickly moved just in case someone did happen to be awake and hear her. She then read the label on the keys that read: Mercedes Benz. So she quickly looked around the parking let and saw the Merc, luckily there was only one out there, or it would have taken awhile.

Stuffing the stuff in the back seat, and placing herself in the driver's seat she started the engine and left. Trying not to make the tires screech as she drove of down the road. But as she got further away she picked up the speed.

She had been driving for at least 35 minutes before she reached a safe house. She was in and out, just freshening up and changing into the cloths she had gathered. She wore a pair of royal blue jean, a white tank top with a baggy light yellow shirt over top and a pair of white heels. She then put her hair in a messy high pony tail and left before the signal was sent to the main house. She was not longer then 20 minutes and was clear.

Once in the car again she drove straight to the place, and person where she knew answers would be for her question; the church and her supposed father.

_**0o0o0 **__**…Back at Endymion's Mansion… 0o0o0**_

Endymion moved in the bed, expecting to still have Serenity in his grasp, but she wasn't there. He quickly woke, and she was nowhere in sight. It was late afternoon… how long had she been gone for? He begun to panic, trying to connect with her mind and find her thoughts, but she was no where to be found, but it couldn't have been like last time, last time when she disappeared it was different.

So he quickly got up messaging Lita, Andrew and Chad; his generals, to his office in 5 minutes for an emergency. He quickly got dressed and went to the door to leave, but as he got to the door he noticed an envelope on the side table, it had his name in cursive writing right in the middle. It was Serenity's writing. Getting a bit antsy, and unsure weather to open it or not, he held it in front of him. There was a bit of weight in there, too much for just letter. So he opened it. Inside was a peace of paper and the earrings he had given her to track her down and listen in on her. Now shacking and nervous, he grabbed the letting inside, chucking the envelope on the table. The letter read:

_Dear Endymion, _

_Right now you are probably freaking out where I am, but please don't worry. I am somewhere I need to be. It's the only way I can find answers to my questions. Just please don't go looking for me. Promise Me. I will be fine. It's something I have to do. But more importantly, please understand. This has to be done for the greater good. _

_I love you so much and I will do anything to be with you forever. Please understand. I will be back in due time… just for however long I may be gone… please wait for me… there is no need to worry of my whereabouts. This is my wish, and I hope you respect this. Please don't go looking for me! I love you, and I promise we shall live forever at each others sides. _

_Love always, Serenity_

After reading this, the peace of paper slipped from Endymions grasp, and he fell into the chair that was nearby. He was lost for everything. There was so many questions going through his mind; '_where did she go? Why did she go? What answers to what questions?'_ But more importantly, '_Why?'_ The one question that always popped in his mind. Amazingly enough.

He was sitting for what seemed like an eternity, but was interrupted when Andrew was asking for is where about, _'Endymion, we are here waiting in you office for you. You made it seem like it was important'_ Andrew asked.

'_Yes, sorry. I will be right there'_ Endymion said. He slowly got up. There were so many things running through his mind. He always knew what to do, but now, he had no idea what he wanted to do. He finally got Serenity back, and now she left on her own accord, and didn't want to be found. But why though?

_**-+-+-+ **__**…Back to Serena… +-+-+-**_

Serena drove into the nearby forest of the church and parked the car somewhere unsuspicious. She locked up and hid the car keys some where close to the vehicle where she could find them just in case she was in a rush; she parked the car away just in case she needed a get away car.

Once everything was set she made her way out of the forest and walked towards the driveway of the church and made her way to entrance of the church. While she was walking towards the door nobody grabbed her and whatever, as she was an escapee last time she was here, but they just stopped in their tracks and stared at her. Serenity dismissed the people and made her way in to the church. Once she opened then doors every one that was chatting away in the foyer stopped and looked. She stood there for a minute to see what they would do, but they did nothing, so she carried on with her task at hand.

As she walked she did notice that some people were starting to follow her, while others ran away to tell others of her being there.

She walked straight to her so called father's office and banged on the door. With out a reply she opened the door and stood there. Staring at the man sitting behind the desk, with daggers in her eyes. As she turned to close the door she noticed the people that were following her scattered away.

Serenity also noticed that her father was alone in the room. There were papers placed all across his desk of various significant things. She just closed the door and walked towards him. As she got closer she noticed that the papers were of the ancient arts of the witch's coven. There were peaces that had a different language and were papers with scribbles on them. But he never showed any interest in the fact that she was in his office.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I'm just here to get answers" Serenity said as she took a seat across from his desk.

"I knew you would come back. But if this is going to get out of hand, you will not get away like you did last time. And while we're on that subject, where did you and Yaten go? I was quiet shocked, especially Yaten. He had so much high potential here" her father asked in a mocking tone.

"Look Kenji" she started, "Yaten had a reason, and it was of his own accord to free me. But as for where we went, is of little concern to you. But just keep in mind that I am here to get answers, and this time, if something may '_get out of hand_' as you put it, I will be ready and will not need rescuing" she said looking at him with hate running smoothly over her words.

"Arrr, so you say. But seeming you're here on a mission, what answers do you seek?" he asked interestingly enough.

"I'm not dumb. That was too simple. You do not give in so easily without your own selfish benefits included. Now what do you want in order so I can get these answers?" she said as she leaned in towards the desk and rested her elbows on it.

"Mmm… that's right. That was why you were my greatest asset. But now you can be an even better asset, if you just do what I want."

"And what do you want?" Serenity asked already knowing the answer.

"You're not _that_ dumb, dear."

"Mmmm, well you seem to be, as you know I will never do it for your selfish needs to free man kind of all threats."

"Well then what do you propose that will benefit me, and get you those answers you want?" he said smirking.

"Well, I've had a while to think. And my answers I'm looking for consist about the ancient ritual and power. So if you give you me the answers I want, I suppose I could give you something that you so desperately want" She said smiling.

"And what do you have that I want so '_desperately_' want?"

"Let's see, you have parts of the ritual, nearly finished right, well I could finish them for you. Yaten told me what you did to me… and due to your _overdose_, I managed to understand those dreams."

"Arr, but they are finished. As you may have forgotten, I have a connection to the spiritual world."

"Yes, but what about the last verse?"

"What are you talking about?" he tried to say calmly due to the overwhelming sensation of shock washed over him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, but nobody knows that verse. It was lost millenniums ago with the person who created, used, and sent the power into oblivion! What makes you so sure you have it?"

"Lost? Well maybe lost in translation" she laughed. "But it's still around. Passed down as something so simple. And I know this to be true as every time my mother, my real one. She would tell me all these weird things that I did not understand at that time, but I understand now!" Serenity said remembering what her mother used to say.

"Yes I see. Well then it's a deal. You give me the verse and I'll give you the answers" he said quickly.

"Oh no. You're giving me the answers first, and then you shall get the verse."

"You will give them to me! Either way I will get them!"

"Really, well I beg to differ. As the verses were never with the others. They are locked away in my mind somewhere where you would never look, or even imagine! So give me my answers!" Serenity said impatiently.

"Fine! I'll give you your answers if I can, but if you give me the wrong verse, or something happens, then you will not be leaving here alive!" Kenji said firmly. But surely enough, serenity knew that either way he wasn't going to let her walk away free.

Serenity laughed. When she was in training here she learnt many more things, and knew many more now. And especially since her memory had came back. "Okay, let's get down to business" she said.

During this time Serenity asked Kenji how to actually attaint the power, and once she finally got it, how to fully harness it, and so on. They were talking for about 3 hours. He did prove helpful, but not that helpful.

"So now you know how to use it. What are you going to do now?" Kenji asked, maybe a bit afraid by what she had planned.

"Well, I have a plan" Serenity said smiling.

"Yes, I have an idea. But what if I propose something to you. I do know that you witches never give up a good deal, especially when it's in your best interest" he said smirking.

"Arrhh, so you've done your research. But right now, there is nothing you can offer me to stop me on my mission" she said confidently.

"Well I'm guessing that you ran back to the vampires. And if I'm right, back to your lover that so happens to be alive. Even though he was suppose to be dead. But either way, he will want to turn you. And need I remind you, that vampires can not reproduce. You'll find if they had sisters or brother or what not, they would have been a human family before being turned themselves, or at least not in the same bloodline."

"Yes I am aware of this" Serena said a bit sad. She knew she could never have Endymion's children. Even if she were human, he was sterile and could never get her pregnant, so she mise-well get turned and wait until they find a child to adopt and turn them into one of them, as their own child. "Look, there is nothing you can say. I have my true love. He's offered me all the wealth in the land. Immortality, and what ever my heart desires" she said looking back up at Kenji.

"Anything your heart desires… Mmmm. Well what about children. From what I've heard children are hard to conceive in your position. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't all vampires '_sterile_'? Unproductive, infertile? But what if there were something I could offer you to make a cell tun fertile?"

"What you want _me_ to do is kill _all_ vampires. That includes him. If I get this '_something_', there is no point. He will be gone. And if there is a way, our child would be half vampire, something you will despise. And then have killed. So I will take my chances. And you know what? I didn't even have to look into the future to see that" Serenity said as she got up out of the chair.

"Arrh, so you have thought things through. You know there were times were you take the good offer with out thinking about it."

Serenity stopped and turned to him, "Yes… well I was stupid then. But since learning from my past, I have gained some sort of brains!"

"Mmmm, I can see. But if you leave this office, and try to make your way out of this building, you will be, by any means, bought back here to a cell to work for me. So just give in and work with me. If we kill the vampires we will be treated like gods. Given the out most respect and no one will look down on us. And this way you can actually have children. Think about it" Kenji said looking straight at her, pleading her to reconsider her movements, "It will hurt me so much to know that I will have to drug you up and what not to make you co-operate with me. Just give in. What would your mother say?"

Serenity looked at him, smiled to herself, "Mmm, so you think. But you underestimate my power. And to know that I could be with my lover forever, is enough for me" she then turned around to the door.

"You leave, and I will not hesitate in bring you back in any means. One because you have paid up for my help by giving me the last verse, and two because I will not let you help those _monsters_!" he said, as Taiki and Seiya came running through he door, "Arrh, just in time boys."

"Serenity" Taiki and Seiya said in unity.

"Taiki…" she nodded to him, then just stared at Seiya for a moment, "Seiya" then turned back to her father, "I guess a deals a deal, but you are breaking it by trying to hold me captive here, when I am mean to walk free, so I guess thanks for the info, but you ain't getting your hands on the last verse. So ask Taiki and Seiya to step aside, because I will harm them…" she said turning towards the brothers, "Please move out of my way" she begged them.

They looked at her, "Sere, I'm sorry, but we have orders. And if you do this, then we won't have to live in fear" Taiki replied.

"There is no fear. They only reason they kill us is because we are still out there killing them for no apparent reason. They have clone factories and are drinking clone blood. They no longer need us. But we dismiss this and kill them any ways like its some sport. Maybe jealousy because they are strong and have better sense. There is no need anymore!" Serenity said looking at them. Her voice held strong and secure.

"And what if clone blood gets boring and one may get the urge to taste real blood again, then decides he likes it too much that he keeps drinking human blood? What will we do then?" Seiya retorted back, looking straight at her, emotionless. Even though she was a very beautiful woman and he held a strong lusting desire for her, he found her very strong minded and stubborn.

"Annual blood donations from the hospitals will be made to resolve such issues. To be honest, there are actually vampires out there now, in the work force working with humans. Whish is why there is donation from hospitals to unknown blood banks threw out the world" she looked at the newly found dumbstruck faces of the people around her. "And what if I say that your sister Dawn was a vampire, and you could see your sister again? Then what would you do? This is you sister, the one you thought died" she looked at the brothers, " Dear brother Yaten kept a very BIG secret from you all, just because your family were too loyal to the church" Serenity blurted out.

"What?!?! How do you know about Dawn? Have you actually seen her?" Taiki said unbelieved.

"She's dead Taiki, she's lying to make us turn" Seiya said.

"If I'm lying then, how do I know her name, and what she looks like? As she was supposedly killed before anyone actually seen her to be you sister. And just to prove a point, she has strawberry blond hair, and eyes that look silver blue. Very beautiful might I add" Serenity said thinking about when she last saw her.

All three men in the room were shocked. Practically no body saw the Kou sister. But Serenity gave the tiniest description, and they all knew it was her. "But how is she a vampire?" Seiya asked. "Wasn't she killed in action" he looked at Kenji.

"Well Yaten said that, 7 years ago, you sister fell in love with this guy that was a vampire, but she never knew till too late. He turned her and left her to starve, a very horrible death, but when Yaten found her he thought it was too late, until she opened her eyes, he also knew by the time I got help she would die, so he shared blood with her. But since she was a vampire, it was kept a secret, so people thought she died, missing in action. But don't blame Kenji, she was on a mission before she ran away with her lover… so what else would the reason be?"

"So that's why no one has won this war so far…" Kenji said in thought, "he was telling her…"

"Yes, and she told him… it worked both ways" Serenity mentioned.

"No, this can't be" Taiki said looking confused, not being able to swallow what he just heard.

"Yes it's true…" Serenity said looking at him tensely.

"But this changes nothing… they're all gunna suck us dry" Kenji reminded them.

"This changes everything!" Seiya said looking at Kenji serious, "But what of Yaten? He gave her blood, and she was starving, so no doubt she, you know… turned him right?" he asked curiously.

"Yes… she did turn him, but it was an accident—"

"WHAT? But how'd he keep _that _a secret?" Seiya said cutting her off.

"Well we don't know for sure, but it was some substance he had that stopped the transformation. It worked, so he kept using it."

Both Taiki and Seiya looked baffled. They couldn't believe. Basically 2 out of 4 of them were vampire. How could they kill them now? They were family… all they had left. So they were kinda in a stand still right now on what they should do. "This changes everything now" Taiki finally said as Seiya stared into the open.

"No it doesn't!" Kenji said angrily.

"Yes it does" Serenity said back in the same fierceness. "What are you two going to do now? You have to make a choice? Stay here and kill your family even more, or come with me and see your sister again? The choice is up to you. But either way, I am walking out of here!" Serenity said as she waited for either one of the brothers to answer her.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

WOW, so what are they going to do???? Well gotta wait till next chapter, and sorry for the wait, school has been hectic. But I got this done, that's good, right?

**Created on**: 29th June 2007 – 5:33pm  
**Edited on:** 2nd January 2008 – 3:35pm

Leigh :)

Over and Out…


	9. Things Are Going to Change

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 9: **Things are going to change

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity takes off back to the Church to get answers. Endymion makes a plan to get her back, again, and to win this war.  
While Serenity is away she makes a deal; information for information. So she gets what she wants but Kenji breaks the deal and tries to get Serenity captured. Taiki and Seiya enter the room and she tells them about Dawn and Yaten. Now the two brothers are faced with two options.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"Yes it does" Serenity said back in the same fierceness. "What are you two going to do now? You have to make a choice? Stay here and kill your family even more, or come with me and see your sister again? The choice is up to you. But either way, I am walking out of here!" Serenity said as she waited for either one of the brothers to answer her.

Both Taiki and Seiya were looking at Kenji, who didn't look too pleased, then diverted them to Serenity, who raised her brow to them. They held for a moment then looked at each other while stepping aside from the door so she could leave; giving Serenity her answer. That was their decision. They had already lost nearly half their whole family due this '_war'_, plus their mother a father in action, and now a sister and brother were on the other side, and it sucked, so they chose to be with their family, or what was left of it.

"What are you two doing?" Kenji demanded at the brothers, and then looked directly at Serenity, "you cannot just walk out of here. Now stop her men!" Kenji yelled as Serenity went to grab the handle of the door.

"Sorry, but I think they no longer work for you" Serenity said mockingly as she opened the dor, "maybe I'll see you around" she half smiled as she started to walk away from the door.

"Wait" Taiki nearly yelled, "can we come with you? We really want to see Dawn, Serenity" he asked as they followed her out of the room.

"Sure" she smiled, "if you two help me get out of here first, cause it's not going to be easy" but just as she said easy, a whole heap of guards came and filled up the rest of the hall way they were in.

"Well I'm definitely in with you Sere" Seiya said as he grabbed his blade out.

"I'm not missing any action" Taiki said taking his two blades out.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at them, but she couldn't stare, a fight was about to happen, and this one she needed to win, so she grabbed her two sais that were hidden under her tank top in a waist holster that was disguised under the baggy yellow over shirt she wore.

They were now ready to fight. The odds were 10 to 1. But to be realistic, Serenity was one of the best fighters, and better than her were the Kou brothers, so these guards in their way had some pretty tough competition.

The fight was easy, it took the small group of 3 about 15 minutes to get them, but that was only one hallway. And if Serenity remembered right, she used many to get to her fathers office, so this was going to be a while before they actually hit the front door. But there's no way she or the brothers were going to give in, so they kept fighting and fighting til they got to the door. They didn't attempt to kill, but more so knock them out then run like hell before they come conscious again, or if they had to, wound then to slow them down. By the time they got to the front door half the day was gone and night fall was rapidly approached.

Unfortunately, the door had a spell put upon it and everything was in lock down mode. So Serenity had to use her little ability to get them out before more guards came.

"Umm, Sere, we're kinda stuck" Taiki said trying to pry the door open and Seiya trying to manually overwrite the door computer.

"Don't worry. Juts step back and watch" Serenity said before she placed her hands by her sides, closed her eyes, and chanted to herself. But nothing happened. So she narrowed her eyes and with a quick diverted flick of her eyes the door sprang open with a bang. The two brothers stood in amazements.

"Wow Sere… ummm…" Seiya was speechless.

"I'm a witch… now to the Merc that's out there in my spot in the forest" she said as she ran out the doors leaving two shocked men behind.

When they got to the Merc Serenity jump in and stated up then car and waited for Taiki and Seiya to get in. Once they were in and buckled up, Serenity hit the gas before any one could stop them.

The ride was silent until they hit the outskirts of town, "So where are we going?" Seiya asked as he and Taiki looked out at the scenery through the windows.

"I'm taking you to a safe house. From there I'll get in contact with Endymion and then from there, well, I dunno… I'm still working on that part, but we're going somewhere where no one knows about, so just relax" she said never taking her eyes of the road, even though she could probably drive there sleeping. She knew the outskirts of the town like the back of her hand.

It took longer then 45 minutes to get the house due to the fact Serenity was driving rather slow, and she wanted to actually take the time to take in the scenery. It was beautiful. The mountains, fields of lush grass, the flowers… it was just so beautiful. But she knew that once development picks up, it will be demolished to make room for more high-rises and office buildings.

But luckily for her, Seiya and Taiki didn't ask too many questions on the ride there. Or she would have had to have gassed them or something. She brought them to the same house her and Endymion had, the one she brought Yaten too. It was the safest place she could think of. It was the safest place she knew.

"So what is this place Sere?" Taiki asked her while he got out of the car looking at the huge house that stood before them.

"This is like my hideout. Before I reincarnated myself, this is where my lover and I used to meet up. He built this just for me. For us" she said smiling at the house, and memory.

"How did you know it was still here?" Seiya asked amazed.

"Well you know how my father gave me a day off after that fight, well that day at home I met Endymion again, and this is where he bought me. Hoping this place would bring my memories back. I mean it's funny when I think about it. Because I have no father, and I have no home. So in a way, this is my home. And my only family is Endymion. Plus you guys of course" she said smiling at them. "Let's go inside. I'm hungry" she laughed.

"Sure" Seiya said following her threw the front door.

"So what are you cooking us Sere?" Taiki asked, raising a brow to her.

"Well, if you trust my cooking I was going to cook… pasta… yeah pasta… pasta sounds good. Maybe some chicken cabonara?"

"Sounds good" Seiya said laughing at his brother.

As they walked through the house, the brothers were once again speechless at the sight. It was huge and the design was old fashion, yet tasteful and elegant. And yet they were impressed because Serena dumped the keys, and then made her way out of the foyer. Making herself at home. The brothers just followed her. They didn't want to get lost so following Serenity was the only think they could do.

On her way to then kitchen, Serenity stopped at the lounge room and showed the brothers how to use everything then showed them where the kitchen was. This was to give them something to do while she cooked them dinner.

When dinner was nearly ready, Serenity set the table outside on the patio. It had a nice view of the paddock and lake that was at the back. She also brought out some liquor bottles. Once everything was set up she got the two brothers and gave them their food and headed out to the patio with their food.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

'_Hey Endy__mion? Good news… the guy who monitors the safe houses just noticed that yours and Serenity's safe house is activated. So I think she's safe. But just in case, do you wanna come with me to check it out?'_ Andrew mentally sent Endymion a message.

'_Yeah__, I'll be right there. I need to make sure she's safe. But are you sure it's our safe house?'_ Endymion asked just to make sure.

'_Yea, positive. So hurry up, I'm in my car'_ Andrew then disconnected and waited for Endymion to get there.

It took Endymion a matter of 5 minutes to come running out of the mansion to Andrews black dodge viper. Once in Andrew hit the gas straight to the safe house.

"So is it just her, or does she have company?" Endymion asked Andrew.

"Well there are three people who showed up on the monitors" Andrew replied.

"If it is her, why does she always have to bring company all the time?"

"Dunno. Maybe they helped her escape" Andrew suggested. "Look, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine" he reassuring Endymion.

"Yeah… let's just get there so I can see with my own two eyes."

The rest of the ride was silent. They pulled up and seen the Mercedes parked in the driveway.

"Yep, it's definitely Serenity" Andrew laughed out. As he knew that she stole a Mercedes. And that was it.

"Mmmm…" was all Endymion said, "We better get inside, day lights going to break soon" he said as he opened the front door.

Once they got inside they instantly smelt Serenity's cooking, so they headed towards the kitchen, through the dining room to the large glass sliding doors that were open to reveal a table that sat three people. One blonde. One black haired man and another dark brown haired guy.

"Who's the company Sere?" Andrew asked as he and Endymion stood at the door.

Serenity and her guests turned around quickly, she was shocked. There was Andrew with a huge smile on his face, and a rather pissed off Endymion leaning in the door way. She bit her bottom lip and got up she looked at the two brothers. "Umm, Andrew, Endy… this is Seiya and Taiki. Their Yaten's brothers. Seiya, Taiki, this is Andrew and Endymion. If you excuse me" she said before she walked into the house, through the dining room, through the kitchen and just when she was about to go through the lounge, she heard Endymion calling for her.

"Serenity" he called out to her to stop. But she didn't so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him.

There was just a silent awkward moment. Serenity looked down at the ground and Endymion held on to her looking at her. She finally broke the silence, "Endymion—" but was cut off.

Endymion sighed, "Just don't ever make me stress like that again. Okay. Promise me…" he said softly. How could he get made at her? If he did he probably would have driven her away.

Serenity slowly looked up at him; he was looking straight at her, "Sorry… But I had to… and there is no guarantee that I won't do it again…" she admitted sadly.

Endymion looked at her, his eyes warm and inviting. He just looked at her, and without a word or warning, he captured her lips.

Outside, Andrew watched Taiki and Seiya clean up the dishes and glasses and when they finished followed them into the dining room where they sat and talked. Andrew was fascinated by that fact that all of the people Serenity bought back had been related to one another… Does she not have any other friends? While the brothers just wanted to learn more about their sister… or at least what he knew about her.

"So are these people of yours trust worthy enough to bring back to the mansion?" Endymion asked Serenity.

"Yes. They helped me. And they had a choice to try and keep me there. But they wanted to meet there sister and Yaten again. Their trustworthy. Don't worry" Serenity reassured him.

"Okay, well tell them that we're staying here for the day, and tonight we are going back to the mansion. And since you had me so worried, I am going to finally get some rest. So tell Andrew too. And I guess if you want me I'll be in bed" he said winking to Serenity. She raised a brow, that dirty vampire… she shook her head.

"Well sweet dreams" was all she said before walking back to the kitchen. Endymion left up the stairs to his master bedroom.

"Hey Sere, where's Endymion?" Andrew asked as she walked into the room.

"He went to get some sleep, you should too" she smiled. "Besides, I'll be fine, I can handle these two" she motioned to the brothers.

"Okay" Andrew then gave her a hug and left out of the dining room towards a spare room.

"Well Sere… this is fun…" Taiki said looking at her amused.

"Sere, Endymion... is that the Endymion we have heard of?" Seiya then asked, which made Taiki look at him then at Serenity with wondering eyes.

"Yes… Rumours are wrong. He's not as cruel as we thought" she said smiling at them. "Are you two tired at all?"

They both nodded, "I'll show you to your rooms. And by the way, tonight we're going to the mansion. So definitely get some rest" Serenity said as she made her way to a corridor and opened two doors that went into bedrooms for the brothers. They said their good nights and Serenity left to her room.

When she got to her room she noticed that Endymion was fast asleep. So she tiptoed over to her side, and got in. As soon as she did she felt large strong arms pull around her. She then snuggled up to Endymions chest and fell asleep.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 14th July 2007 – 10:00pm  
**Edited on:** 2nd January 2008 – 3:35pm

Katie :)


	10. Family Reunion

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 10: **Family Reunion...

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity goes back to the church to get answers, but when she decides to lave Kenji tried to hold her captive. But she changes the minds of Taiki and Seiya and they help her escape. When they are out she takes them to her hideout, to which Andrew and Endymion finds out about, and they come to see if she was alright.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

"So are these people your only friends?"

"What? No… why?"

"Well every time you runaway and come back you always have company and so far their all from one family… I swear, are they your only friends?"

"ENDYMION!!! If that were the case, then what makes you, Andrew, and all my other so called '_friends_'?"

"Awww, Sere, I'm stating the obvious… you have to admit, so far all your '_guests_' have been from one Kou family" Endymion said teasingly to Serenity, "And I'd hope I was more then a friend, or a sex slave. So what do you think of me then?"

"Aww… your worried… that's cute…" Serenity said smiling… "I don't think of you as my friend or _'sex slave'_… but my _lover"_ she emphasized her point by taking Endymions lips in a sweet passionate mind-blowing kiss.

"Okay then… so when do you want to leave for the mansion?" Endymion asked.

"Well I guess I'll have to get up and check on my '_guests_' and see if their up. And if so then after breakfast. Okay."

"Why do you have to get up, I'll get Andrew to check on them…" he said opening the connection to Andrew, _'Andrew, GET THE FUCK UP! Now check on the guests. If they're up tell them to get ready, as after breakfast we're leaving for the mansion, over and out' _and with that Endymion cut the connection and looked back at Serenity smiling, "He'll be happy to do it."

Serenity laughed, "Okay then. In that case, I'll go freshen up" she said as pushed the quilt of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. By the time she got to the bathroom door she turned back to Endymion who was watching her from the bed, "Are you coming?" she asked him as she stepped in the bathroom and out of Endymion's eye sight.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Andrew was sleeping peacefully, having quiet a nice, erotic dream before _'GET THE FUCK UP!'_ came running through his head making him shoot up in bed. Sweat starting to form. Then he heard Endymion's voice, _'guests tell ready, breakfast mansion out'_ and that's all he comprehended from the conversation. And before he could ask 'what the fuck', Endymion cut the connection and blocked his. So Andrew was left in his bed thinking '_what the fuck_.'

"Now I wonder what that meant." He asked himself before hopping out of bed to his bathroom to freshen up. "I guess I'm gunna have to be the one to wake the guests up or something and there's no way I'm making them breakfast… hey, why do I have this job? I didn't understand Endymion, so that's enough of an excuse to say I'm not doing it!" he said out loud while hopping into his shower.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

From Dawn to about 2 pm in the afternoon Taiki and Seiya slept, but that was all they had. They weren't used to sleeping during the day and wake during the night. So for the rest of the afternoon till now they were searching around the house. Investigating their surroundings, and finally were in the games room playing pool together till some other kind of life form awoke.

It was now about 6pm and finally they heard laughter coming from the hallway. It was obviously Serenity's laugh; they knew it everywhere. But the males, they only guessed it was Endymion's due to the fact she was closer to him then the other man that was there with them.

"Morning fellas" Serenity said smiling at them, "How'd we sleep?"

Serenity was wearing a light blue wrap with white flower prints, along with a nice pair of white sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands falling out here and there.

Both men looked at her, "Yeah, alright" they answered. They were both wearing black pants, but Seiya was wearing a red shirt, while Taiki wore a dark blue.

"Good. Well I'm starting breakfast, maybe scrambled eggs. So kitchen in 10. Okay" was all she said before she left the guys to continue their game.

When she walked into the kitchen. Everything was clean. She must thank whoever cleaned it last night. She then made her way to the fridge and got out the eggs, but she also noticed that Endymion had already gotten a blood sachet from the fridge and was somewhere in the house drinking it. Paying no mind, she placed the eggs on the counter, and went back for the butter. She then grabbed the fry pan from the bottom cupboard near the sink, placed it on the stove and turned a hot plate on. After cracking the eggs and beating them, she placed them in the pan to cook while she made the toast to go with them.

Just as she finished, as if on que, Taiki and Seiya walked in to the room. "Wow, you guys are good. Grab a plate and dig in… if of coarse you trust my cooking…" she laughed as she grabbed her plate and sat on the other side of the kitchen table instead of the dining table like Taiki and Seiya did.

It was silent while they ate. But just as Serenity was nearly finished Endymion came in, "So are we nearly finished breakfast?" he asked her as he walked to her, kissed her on the cheek and took the seat next to her. Endymion was wearing black pants, white button up shirt and black shoes. His hair was neatly combed.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and answered, "As a matter of fact. Yes. But where's Andrew?"

"What? He didn't—" but was cut off.

"Nope."

But just then Andrew walked through the kitchen door, "MORNING YA'LL…" he said out loud joyfully. He was wearing jeans and a yellow polo shirt.

Both Serenity and Endymion looked at each other then to Andrew with not too happy faces on. "Well morning to you too. But you better eat fast. We're leaving for the mansion soon" Serenity said.

"Yeah, no problemo's. And plus, me and Endymion came in my car… so I can leave when ever I like" he said smiling.

It was then when Endymion got up from his chair straight to Andrews ear, "Yea, about that. Well me and Serenity are taking your car, and your taking the Mercedes back with out guests" he said smiling.

Serenity sat there wondering what he said, but by the look on Andrews face, and Endymion's smirk, they weren't going to be talking for awhile.

"Come on man. That's my car" Andrew begged.

"Well that's what you get for not obeying me" Endymion retorted.

"What? You cut the connection before I could ask for a re-peat."

Endymion laughed, "re-peat, you're good. Now I've made my decision, so hurry up and get ready."

By which time the guys were finished talking, Serenity was having a fun time talking to Taiki and Seiya waiting for the other two to shut up and tell them what's going to happen next.

"Well I guess you guys are coming with me, so when you're ready we'll head off, aye" Andrew said walking over to the dining table.

Both Taiki and Seiya nodded and got up out of their chairs. They gabbed their stuff (weapons and clothing) and followed Andrew out the house to the Merc. Serenity and Endymion watched as Andrew and they others left.

"Well, we better be making a move too. I'll grab my stuff while you lock everything up" Serenity said as she left Endymion to lock up.

By the time Serenity got to the front door Endymion was outside waiting for her. She closed the door and they walked hand in hand to Andrews Dodge.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

Surprisingly, Endymion drove pretty slowly to the mansion. By the time they got there, there wasn't a welcome parade or anything, just a few maids and the butler.

They parked the car and walked inside. Everything seemed normal. But then they heard commotion coming from a side room. So they took off to look what was happening. When Serenity and Endymion got to the room they saw that Taiki and Seiya were introduced to their sister and Yaten. A Family Reunion. It was really sweet, because Dawn was crying and hugging them all.

They stepped into the room. It was a side office with a book shelf, desk, chairs, fireplace the usual. Andrew looked at them then walked out.

"Sere, this is so good. We're all together again" Yaten said out loud as he noticed her presence.

"It is, isn't it" she said smiling back. She then grabbed Endymions hand and walked out of the room to let them all catch up.

Endymion and Serenity went outside to the gardens and took a seat at the little table Serenity requested they put right in the middle. It was surrounded by the roses. Her favourite part of the gardens.

They were seated for what seemed like forever. Endymion then shifted his sight from the sky to Serenity. She seemed like she was in deep thought. This made his curiosity arise.

"So what's on your mind my love?" he asked her.

It took her awhile to register what he had said, but did reply, "Nothing in particular…"

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me? We are in this together?" he told her.

She looked at him, "While I was in his office, even though Taiki and Seiya where there, it was like he froze time, and he was just talking to me. He said that until I do what he wants, he'll do it for me. And that the hunt for Vampires is going to be double rate. And a game will be made of it. Which ever slayer gets the most in one night gets prizes. Endymion" she said turning her sad eyes to him, "this is my fault. And I need to do something fast. Really fast… but I need to find a quiet place first… but the only place I can think of is the mountains. I got what I needed from him. But I need a quiet place I can be… by myself… with out any distraction" she said diverting her eyes from Endymions.

He looked at her. They were silent again. "How long will you be gone for?" was all he said, emotionless. But she could tell he was distorted about her statement.

"I don't know… but I know, but the sooner I start the soon I can come back. But I will have to start the search soon, and how ever long that takes, I won't be able to help with this war much. Then after that I can do my thing… But you do realise that it might take a year?" she said as tears brimmed to her eyes.

Endymion grabbed her hands that were playing with the material of her dress and placed them in his, he then lifted her head to his by his finger, "I will wait for you… but just try to hurry… I'll be right here… waiting for you…" he said as he took her lips.

They held for a pretty long time before Serenity pulled away to start and cry. Endymion then wrapped his arms around her; pulling her to his chest so she could cry her heart out. He rested his chin on her head and thought of what was going to happen during this year she wanted. If he was ever going to be able to live with out her… but then he noticed they had company, _'What is it? If it can wait I'll talk later' _he told them.

'_Umm, right sir, it can wait'_ said the voice and ran away.

"Hey Sere, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here. We'll fix you a nice warm bath, and then we can talk more about this later, okay" he said looking down at Serenity.

She just nodded in his chest, so he picked her up bridal style and took her inside to their bedroom and ran her a bath.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"So what did he say?" asked a brown haired woman. She was wearing a black skirt suit with a white blouse and black heels.

"He said nothing because I didn't end up telling him" said a raven haired beauty who was wearing black pants, red satin blouse and black heels.

"What! Rei… he has to know immediately" screamed the brown headed woman to the other woman named Rei.

"Lita!" she screamed, then looked away lowering her voice, "and plus, he was busy…" she sounded sad.

"What do you mean?" asked Lita.

"He was with Serenity. He said that if it wasn't important, then come back later" she told Lita.

"This is important!" Lita explained.

"Yes, well it's just going to have to wait… because I was not going to disturb him and Serenity" Rei replied angrily.

"Look, just promise me you will tell him ASAP" Lita asked Rei which caused her to look at her friend.

"Okay, promise" she smiled.

"Okay, well I have to get back to Ken, so tell me how it goes, okay" she said before hugging her friend and leaving.

Rei then left her room back to her temple where she found a blue haired woman and a blonde waiting for her. The blue haired woman was wearing a white lab coat over black pants, while her assistant, the blonde wore the same attire.

"What's up Ami and Mina?" she asked plastering on a fake smile.

"Hey" both women said in unison.

"Greg told me, us. But we" Ami started pointing to herself and Mina, "wanter to know if it is true?" she asked.

"Arrgh, yes it's true… unfortunately" Rei replied back to the blue haired woman.

"Well do you know any detail?" Mina asked.

"No. But I sense it happening rapidly fast… and I also sensed something else, but I just can't figure it out" Rei said shifting her eye sight to the floor.

Both Ami and Mina looked at each other, "Are you okay? You know you can talk to us? We're all girls, and best friends?" Mina said to Rei.

"Yeah I know. But I guess I just don't know what my heart wants… no matter how many times I ask the fire, it's not what I want…" she said on the verge of crying.

Both Ami and Mina hugged Rei to comfort her, "There there, you'll find what you're looking for soon enough" Ami reassured.

Rei looked at her friends and wanted to cry again for having such good friends…

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Created on**: 30th June 2007 – 1:55pm  
**Edited on:** 2nd January 2008 – 9:09pm

Katie :)


	11. Rei’s hidden past, and the premonition

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**A/N:** Sorry all for the wait... but hey, I have all eyes on this story now... so there should be routine updates with out much wait... :) hehe, so please enjoy...

**Chapter 11: **Rei's hidden past, and the premonition

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity goes back to the church to get answers, but when she decides to lave Kenji tried to hold her captive. But she changes the minds of Taiki and Seiya and they help her escape. When they are out she takes them to her hideout, to which Andrew and Endymion finds out about, and they come to see if she was alright.

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Mina and Ami tried hard to comfort Rei… but it was to no avail, she was too upset to realise her friends were there… until Ami spoke out loud that was.

"You know what Rei?" Ami started, "I think there is a guy out there just for you… there's always someone out there for someone… Sometimes it's just hard to realise that they maybe right in front of you…" she said solemnly looking at Rei, then continued, "I mean, look at Greg and me. When I first came here, DAMN, he was so vain and thought he was the best scientist here and nobody else was as smart as him; I sure taught him a lesson, but anyways… as much as I hated his ignorance and attitude… I had a weird attraction to him… which turned out to be mateship; it's kinda weird, cause Greg says that he used to think of me as a little girl who thought too much… funny aye…?" she laughed softly as she remembered the old times when she first met Greg.

As Ami finished talking, Mina got a huge grin on her face… an idea… that turned into a really scary smile, almost smirking, "If that can happen to Ami, then it can happen to us… I won't tell you about me… but maybe there could be something between Rei and…" she looked at Rei, thinking how she was going to say this so Rei didn't kill her.

"Me and who?" Rei demanded, already getting angry at Mina.

Mina just looked at her and continued cautiously, "Well as the mistress of love… I think there is something between you and… Chad!" she said sternly, afraid that a hint of uncertainty would make Rei super angry as well as doubt Mina too.

Rei just looked at her, as did Ami. Mina just stood there looking at both the women who occupied the room with her, "I'm just saying, every time you two see each other, it's like you keep each others gaze, but disconnect as you both deny it, as you never get along… but hey, that's probably what attracts you guys. And I have noticed that even though you stare daggers at him, you still stare all the same… I mean yeah, you could be goggling and drawling all over Endymion, or another hot guy, but you choose to stare at Chad, even though it's with daggers" Mina persisted. "May I ask why you two hate each?" Mina then asked.

Ami looked a bit lost, but also understanding where mina was coming from; whereas Rei, she was now staring daggers at Mina, "What the hell do you mean? Isn't it freaking obvious why we hate other?" she practically screamed at Mina, hating the fact that maybe she might be on something right about Chad. Sure she had feelings for him, confused feelings, but hate was all she knew with him… this was too new for her… and hearing it from Mina was something else. Why hadn't she seen it? If one of her friends could, then why couldn't she? It was to over confusing, and she just wanted to drop it.

Mina just stared at her; "Uh-huh?" she said raising a brow at Rei, taking in every action to analyse it. She didn't know why they hated each other, and if she did, then why the hell would she ask in the first place? It got her totally confused too.

Ami, being quiet the whole time finally figured it out. Her face lit up like flicking a light switch to turn the light bulb on. "I get it" she rejoiced, "Mina, Rei and Chad only hate each other because since they have known each other, being mean to each other is practically all they know what to do to each other. I mean when they first met they had a small dispute, and ever since they have never taken the time to get to know each other, because they figured, if they didn't get along in the first place, then why try? Am I right?" she inquired.

Rei just looked dumbstruck at her, while Mina went into thought. It was a plausible reason, yes, and it did make sense. "But there's more to it" Mina added. "There have been a few occasions I will listen into their fight because there is nothing else to do; and the stuff they fight about… well for people who have never taken the time to get to know each other, they know a lot about each other" she said thoughtfully, not sure if it right or not.

Ami could see that Mina was still in thought, and Rei was steaming. "So?" Ami asked Rei, "Is there something about you and Chad that no one know?"

"What? No!" Rei said diverting her eyes.

"Does this have something to do with Endymion?" Mina then asked out of the blue, "Because when he first introduced us to Chad, and explained that he was new General for the Arms Department, you actually looked shocked, and were quiet furious at Endymion?" she tried to remember.

Rei quickly diverted her eyes, again, "yeah, right… if that were the case then why didn't I speak up and tell you guys?" she retorted back, trying to stay calm.

"Uh-huh" Ami gave her a questioning look, "Spill it!" she demanded.

"Spill what?" Rei angrily asked back.

"What ever it is between you and Chad… and maybe Endymion!" Mina then said.

"Look" Rei started in a calmer voice, "There's nothing there… and there's especially nothing between me and Chad" she said softly.

If Ami and Mina didn't know better, they would have sweared they heard a note of sadness within her words. "Rei?" Mina softly said walking to her friends and hugging her. "Did he hurt you or something?"

Rei then broke down into tears, shaking her head.

"Was there, or did something happen between you guys before he became General?" Ami then asked.

Rei then pushed Mina away angrily and looked at them, "it is absolutely NONE of you business" she yelled at them.

"Rei, we are your friends" Mina then yelled back, "you can tell us anything, and you should be able to trust us enough to confine anything to us!"

"You really wanna know?" she then yelled at them, wiping back her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes" Ami said softly.

"Chad and I were childhood friends. We were going out, then when I turned 21 he just disappeared. I never knew what happened to him. Then on my 23rd birthday when I was going to commit suicide, because I loved him that much as a child he come back, though this time he was a vampire" she yelled at them, tears streaming down her face. Ami and Mina looked at her with intenseness. They had no idea, and yet they were speechless. But Rei continued, "He tells me he's been watching over me ever since he was turned because he couldn't live with out me. So that now that I was dying he wanted to change me so we could be together forever… but if he truly loved me, why didn't he come sooner and try to explain, then offer to turn me?" she said mockingly, "But since I was passing e just done it anyway's. But the thing is, he had never done a change before, so when he finished it he didn't know what to expect. But the strange thing was, when I woke up, he was no where in sight. 60 years later we meet again, he tells me that the transition was corrupt and that he couldn't turn me, that I was officially dead, but hey, here I am in living flesh… so wtf?" she laughed, "he says some other things, then 'hey, I moved on and so should you!' then I meet this little redhead with big boobs hanging onto him. After that, I was distort. I mean he turned me to become what he was so we could be together forever, but he leaves me and moves onto a little big boobed nitwit" she couldn't help but laugh, "since there's was nothing to live for, I tried to kill myself, but I knew nothing of vampires… he neglected to tell me anything, and other vampires that I met only wanted me for my ability, or body. So I did outrageous things to kill myself… which was when I found out that it was hard to kill a vampire. So since I couldn't kill myself, and I was getting angry and irritated, I went rouge. Hoping someone like slayers, if they existed, or another vampire would kill me off" she said staring into the open space. "That's when I met Endymion. I was causing that great of a disturbance, they he come personally to 'take care of it'. But upon our meeting, he recognised me from other vampires as the fire reader seer, so he gives me a choice. I can either go with him back to his mansion and become his seer, and he will show name the ropes to being a vampire, or I could decline and die" she said as a tear came running down her face due to the flashback in her mind, "Unfortunately I was in such a bad depression that when Endymion saved me, I become attached to him, and confined all my troubles to him… and he was so nice that he understood and was the first real nice person to me…" she went silent.

"Rei" Mina and Ami said together. They just stared at her.

Rei than took a seat and continued in a quiet voice, "While I worked for Endymion, I got that much attached that I even trued to seduce him… but it was to no avail… he had a lover. So I fell hopeless to love. Then after another 30 years, he says he has a new General. I bright lad with a brilliant skill. I thought, yeah, should be good, but Endymion had warned me that I wouldn't like him, and that he was sorry… but I was not in the state of mind to recept it… I couldn't even see it in the fire" she laughed. "Then the next thing I know, we're being introduced and reality hits me… I was going to have to work with him… and our first fight was over, 'what happened to you trying to kill yourself? Now your working for Endymion's coven' and all I had to say was, how's red? The one with the big boobs? And that's when I realised what Endymion was saying abut I wouldn't like him… but I thought, Chad was from the army… so he had skills… he would prove useful…" she half smiled, "And that's when I tried my hardest to capture Endymions heart… I mean, all I wanted to do was make Chad jealous… and who better then with Endymion? Right."

"I had no idea" Ami replied, falling back into silence.

"Yeah, well, now you know" Rei replied as she got up out of the chair and exited the room.

Mina and Ami looked at each. It was a sad subject. But it did explain why Mina felt a connection to the pair. Even though all they did was fight, there was tension there… and that's probably why neither one has ever had a partner for so long. I mean no one has ever seen Chad with a female since he got to the mansion, and Rei had only had a few before Chad came, but when he appeared, she focussed all her time on Endymion.

"We have to do something" Mina said to Ami.

"No Mina. We will do no such thing! Her heart is broken, and besides, she said nothing about still liking him. Chad might not even still like her" Ami tried to convince her.

"Ami, did you hear her voice as she spoke?" Ami shook her head, "She still loves him" Mina continued, "Chad has never been with another female since he got to the mansion, and he looks at her in a certain way" she smiled. "They still love each other… but how are we going to get them together?"

Ami shook her head at Mina, "If you're doing your '_Mistress of love_' thing, do it alone!" Ami insisted.

"Ami, Ami, Ami" Mina said sadly. "I'll tell you one of the many things I've learnt in my entire life" she offered Ami.

Ami looked at her, "and what have you leant that is going to help this situation?" she asked.

"There are two monks. They are walking down a road and spot a woman trying to cross a stream. So the first Monk offers to carry her across. The woman says thanks and they go their separate ways. The second Monk is spitting mad. A couple miles down the path the second Monk speaks, 'You violated the rules to our order and you carried that woman across the stream.' The first Monk replies, 'I may have carried her across the stream, but you have been carrying her ever since'." Mina finished looking at Ami.

"So, you mean that… she's still carrying him around?" Ami tried.

"In a way, yes," Mina said, "Even though it happened ages ago, she is carrying around the fact that he hurt her, and him too, which is why they fight" Mina helped Ami understand.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense" Ami replied. "But what does it have to do with the situation _now_?"

"You can't change the past, and you have to live with that. But they can't move towards the future if you hold onto their pasts" Mina explained. "And it seems to me that it is because of this past that neither has ever dated since seeing each other. So we have to help them overcome their past, and help them live with it so they can move on, and find happiness… hopefully with each other again" Mina smiled.

"Uh-huh" Ami said while thinking the information through. "I suppose it makes sense… but how do you propose to get them together and work out their problems?"

"Well, we need to make sure that Chad still has feelings for Rei, and if there is so much as a hint there is, we need them to talk to each other, so both can understand where the other person is coming from, and they con overcome this obstacle so they can more forwards to a future where they are not carrying this lump on their backs" Mina replied.

"Okay then, you work on Rei, and I'll work on Chad" Ami then said out of the blue.

Mina was shock, "so you are going to help then?"

"Yes. It's for a good cause, and I have always wanted to see her happy" Ami smiled.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't wanna take on Rei?"

"Yes, you have a way of talking to her, I don't. And besides, I can use Greg to pry some information out of him too" she smiled.

"I have never seen this side of you Ami" Mina said astonished, "I like it" she smiled.

Ami shook her head, "Okay, well I have to meet Greg anyways, so I'll talk to you later" she said as she left the room.

Mina stood there smiling at her self. Being the Mistress of Love had it perks sometimes… though it was a pity she couldn't use her talent on herself. But she was pretty sure Andrew was her mate, and he didn't mind them going slow. But forgetting about herself, she straightened her shoulders and marched off in pursuit of Rei.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

For the rest of the night Mina looked everywhere and found no sign of Rei. Thinking maybe she went somewhere to calm herself down, she found Andrew and spent the rest of the night by his side.

Ami and Greg were actually out on a date, doing their usual thing. Much like everyone else who just did the usual.

Though Serenity and Endymion talked more and still had heaps more to talk about on coming nights. But one thing Endymion had to do the next night was ask Rei what she wanted to say the night before. But she said it wasn't that important, so he figured it could wait until the next night.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

When Endymion awoke from his dream, he was that the bed was empty and the balcony doors were open. He got up slowly and approached the doors. When he got closer he saw Serenity leaning on the rails. She was deep thought and almost looking sad.

"Hello" he said quietly as he stood next to her and leaned against the rail as well.

"Hello" Serenity replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing… just thinking about a few thing" she half smiled. "What about you? How did you sleep?"

He slowly leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I slept wonderfully. I had the happiest dream ever" he smiled wider. "But enough abut me, you seem worried. What were you thinking about?" he inquired.

"Can I ask you a question? And I want you to actually think about it, and take it serious… even though it may seem impossible" she asked looking at him.

He paused for a moment, "I guess, sure. What's on your mind?"

"What would you do if I died? Like fully died and could not freeze my spirit and soul in time to make my true self get reborn?" she asked him. She was looking directly into his eyes. She noticed him take the words in and winced at the idea of her dying.

"Mmm…" he thought for a moment more. "I honestly don't know. I guess I may have to learn to live without you… or wait until you are reincarnated and hope that who ever you turn into has your soul and spirit and falls in love with me. Or at least is not afraid of me, so that when I show her my true identity, she falls in love with me, so I can be with you again" he said slowly. "But what brought this on?" he asked her.

Serenity smiled, "Nothing. Just curious" she smiled back.

"Well then" he said playfully, "what would you do if I died?"

"Honestly? I truly do not know. It would also be depending on if I were still human or a vampire."

"How so?"

"Well, if I were human, I might try and move on and have a family like I have always wanted, or if I was a vampire, I would try very hard to get someone to kill me, because living with out would be murderous. And I will not be able to love another and have children. So what would be the point in living? Right?" she looked at him.

He was smiling at her, "well not to worry, we will be together forever" he assured her.

Serenity diverted her eyes only for a second and smiled back at Endymion, "yeah."

"Anyways, I have to go and talk to Rei about something. So why don't you go and make friends while I'm gone. I hear that Mina and Ami are very interested in getting to know you better" he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure, I was actually planning on doing something like that anyways. So have fun, and I guess you know how to find me".

When Endymion turned to leave, she let out a small sigh. When he was out of sight she broke down into tears. If only he knew.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

As Endymion turned to leave he had a feeling within him that said Serenity was hiding something. Much like the feeling before she left to the church. But she assured him she was going no where… but what of the feeling then?

Ignoring it for now he located and connected to Rei, _'Rei, I'm on my way, so if you're doing anything, drop it'_ he said as he walked towards her temple.

'_What? Why?'_ she answered back. Forgetting about the other night when she had to tell him something.

'_You wanted to tell me something the other night, and I said I would talk to you later, so here is your later'_ he replied.

'_Oh'_ was all she said as she remembered, _'I'll see you soon then.'_

Endymion didn't reply, he just cut the connection and headed for her temple.

When Endymion reached the room where Rei was, she was sitting in front of the fire. She had her back to him, but he could tell she was sad, or maybe she seen something she didn't like.

"Ahem" Endymion coughed to let her know of his presence.

She turned around slowly and her frown soon turned into a smile, "You're here."

"Yes" he nodded, "So what did you see?"

"Well yesterday, I sensed something happening fast, and there was something else," she paused. She was biting her bottom lip in thought.

"AND? What did you see today?" Endymion pursued.

"This war is coming to a sudden halt. It's going to happen fast and without warning" she talked as if in a trance, "There are many things that are uncertain, but the first happening is oh so very close, and when it does Serenity will not be safe," she looked at him.

Endymion was now frowning at her, "What about Serenity? What's going to happen? Why will she not be safe?" he quickly asked.

Rei once again bit her bottom lip, "A life changing alteration. A new Serenity… same spirit…" she sounded lost now. She paused to try and get understanding from her thoughts before speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion tried to stay calm, but what she was saying was a totally different meaning, and it actually scared him.

In one second, Rei's head snapped towards Endymion, "Serenity's…"

- To be Continued…

**-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Chapter started**: 30th June 2007 – 2:46pm  
**Edited what was there:** 2nd January 2008 – 9:09pm  
**Chapter continued and finished on**: 3rd January 2008 - 9:50am

Katie :)


	12. Decisions and Ache

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 12: **Decisions and ache

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Rei is confronted by Mina and Ami. They want to know her past. So she tells them of her past with Chad and why they '_hate'_ each other.  
Serenity and Endymion talk about '_what if'_ situations. But Serenity already knows something? But what?  
When Endymion approaches Rei, she tells him that Serenity will be in danger, and that she's… haha! I'm not telling! Read on and find out… hehe… :p

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

Endymion was now frowning at her, "What about Serenity? What's going to happen? Why will she not be safe?" he quickly asked.

Rei once again bit her bottom lip, "A life changing alteration. A new Serenity… same spirit…" she sounded lost now. She paused to try and get understanding from her thoughts before speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion tried to stay calm, but what she was saying was a totally different meaning, and it actually scared him.

In one second, Rei's head snapped towards Endymion, "Serenity's…" her eyes were watering. Sadness and horror filling them with each tear that threatened to spill.

"Serenity's… what?" Endymion moved closer towards Rei, "What? What's happening?" he sounded stressed.

"I'm so… so sorry Endymion" Rei finally broke own into tears.

Endymion on the other hand was getting annoyed, and angry. "Rei," he tried to say calmly, "what did you see?"

"She… she's going to die." She cried as she lowered her head. "There's nothing you can do…" she added just under a whisper.

Endymion immediately went quiet. That was one thing he was not expecting. But then hearing that there was nothing he could do to stop it… it aggravated him. He had just found her again after how many years, now Rei says that she I going to die, and there's nothing he, or anyone else can do to stop it. But as he thought more about it, it did explain Serenity's earlier question. But then, why would she keep _that_ from him? Why did she not tell him?

"How" Endymion asked Rei. His voice was quivering and high pitched. He was scared, anxious, and most of all, afraid. What was he to do?

Rei slowly raised her head towards his, "She will fight, no matter where she is. Her fate is set, and you can't change fate. By all means you can try… but you will fail" she looked solemnly at him.

He fell to his knees with his hands over his face. "How? Why?" he spoke through a strained voice.

"How is undecided… why is undecided… but what ever the choices… what ever her plans and actions; she will die" Rei replied in a low voice, "Her time is up, and the ferryman is waiting for her." Endymion was quiet. "You can not let this disrupt the plans you had for this war. Everything _must… must_ still go according to plan" she insisted in a strong commanding voice.

Endymion quickly turned his back to her and wiped his face, "thank-you Rei" he tried to stay strong, but his voice failed him, "I will use this advice and win this was" he said as he strode out of the room.

Rei sat there in silence, "no, there is no need to be thankful" she said out loud to herself, "I should be saying sorry…" she quietly sobbed. "Through out this whole time I have stayed with you, your mind has been pre-occupied with Serenity. You lose her, and just now you get her back. And because of this war, you are going to lose her again, for real" she let her eyes water and sail down her face. "But there is still hope… you just have to believe" she said with faint hope in her voice.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"So you're really only 22 years old" Mina said to Serenity. It wasn't a question, but a statement in disbelief.

"Yes" Serenity laughed, "Why? How old did you think I was?" she asked.

"Well, considering you did bring yourself back to life" Ami added.

The girls were sitting in a small lounge room with an open glass wall towards the gardens. Serenity took Endymions advice, and got to know Ami and Mina better. They hit it off right away. And they had leant so much off each other.

"Mmm…" Serenity mumbled in thought. "Well from when I last brought myself back from the dead, to know, I'm 22" she restated.

"Okay, so how old were you before you… you know… died?" Mina asked out loud, "not to be rude?" she added.

"Not at all" Serenity smiled, "when I first '_died_' I was 23."

"Wow" Ami said, "Just a year older" she smiled, "hopefully this time you can out grow that number."

"Yeah… But it had been 300 years, and now that" Mina mumbled to herself, "So technically" she looked at Serenity, "You're 345 years old" Mina smiled in victory.

"Suppose you could put it that way" Serenity replied.

"Well at that way it makes me seem less old" Ami laughed.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked looking at Ami.

"You just did" Ami replied.

Mina laughed, "Stop being so… weird" she said turning towards Serenity, "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Well, it's just fascinating to me… and it really annoyed me because I couldn't see… but how was… how did Endymion act during my 300 year '_Sleep_'?" she asked them.

"Mmm…" Mina went silent.

Ami just looked at her. She slightly looked away and bit her bottom look.

Serenity eyed them off… was something wrong? Did something happen? Something must have happened, or why else were they acting strangely right now? "What?" she asked softly.

"Well…" Mina replied looking at Ami. "No one actually knew you existed… we found out about your pasts when you came her the first night" she said in a cautious voice.

"But don't get us wrong, it just gave us an answer as to why Endymion started acting… differently all those years ago" Ami added.

"O-kay" Serenity dragged, "how did he act _differently_?"

"He didn't! That's the thing" Mina said in a low voice.

Serenity laughed softly, "Then how did you know he acted '_differently_'?" she asked them.

"Because one night he comes home raving mad. The next couple of nights are the same. Then one night he is calm and quiet as anything. And them he just started acting… normal" Mina paused.

"Maybe to normal. He took his duties more serious and no longer cared for anything" Ami added. Her eyes never meeting Serenity's.

Serenity was now frowning, "okay… that's understandable… but that's not a big, _big_ change" she said confused. "I would have thought something totally different. Like killing… blowing up things… umm, I don't know."

"Mmm… now _that's _understandable" Mina laughed.

"But it's true… it was different to us because we knew him best… and that was very much out of character… especially after so long" Ami said.

"Uh" Serenity said as she looked away from the girls.

"Well hey, enough about this subject…" Mina suggested after a moment of silence, "What sort of things do you like… like… clubbing? Cooking? You know?" she asked Serenity.

Serenity faintly smiled, "well, I do like to dance… and I can cook… umm… I'm not really good at much, as my whole life I was only subject to fighting and killing," she paused to look at the girls.

Both Ami and Mina were looking at her with shocked faces. "You were subjected to _that_ your whole life?" Ami asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. My whole family, the Tsukino line, has been fighting with the Vatican since it first got established. My family has a long line or warriors… and I guess every generation is meant to carry on that legacy" she laughed at the reality of it all.

"Well, when this is over, think, you can live peacefully with Endymion, forever and ever" Mina said in a sweet, childish voice.

Serenity looked away from them with. Her faint smile disappeared and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?" Ami asked quickly.

Serenity clenched her jaw and blinked away the feeling of wanting to cry. "It's nothing" she smiled at them, "I was just thinking about something. So what were you Saying?" she asked them. Hoping they would fall for her fakeness.

Ami and Mina looked at each other, "nothing… don't worry about it" mina said.

"Oh, okay then" serenity spoke in a small voice.

Ami quickly looked away from the girls. "are you alright?" Serenity asked cautiously.

After a moment Ami turned and smiled, "It was just Endymion, wondering where you are. He wants to see you. He's in the library" she said looking at them.

Serenity nodded her head, "Okay" she then got up.

"Maybe we can catch again, soon" Mina said as Serenity started walking away.

"For sure" Serenity smiled, "its nice talking to you guys… you two are really nice" and she walked out of the room.

When Serenity was out of sight, Ami turned to Mina, "Did you see how she reacted, and sideswiped that statement about after this war and her being together with Endymion forever and ever?" she sounded serious.

Mina nodded the whole way through Ami speech. "Yes… do you think something's going to happen… or she knows something we don't… or maybe" she gasped, "She's thinking about leaving Endymion again?" her voice was high and panicky, though there was worry and stress.

Ami just looked at her, "there's something… maybe we should ask Rei if she has seen anything?"

"Yeah… they can both see into the future, so maybe Serenity saw something… and no doubt Rei would have saw it too" Mina added.

"Let us go then" Ami said as he get up form her chair and started to walk away.

**-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

When Serenity reached the library, it was quiet and looked deserted. The library was huge. The size of an average persons house, but like one eighths (1/8) of the actually mansion.

"Endy?" she said softly as she walked in. The whole place was marble with large dark red oak shelves and grand stair case.

"Serenity" Endymion sounded happy as he appeared at the top of the stair case.

"Hello" she smiled as he approached her.

"Hello back" he said as he hugged her. "So what's up with all the '_hellos_' lately?"

"Nothing, you can never get enough hellos."

"Uh-huh" he laughed to himself.

"Anyways, Ami said you wanted to talk to me… so what did you want?"

"Oh, yeah, it was just about the plans we have for you to do your thing, I was talking to Rei and she said the soon the better or something" he said trying not to sound fake.

"Oh yeah, how did the thing with Rei go anyway?" she quickly said. Trying to get off the whole topic completely.

"Yeah, it went good. She told me some really good advice and thinks we have a pretty good chance of winning" he said calmly.

"Mmm…" Serenity nodded, "That's good news."

"Yeah it is" he agreed. "Anyways, enough about this whole war… let's focus on us while we have the time" she suggested.

Serenity smiled, "that would be really nice" she said holding back her tears.

"Are you alright" Endymion immediately said.

"Yeah, just this whole situation… I hate it" Serenity spoke honestly.

"Well, for now it's about us… and plus, it will take our minds off the things" he said as he kissed her. When they pulled apart he took her hand and dragged her off somewhere so they could enjoy each others company.

**-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"Okay, we have to ease into it, okay" Mina looked at Ami. They were headed towards Rei.

"Ease" Ami replied.

"Ami, take this serious" Mina said bringing them both to a halt. "We don't want her to know that we know something… she might not even know anything."

"Know what?" Rei voice asked as she rounded the corner.

"Umm…" both Mina and Ami looked at each other.

Rei continued to stare at them with one raised brow, "what might I know?" she asked again.

"Umm…" Ami was frantic. She kept chattering incoherent words.

Rei then turned her gaze upon Mina, "Mina" she said warningly.

"Okay, okay" Mina blow under the stress, "We just wanna know if you knew anything about why Serenity is acting all weird and stuff?"

Rei was taken back, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we were talking… and I said something about her being with Endymion forever and ever… and she just looked away sad…"

Rei was taken back once more, "So she did know" she said under her breath to herself.

"Know what?" Ami then asked. Now putting pressure on Rei.

"There's something… but I can not tell you" she said looking at them.

"Why not" Mina nearly shouted in dispute.

"Because Endymion has asked me not to tell anyone" she looked at them, "and that means _anyone_."

Ami and Mina then went into Slums Ville. They came there looking for Rei in hope of finding something out… and now they weren't allow to know anything. Such bummers.

"Well at least tell us one thing" Mina looked at her, "is it that bad?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Rei replied.

"It's going to tear them apart, isn't it?" Ami then asked.

Rei just looked at them, "Look, we have a fair chance to win this fight… and everything is going according to plan… but one thing will not… but as much as it is unexpected, it is expected" Rei said quietly to them. "No matter what."

"Is there anything anyone can do?" Mina then asked.

"I'm not permitted to talk about it okay… I'm sorry… I have to go" Rei quickly said as she disappeared.

"Mmm… I wonder is Trista's seer has seen anything?" Mina then said out loud.

"Mina" Ami questioned her. Warning her, "we are not allowed to know… which means what ever it is… will distort things… and ruin our chances of winning… so leave it, and when the time comes… we will know." Ami looked sternly at her, "and besides, if Akemi has seen anything, Endymion and Trista would have been notified first, and then the decision not to tell anyone… so even if she did, she would most definitely not spill."

"Yeah, I guess your right" Mina said lowering her head. "lets get back to lab."

**-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"Endymion," Serenity said looking up at him, "I never want this night to end" she kept smiling.

Endymion smiled down at her, tightening his grip, "yeah, me too" he whispered.

"Do you think this will always be like this?" she then asked him. Not wanting him to worry about her.

Though Endymion found it hard to burst out in a fit of tears, anger and rage. It wasn't fair that she had to die. Little lone where and when. "I hope so" he replied. Mize well make the best of what time they have, than fight about the situation.

"Will you sty with me forever? No matter what?" she than asked.

Endymion, now was getting a little worried, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Just incase something happens and it breaks our bond… or relationship. I just want to know that you'll love me no matter what" she smiled.

"Well like is said earlier, "If you ever did die" nearly choking on the word '_die_', "I will find your reincarnation, and hope they are just lie you… even down to the part where they fall in love with me."

To his response Serenity snuggled more into the side of Endymion, "Yeah… besides, how could anyone NOT fall in love with you" she laughed.

Endymion just held her tighter against him.

"I hope that we stay _happy_ like this forever… and the _pain_ you suffered because of me will not stop you from _enjoying_ the simplest things in life. And I hope that no matter what, we will live in the _light_" she mumbled dozing in and out of sleep.

Endymion listened carefully to what she was saying, but in the end, it made no sense to him. "Shh… it's alright, just sleep for now" he said as he too tried to relax in hopes that sleep would take over him. But the whole Serenity dying thing rung in his head like a grey cloud; never leaving even the smallest of thoughts.

**-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

This chapter may seem pointless, but trust me; there is much in this chapter that leads up to the final point. But hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Cheerios.

**Chapter started**: 3rd January 2008 – 5:07pm  
**Chapter continued and finished on**: 6th January 2008 – 11:34am

Katie-Lee :)


	13. The vision

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 13: **The vision

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Endymion is faced with news that he did not want to hear. Especially since there is nothing he can do. But because of this, and especially Serenity's actions, Ami and Mina are determined to find out what is up… but how will they find out the new? And why is Serenity acting all weird and not telling Endymion the dark secret, and vice versa with Endymion not telling Serenity that he knows. Will the truth come out?

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-++-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

The next morning when Endymion awoke Serenity was once again nowhere to be found. But he could feel that she was close, so he settled himself down somewhat knowing that she did not run away.

When he got dressed in his usual black dress pants and white cotton shirt, he found Serenity in the gardens. She was sitting in the lush green grass on a blanket. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a black singlet. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She was facing towards the roses. Her legs were crossed as if she was meditating and her eyes were closed.

He walked towards her slowly and took a seat next to her. As he sat down Serenity moved her body closer and leaned in. He looked down and noticed her eyes were still shut, But he still wound his arm around her waist to hold on to her.

They sat in silence for moment before Serenity spoke, "hello" she smiled in a small quiet voice.

"Hey" he replied back, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead. "Why are you up so early?"

"Because I just wanted to see the sun. And besides, you can never have enough sun… or in your case light" she hummed happily.

Endymion casually laughed, "Okay then, some ones happy… but you seem so tired."

"No, I'm fine… I was just… seeing" she hesitated.

Endymion looked at her. He was uncertain to what he should say. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but everything wasn't going to be alright. She was going to die! She knew it, and didn't tell him. He knew it and she knew better. But how does one live with out their soul mate? Sure he could move on, or wait for a reincarnation, but that's time where he is with out her. And there's also no guarantee that her reincarnation will actually love him, or even have the slightest interest in him.

"Endymion, would you find me wicked if I told you that I wanted to run away, far away from here with you?" she asked him, though never meeting his eye sight.

"Umm, Serenity?" Endymion sounded worried, "what is all this really about?"

Serenity reluctantly looked at him, "Nothing, just I… I just want to escape from here with you and live forever and ever with you… away form all this fighting and horror and death." Her eyes were tearing up, bordering at the edge, threatening to spill. But what he also didn't know, was that this way they could spend more time together before she had to depart front the world of the living, not that he knew she was going to die for real anyways.

"Was it something you saw" he finally asked her, building up some sort of courage to ask her the truth.

"What?" she looked at him strangely. Forgetting her own words.

"You said before that you were seeing" he said looking at her, "so I assume that you wanting to run away was due to something you may have seen" he questioned her raising a brow.

Serenity slowly turned her head away from him, "yes, I did see something" she sighed.

Endymion used his other hand that wasn't around her waist to move her face back towards him. He cupped her cheek and bought her face to eye level, "Tell me what you saw" he said softly in a loving and endearing voice.

Serenity reluctantly let his hand guide her face back towards him. As she did she couldn't help but look into his never ending eyes. They such devotion and emotion for her. But as he spoke, his silky words washed over her, encouraging her to spill her darkest and nastiest secret. But she couldn't. He wouldn't understand. Sure they could run away, but that would only buy her so much time, because her time was due to end with _war_. "It was horrible" she breathed. But what she was doing was the most horrible thing ever. "I saw all this blood and slaughter. I just can't handle it" she tried to say in a solid voice, but failed. She was torn; because she was lying to her love because she couldn't bear seeing his eyes with the hurt knowing she was to die. Not now, not ever. They had just found each other after so long and already they had to depart. She was only 22, and the funny thing was, was that her 23rd birthday was due in a few months, and the way the war was heading, she wouldn't even be able to make it to that. Her future was doomed either way she went, but if she could buy as much time as there was, she would cherish every moment of it.

"Shhh" Endymion said rubbing her back. He was confused by the sight he say. She was distorted and he could see her mind was going everywhere. But why would she not tell him the truth. Why would she want to run away if she was to die? Rei had said that no matter what they did her time was up and fate wanted her. It made no sense. She as a seer too would have seen this as well. "We'll work this out together" he spoke slowly.

With out realising, Serenity's eyes were spilling the very essence she tried to keep in. It was useless; no matter how hard she try, she could not hold the tears in. it was a violent act of love and trust that made her feel like this. Not because Endymion abused it, but Serenity did. She abused their love and trust by hiding such a hideous secret from him. And violently she tore herself apart; knowing that she could never make him happy. Maybe they were never meant to be together? But how? They had that connection?

"Serenity?" Endymion asked in a low concerned voice. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Serenity froze and snapped her head upwards towards his. Her jaw flexed, deciding weather she should tell him, or not. "It was just a horrible sight to witness in a vision. Seeing it in real life would be even more horrible" she made a weak smile.

Endymion sighed to himself. Was she not going to tell him? She had to sometime or later… but when? Would she ever? It actually pained him to even think of the possibility that she would never tell him. They were partners, lovers, they had no secrets. But why would she keep this one? Maybe there was more to it? '_Yeah, there had to me to it' _Endymion thought to himself.

Endymion was going to open his mouth to say something, but someone had already said something. It was Endymion. Someone was looking for him. Both he and Serenity turned their gaze towards the fiery raven haired beauty running towards them.

"Endymion" she yelled as she ran. She was wearing ceremonial cloths. Large baggy red pants and white shirt. Both of her hands were wrapped in a white cloth.

Both Serenity and Endymion looked at each other before turning towards Rei. They stood up and waited for her to come closer. But as she got closer her eyes were wide in shock, in direct line with Serenity. Before Endymion could decipher her message, he saw Serenity in the corner of his eye. She looked as though she wasn't breather. But her chest was moving up and down in an irregular pattern, much like suffocating. This bought his whole face to turn towards her. She was standing perfect straight with her arms by her side, but she was choking on something. Her eyes were wide open and they were just staring.

"Serenity" Endymion roared. Was this how she was meant to die? Surely not?

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to knock her out of the daze, but with in seconds she took a large intake of air in and as she breathed it out her whole body went limp, falling into Endymion's arms.

By which time Rei had arrived, she was panting, "it's alright, she's alive" she breathed heavily.

Endymion turned towards Rei in a slow manner with slit eyes, "And how is it you know that?" his voice was some what malice.

Rei sighed, "She probably saw what I just saw" she breathed.

Endymion then looked down to Serenity. Her limp body in his arms. She was knocked out, "what did you see?" he then asked towards Rei.

Rei simply pointed towards Serenity, never taking her eyes off Endymion.

Unsure what she meant he connected to her mind, _'what? Is this about her, or do you want to discuss this privately?'_ he gave her a questioning look.

"Both" she said out load.

Endymion then looked down to Serenity. "I'll take her to her bedroom and I'll join you in your temple" he said picking Serenity up bridal style.

Rei nodded her head and watched Endymion carry Serenity away towards the mansion. When he was out of sight she let out a sigh, "you are not going to like this one bit" she said out loud to know one in particular.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"So wh…" Endymion started as he walked in to Rei's temple. "What the hell happened here?" he asked looking at her with a raised brow.

Rei was standing in the middle, where her open fire place was, holding a burnt/charred peace of timber. Around her everything was burnt to black. Even the fire place was burnt out, and the timber she was holding was the barrier around the fire.

Rei looked at Endymion with a surprised look, quickly pivoting her eyes from him, "umm…" she glanced around, watching where his eyes looked, "this is kinda what I wanted to tell you" she half giggled, "due to a… umm, vision" she smiled.

Endymion let the breath of air out that he was holding and lifted his head to Rei, slightly shaking it. "Is it still usable?" he asked her, gazing upon the fireplace.

Rei turned with his eyes and looked at her fire. She half pouted, "well, it's usable, but it has to be light seeing… anything that needs pushing and opening and is deeper" she looked at him, "I can not do" she lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get someone here to fix it straight away" he half smiled at her.

"Thanks Endymion. Always looking out for me… surely it must be bothersome?"

"Hush" he silenced her, "there is no need. It has never been bothersome. And plus, this is something needed… not wanted" he gave her an assuring smile.

Rei simply smiled back and slumped her head low.

Noticing her reaction to his words, he spoke, "so what did you see?" he asked.

Rei quickly looked up in shock, gasping that she nearly forgot. "Yes, yes, sorry" she laughed, "nearly forgot" she turned to her fire, "Mmmm…" she said quietly.

"Hmm what?" Endymion quickly said. "Do you need the fire for this?"

Rei sighed, "yeah… but it'll work. All I need is a small flame that will smoke…" she turned to him, "oh; also I have to get some incense… I'll be right back" she looked at him, "please just stay here" she gave him a hard look.

"And why would I go anywhere?" he raised a brow.

"Because of past happening" she said bordly with a solid look.

"Okay, whatever. Just hurry up!" he said plainly as eh took a seat in the far corner of the room, which miraculously, didn't get burn.

When Rei came back, she had a bundle of sandalwood incense in her hand. "Okay, I'm back" she said walking towards him.

When Endymion saw Rei heading towards him, he got up and walked to her.

Upon seeing Endymion walk towards her, she paused at the fire, "Okay, just sit back here," she pointed to a spot behind her spot at the fire, "While I put all these," motioning to the incense, "and try to set a flame."

Endymion sighed and took his seat while waiting for Rei. Once she had placed, and lit the incense she focused on the small flame that was her great fire. It took all of her might, but she made the flame larger til it was at a reasonable size. She slowly took her seat, folding her legs in a meditation manner and opened her palms towards the fire. "Now, I will need you to be quiet for a few moments, okay" she said to Endymion.

"Okay" he quietly said as he watched her continue.

"And please" she paused, "please have an open mind, or this will not work… so just…" she paused again, thinking of the right words, "don't think at all" she settled with.

Endymion frowned at her choice of words, but if he was to see whatever she wanted to show him, then he would have to comply with her wishes. "Yep" he quickly said in a rushed tone.

After a few moments Rei started humming in a low tune. Her hands on either side, swishing the smoking air upwards. As the incense started to burn more into a thicker smoke, the fire itself started to rise, sending a black smoke twirling from the top.

After a minute of watching the smoke curl around it self, it strangely and violent went crazy. Splitting into section and creating smoke figures. Endymion was shocked at what he saw, but it was trying to create a scene, or part of a vision Rei must have seen. As he looked closer, he could distinguish a fight between two different people. As he watched, and concentrated harder on the figures the smoke was making, Rei started to speak in an unusual voice.

"Many scene over have been like this one. Vampire and human; fighting against each other until one wins."

Just then, the actual fire sparked and the red sparks flew into the smoky figures which moved and created another scene with the red; the sparks symbolising blood. But the image didn't last long, for it changed yet again to an old man sitting in a plain room on the ground. He looked as though he was meditating, and concentrating very hard on something.

"Kenji Tsukino" Rei spoke again. "Sitting in a protected and highly guarded room. Although he seems in a state of meditation, he is fighting with his mind… trying to gain control… but all the protection goes wasted…" As she stopped talking, her head slightly moved to the right, where another figure was being assembled by the smoke.

The figure looked very much like Serenity, but her surroundings were unknown. He could see she was wearing a simple looking dress. Her hair was in pigtails, and she too was sitting like the man in the previous image.

"She will be fighting… spare of the moment… her too, controlling… trying to win a battle that will save everyone… but it gets out of hand and she loses her mind…" Rei's voice started getting higher in pitch, but as it did the fire itself got larger, and the twirling of the smoke got vicious. Endymion couldn't help but stare at it all.

"The moment when she loses her mind you shall feel a sense of lost and hope, but you wonder where it comes form. But as it does, it washes the feeling of hatred away and you stare at your enemy, pondering why you are fighting… why this _war_ has gone this far… but as realisation sets in… everything turns black and the world is cleansed…" as Rei spoke, her voice went quieter into a calm whisper, the fire settling down, and the smoke slowing down its violent act into a calm twirl of spirals.

As the fire settled into calm swirls, the images dissipated and showed a happy family with a young kid running into the arms of the father. Everything seemed happy and it brought a small smile on Endymions facial features. But along with it was a pang in his chest. For he would never have the opportunity to have such a life.

"When the light seeps through the darkness everything will not appear as it should be" Rei spoke in a soft whisper, a note of sadness seeping threw her lost words. "Things that should not happen, happen… love ones lost… but a state of grief is not at hand… and finally, the savoir and hunter will die… leaving everything in disarray… travesty and a sense of calmness…" but as Rei talked, her body started to lean inwards to the side, until she said the final word and she blacked out. Falling to the floor and she fire slumbers back to it shallow flame and the smoke dissipated through the room and out the windows and doors with the air.

Endymion was in a shock state of mind and was torn between decisions. But once he started to sort his thoughts out he went straight towards Rei and moved her to see if she was alright.

"Rei? Rei?" he kept yelling at her.

But as he started shaking her, she made a small groaning sound and mumbled something incoherent.

"Are you alright Rei? What exactly happened? What did all that mean?" he bombarded her with questions.

Rei slowly opened her eyes and lifter her hand to her forehead. "That was just part of the vision I saw, and maybe Serenity. But if you watched, and listened, the meaning and outcome of the war is stated" she spoke fluently in a calm voice, slowly sitting herself upright.

Endymion let go of her shoulders and backed away from her as she set up. Though he continued to look at her with questioning eyes. His brows were furrowed and head tilted in confusion, "there was a meaning and whatever in all that?" he asked her.

Rei let out a sigh and looked at him, "just give me a moment to rest and get something to eat. And then I'll tell you the full layout of this war and the meaning and what ever, okay" she said as she got up slowly.

Endymion followed suit, "okay, but do you still have no idea when it is?" he followed her outside.

"That is correct. The time is unknown… but yet it is close… oh so close" she said quietly as she walked into the mansion, heading towards the kitchen, Endymion hot on her heels.

"So while or after you feed do you want to continue this?"

"Why not while? You must be hungry yourself."

Endymion didn't answer. He just followed her into the kitchen and took a seat while the maids grabbed the blood bags for them. Once they had their glasses in hand they headed towards a small private lounge and sat.

"So, please do entertain me with this vision of yours" Endymion said as he took a seat across from Rei.

"Well, in the first image, you saw the fighting. Well in many visions I have had, there has been a lot of fighting, all across the world. I was just showing you one. And as I said, until one of them wins. Therefore there will casualties. In the second, I showed a vision of Kenji. I don't know his precise location, but like said, it does not matter, for he dies."

"So does that mean we win?"

"Vaguely!" she said in a shallow voice.

"What do you mean?" he retorted back.

She laughed softly, "on both sides. For we fight against each other in hopes of staying alive. But not for our entire race" she said smoothly.

"But he dies?" he said seriously, "what do you mean?" he gave up.

"I mean, Serenity and Kenji are fighting against each other. To kill the whole race, and save the whole race. But inevitable, they both die. From what I have saw of what Serenity is going to do, either side does not win… but with their deaths, a wave of realisation washes over people, setting them free" she said in her calm voice.

Endymion just looked at her, "okay, you have totally lost me."

Rei sighed, "While she fights, Serenity, she loses her mind because she is only focusing on one thing. Due to that she succeeds with her wishes. But once her mind is lost and focused on the task at hand, everyone will fel lost, like they too have lost their mind, but due to that they feel hope, and they ask themselves why they are fighting in the first place. And as they wonder, the hatred for each other disappears and they are gifted with insight of reality. But when people can learn to see, the world will go into a state of darkness into the pits of blackness and it cleanses itself for a better world" Rei found her self whispering.

"And what is this better world?"

"Paradise! Our dream world" Rei spoke in a dreamy voice.

Endymion just looked at her.

"A place where we get along. People are cleansed. Able to learn to live with one another. To accept each other" she smiled.

Endymion continued to look at her with a harsh look. "That will never happened" his words seethed in hatred.

Rei shook her head, "No, it was all in the vision… but some parts I can not say, because to me it remains a mystery. But whatever Serenity is having, my vision or another, it will surely disturb her, as it did me" she said slowly.

"Disturbing?" Endymion questioned.

Rei gave him a fierce look, "like I said; nothing will appear as it should be!"

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Chapter started**: 6th January 2008 – 11:50am  
**Chapter continued and finished on**: 10th and 11th January 2008

Katie-Lee :)


	14. Destiny

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 14: **Destiny

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity is trying to say goodbye to Endymion, but just can't bring herself to tell him that she is to die in this fight. But Endymion already knows, and doesn't want to confront her. He wants to hear it from her. But thanks to Rei, Endymion also has an insight to what will be happen in the _war._ But he is left to wonder when nothing is what it appears to be.

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

Serenity gasped for air as she awoke. She quickly sat herself up in her bed and looked around. She was in her own room with her windows and doors open. The cool breeze danced with the curtains as it came into the room. Serenity held the bed doona closer to her and continued to look around the dark room. She knew where everything was, but the horrific vision and the scene she just saw scared her. Making her fidget at everything she saw.

Slowly she moved the doona away and flung her legs over the side and raced towards her bathroom. Once she was inside she closed the door behind her and turned the light on. The room was bright against the white marble. She slowly leaned off the door and headed towards the mirror.

Her face was flushed and her eyes had a light lavender tinge around them. Her hair was in a disarray and was falling out of its pony tail. She quickly glanced away, and then looked back at the mirror. But it was still the same. She quickly stripped off her clothing and tore the band out of her hair as she ran towards the bath and turned the taps on full blast. With out waiting for the water to rise, she settled herself into the bath and waited for the water to rise around her body.

As she sat there, waiting for the warm water to rise. She was shaking as if she were freezing, taking sharp breaths of air, diverting her eyes all over the room. Her mind was going everywhere, as if she were crazy… or loosing the plot. But her vision was so vivid. So sickening, and controversial, everything happening at once, made her head spin and she could make only very few things out of it. But the more she thought about it, the more scenes came back, revealing their purpose and meanings to her. Making her more scared and unsettled.

She was still sitting in the bath, rearranging her thoughts as the water broke free from the top of the bath and poured down the side onto the floor. She was too wound up with her thought to even bother turning it off, but she also didn't the warmth to run away with time. Luckily there was a small drain in the middle of the room, but unfortunately only half the water went there, while the other half spread across the room underneath the door to the other side into her bedroom. But she continued to sit there cradling herself in her thoughts.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"So… what did you find out?" Mina pushed Ami tell her.

"Well… I can gladly say there is definitely no need for us to involve ourselves like this anymore… its all figured out" Ami said mater of fact towards the blond.

Mina simply pouted as Ami, "You got good goss and you're not sharing!"

Ami half smiled at her, "I think we shouldn't get involved anyways" she said calmly.

"Ami" Mina said sweetly, "please? Unless you tell me there will be no good enough excuse to keep me from working my magic on the pair" she finished with a smirk.

Ami shook her head slowly at Mina, "Look, apparently Chad is already trying to make a mends and doesn't want any help. He wants to prove himself. So we best be staying out of it all together and let them work it for themselves" Ami said in a low voice.

Mina widened her eyes in shock, "w-o-w" she dragged out. "I knew Rei and Chad couldn't possible hate each other! I knew there was something till there," she smiled happily.

"Hush" Ami said quickly pulling Mina closer to her, "it's suppose to be private okay?" she looked at Mina, "If Rei or Chad ever found out we knew, little Greg knowing I told _YOU_ of all people… I don't want to think about it" she said getting frustrated.

"Ami, Ami, Ami," Mina smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" she promised, "but how did you find out?"

Ami wished she could believe her, but anything was possible with Mina, and unfortunately Ami had a habit of letting things slip out. "Okay" she sighed, "Greg was talking to Chad and Ken. Ken was talking about the relationship he had with Lita and of course Greg mentioned us, but it was a sore topic for Chad and he walked out. Greg asked ken if he knew and mention about him and Rei. So obviously Chad could confine in Ken. But Ken only got wind of the whole thing while talking to Endymion and Andrew. But anyways, Ken was telling Greg that he had this plan to win Rei's heart back. And since he knew Rei the best, even after so many years, she's still same, he knows what he has to do. But he doesn't want any help. He wants to prove himself. And yes, Rei does know about this, she found out. But he still wants to prove himself. Which is why Rei didn't want us knowing, and why we should just but out of their affairs."

Mina was now in thought. "You know, that is really sweet, and I admire Chad's courage… especially wanting to take it upon himself… but who am I to interfere with love? If he wants to do it alone, I guess I'll stand back and watch" she said slowly in a low voice.

Ami gave her an appreciative smile, "Thanks. And I'm sure everything will turn out fine. And plus, everyone can see the sparks and connections between them" she laughed.

"Yeah… so how are you and Greg?" Mina said changing the topic upon Ami.

"Umm… yeah" she smiled. "Nothing can be better…" she giggled.

Mina gave her a knowing smiled and laughed at her friend.

"How about you and Andrew?" she asked smugly and coyly.

Mina was now gob smacked. How did the topic change from Ami to Mina all of a sudden? Mina swallowed and looked at Ami, "Well… it depends" she gave her a weird smile.

"You know what I mean" Ami said in a stronger voice, "Are you two like official? Like actually going out? Or are you two still playing the beneficial friendship roles?" she asked.

Mina was in shock, "Ami" she gasped in surprise. "It's nothing like that" she retorted before Ami could say anything.

"Uh-huh" Ami raised a brow to her.

"Well… there's more… we both feel for each other. But we don't want a commitment… and I hate how you describe our friendship as beneficial" she glared at Ami.

"Then what is your relationship? Or friendship? Or whatever?" Ami asked her in a mocking tone.

Mina continued to stare at her. "Honestly… I don't know" she whisper, sadness covering every word.

Ami looked at her, "You're waiting for him to say it? Aren't you?" Ami said with realisation. Mina must have been waiting for him to tell her he likes her or something… which is why they probably weren't an actual item.

Mina blushed, "But it's a hopeless thought" she tried to smile, "I can't make a guy like me… so I'm just happy to know that we're at least friends" she tried to laugh it off.

Ami gave her a reassuring smile, "Mina, you're a beautiful girl. You two are always flirting… and maybe he thinks that you don't want anything serious… which is why…" Ami suggested.

"Don't worry Ami" Mina assured her, "When it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

But before Ami could say anything, a maid came rushing through the door, stopping in front of Ami and Mina in relief.

"What is this intrusion about?" Mina asked harshly to the maid.

"Serenity!" she looked behind her, then back at the pair, "her bedroom carpet near her bathroom door is soaked… her bathroom door is locked and when we knocked there was no sound or reply" she quickly said, taking large gulps of breath.

Ami and Mina gasped while looking at each other in an '_uh-oh_' expression.

"Thank-you" Ami said quickly running out for the door after Mina towards Serenity's room.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"Rei…" Endymion started, but couldn't find the right words.

Rei smiled in understanding, "Don't worry, it took me a while to figure it out too… but don't dwell on it too long. For there are bigger problems at hand" she said flatly.

"Yes, I know" Endymion sadly said nodding his head.

Simultaneously, rei snapped her head to the side and stared the length of the room. Never breathing and never blinking.

"Rei?" Endymion asked concerned.

She slowly took a breath and blinked her eyes towards Endymion, "Serenity's in trouble" she spoke hastily as she got up and ran out the room. Endymion hot on her heels.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they ran towards Serenity's bedroom.

"She locked herself in her bathroom. The waters going everywhere and her mind is weak. Her sensors are low and she is vulnerable" she said quickly. Never glancing back at Endymion.

When they reached the corridor that held Serenity's bedroom door, they saw Ami and Mina come running in the opposite direction, meeting at the door.

"Did you hear?" Mina said frantically s they entered her room.

"I saw it" Rei replied.

"Leave" Endymion motioned to the maids, "close the door behind you" he ordered them as they exited.

"But what is it all about?" Ami asked suddenly.

"Serenity" Endymion nocked at the bathroom door. "Serenity" he kept saying, waiting fro her reply.

"I honestly don't know… maybe it was her vision… maybe she saw something different to me" Rei said to the girls, slightly drifting towards Endymion, "Maybe she saw something that she didn't like?"

Endymion pause for a moment, he turned towards Rei, "the same as what we saw? Or maybe different? Or something _completely_ different?" he asked her.

Rei looked at him, "my guess is as good as yours" she simply put walking up the door, knocking slightly, "Serenity, honey, are you okay?" she softly said.

The room was completely silent, everyone waiting for a reply. But with their supersonic hearing, they could faintly hear the panting of Serenity's breath catching. "She sounds like she's crying, freezing or really scared" Mina said in a quiet voice.

"Or all of the above" Ami added.

But before they all knew it, Endymion had gasped the doorhandle and turned it. Even though it was locked, with a little more force he pried the lock open and threw the door wide open. He moved wit haste in to the room and suddenly paused at the sight of Serenity.

The others, Ami, Mina and Rei were afraid to go in, but also keen to know what was going on. But waited till he said something, allowing them to enter.

All Endymion could see was Serenity in a bathroom full of water right to the rim, knees at her chest, arms encircling her legs and shaking violently in the water. Her teeth were chattering and her eyes were wide in shock, but were not directed at Endymion, simply looking out in open space.

Suddenly shaking the image out of his mind he ran to her, jumping straight into the tub and held her in his arms. He felt her slightly relax in his grasp. As she did he bought his hands to her face and lifted it to meet his gaze, "what has got into you?" he asked in a soft whisper.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her teeth kept chattering; "cold…" she managed to spit out.

Endymion was shocked. The water was near boiling hot, and she was complaining it was cold? He turned and turned the water taps off and came back to her. He sighed and picked her up into his arms and out of the tub. He looked around towards the door, "Rei" he yelled out.

"Umm… yes" she said as she rounded the door to the bathroom. Surprised to see the scene before her; a wet, fully clothed Endymion holding a wet naked Serenity, she quickly turned her back to them.

"Please grab a towel and a robe" he said in a rushed tone.

Rei quickly nodded her head and ran out towards Serenity's wardrobe. She grabbed her robe and a towel off the shelf. She then returned to Endymion. He was still standing and the same spot. Still holding Serenity who was shaking violently in his arms.

"Is she alright?" she asked handing him the towel and robe. Quickly glancing away.

"Yes, you may all leave" he said quietly as he took the materials.

"Umm… Are you sure?"

"Yes. And if I need anything, I'll call for you" he sighed.

Rei quickly nodded her head and closed the door behind her. "We have to leave" she said to Ami and Mina as she entered the room.

"What? Why?" Mina asked in an upset tone.

"Everything is fine. Endymion is taking care of it" she said as she held the bedroom door wide open for them. Ami managed to get the message, but Mina stopped out unhappily.

"This is unfair! What's really going on Rei?" Mina demanded.

Rei sighed, "I'll tell if you just follow me away from the door" she said walking away down the corridor.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Rei left, shutting the door behind her, Endymion sighed in defeat. He was put in a weird situation, and didn't know what the hell to do.

He put the materials on the bench near them and slowly put Serenity on her feet. Once she was stable, he grabbed the towel and put it around her, tucking a corner into the top to keep it up.

Serenity was still shivering violently. Her teeth were chattering together and she stood totally still. Endymion then rubbed down her sides and back to dry her off the best he could. Once she was reasonable dry he removed the towel and replaced it with the white fluffy robe. All the while Serenity just stood there watching him, her face void of any sign of life, just her eyes watching as she shook and chattered away. Endymion quickly did the tie up on her robe and once again embraced her in a hug.

He could feel her shaking against his chest. Her hands on his chest in loose fists. Her teeth making small chatters. He tried to warm her by rubbing her back, but unfortunately it made her too relaxed and her legs gave way to her.

He picked her up swiftly and sighed as he put her on the bathroom counter top. He was about to pull back when suddenly Serenity grasped him at the front of his wet shirt and held him there, "please…. Don't leave me" she stuttered through her chatting teeth.

Endymion then put is arms around her and held her there, "why are you so cold? What happened?" he asked in a smooth, silky soft voice.

Serenity slightly stoped trembling and tried to stop her teeth from chatting. "It was all just so horrible. I was sitting with you in the gardens, then I was hit was a fascinating vision… and… and" he could feel his shirt getting wet again.

"Shhhh…" he soothed her, "I'm here, there's no need to cry."

"Yes… there is" she said between sobs, Endymion holding her tightly. "I'm not stupid Endymion" she quietly said in to his chest.

"I didn't say anything of the kind" he said quickly, "what has bought this on?"

Serenity slightly pulled away from him, "I know Rei would have seen… I'm sure Trista's seer saw… I know you know" she paused as she looked away from his welcoming eyes.

"Know what?" Endymion swallowed. Did she know that she knew about him knowing about her dying? Was she finally going to tell him?

Serenity sighed, looking back into his eyes, "have you ever thought… that maybe…" she sighed again. _'What am I thinking? Just say it already. Geez Sere!'_ she thought to herself. "Have you ever thought that maybe you fell in love with the wrong…" she paused, "Me?" her voice betrayed confusion and her eyes were glassing over.

Endymion was taken back, "what do you mean?" his brows furrowed together in confusion. "You are my Serenity."

"Yes…" she sighed, "but, I've been thinking…" she went silent, back into thought.

"About what?"

"Maybe… my destiny was actually with Diamond all those years ago… that maybe I tested fate by trying with all my might to be with you… when actually there was another '_me_' out there for you…" she said quietly, lowering her face.

Endymion was silent. _'What is she thinking about? What is she blabbering on about? What has brought all this on?'_ he kept asking himself.

"Endymion, you may not understand, but I'm going to die… no matter how hard we try to save my life… I am not destined to be with you" she continued with her head lowered. "Our souls may be intertwined, but this particular body and mind is no for you…" she risked looking up at him.

He was still looking at her in confusion, "I know, Rei told me… but what do you mean not for me? What are you saying?" he asked her in a strong voice, trying to stay calm.

"Endymion, you know I love you…" she sighed, "but even my reincarnation, the person before me will love you all the same… but me… me Serenity, I am not your true love… your true love is another me… don't you understand" tears were brimming the top, cascading down her rosy cheeks.

Endymion took hold of her head between his hands and raised her head; wiping the tears away with his thumbs, "I do not understand" he strained. Of course he had an idea of what she was saying, but denial was also a pretty strong emotion, and he would not accept this. _Never!_ He had waited for her… but yet it was the wrong her? It did not make sense… but he also refused to understand.

"My, _MY_, future was with Diamond all those years ago… there was a reason fate tore us apart… and I tampered with fate by coming back and being with you again… and now fate is taking revenge, and the proper course of action that was meant to be, is taking me away from you now… I was meant to die… we were never meant to be… you have the wrong _ME_!" she tried to make it understandable, but it was just too much… it pained her to know she was never meant to have a fulfilling life with him, nor a life were he lived happily and grew old. But who was she to change fate? It only payed a horrible trick on you when you did.

"Then who is the right you?" Endymion simply stated.

"Maybe a past me… maybe even a future me… but I'm the wrong one" she burst out crying, "Fate has made it's plans and it is time for me to leave…"

Endymion hushed her by kissing her. As he pulled back she looked at him puzzled, "Then I shall wait… but right now we still have precious time together…" he sighed, "Yes, I may be in denial right now, but maybe one day I will fully understand you antics and find the real soul of you… the real you that makes as happy as you make me now" he said holding her eyes. "There is no need to cry. I believe that one day we will find each other again," He smiled.

"Oh Endymion," Serenity cried as she threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him close.

"But there is also many other things you are hiding from me?" he quietly said.

Serenity took a sharp breath of air in; he knew her too well. "You know me too well," she almost laughed.

"So that means your still not going to tell me?" he raised a brow. Not fazed by her actions.

"You will surely not understand… but once my actions are clear, and have been done, it will be clear," she gave him a reassuring smile, "but please," she gave a light kiss on his cheek, "need not worry."

"How can I not worry? Everything is just so damn confusing," he shook his head lightly. "But you need not worry, I believe in you. And thank-you for telling me what was on your mind… about you dying and not being my Serenity," he smiled at her. His eyes showing emotional support for her.

"Thank-y_ou_. You're truly too kind. What would I do if I didn't have you?" she laughed.

"My guess is as good as yours," he said kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth.

"Mmmm…" she hummed as he continued his venture onto her lips.

"Now," he said looking at her, "I think you feel much better," he smiled.

"Yes… heaps better," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling herself closer to him, taking his lips in a full domineering kiss. As she did she encircled her legs around him and slowly undid the buttons to his shirt.

-- _I'll let your imaginations run free_ --

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

Okay, another chapter… I know it seems a bit… worthless right now, but there is a reason why I have put everything in. Till next time :)

**Chapter started**: 11th January 2008  
**Chapter continued and finished on**: 13th – 15th January 2008

Katie-Lee :)


	15. Commencement Date

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 15: **Commencement Date

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Serenity finally comes clean to Endymion… at last almost. She also manages to tell him that she is not his destined. As much as he denies it, he just can't come to terms with the idea.

Mina and Ami have also stopped trying to set Rei up with Chad. He-he…. Happy reading… bonvoyarge - :P

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

"Look, I'm not meant to tell you anything… but from what just happened… and probably things to come, I think it's in both of your best interests to just listen," Rei said as she looked at Mina and Ami with intensity in her eyes.

Ami nodded, Mina continued to look at her, "okay than, continue."

Rei sighed, "It's not as simple as telling you… you actually have to listen. Do not assume… but think," she said normally. Mainly looking at Mina.

Both Ami and Mina furrowed their brows. "Like," Ami started, "say you tell us something… ordinary," she paused to see Rei nod. "You are actually telling us something else?" Confusion running over her words.

Rei merely nodded, "Yeah."

"That's whacked, you know," Mina said as she slouched down. "I don't do that whole, inner meaning thing."

"Mina," both Ami and Rei said at he same time. Their voices were normal, but the warning was there.

"Well?" Mina looked at them.

"At least tell us so we can at least have some sort of understanding," Ami said turning her glance back on Rei.

Rei let out her breath and looked at them both, "Mmm… where to start?" she laughed.

"The beginning usually helps," Mina said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," Rei slit her eyes to her.

"Please," Ami pleaded, "let's just get to the main point."

"Yes, Ami is right," Rei said, "Well, it all started when Serenity was first brought up in one of our meetings." She paused to look at them, "when we first found out about the Tsukino family," she looked at them.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, now I remember," Mina laughed.

"Anyway," Ami continued her.

"Well, after I saw her image, and found out from Andrew that she looked like Endymion's past lover, I kind of did a check up on her," she blushed, "Maybe it was because I was jealous of her, but that was when I first found out her fate. Returning to his side, at Endymion's side. Fighting… and dying."

"So…" Mina looked confused already. "What are you trying to say?"

"It means," Ami looked at her, "Serenity is going to die soon." She then looked at Rei, "Am I right?"

Rei nodded, "Yes. This is precisely why Endymion wanted no one to know."

Mina looked at Ami, "That's why she got all sad when we said she would live happily ever after, forever and ever with Endymion." Her face triumphant. She finally figured something out on her own.

"Yes Mina," Ami praised her, giving her a smile. She then turned to Rei, "It was so no body would stress over Endymion, right? Which means her future is near…" she looked into the open space.

"Your smart Ami," Rei gave her credit, "But that is merely only half of it. There are other reasons why… some I know… but I will let fate handle that… for fate can play cruel games if you try to tamper…"

All three shivered at the thought. "So what else is there?" Mina wanted to know.

"It weird… but even though Serenity is already dead…" she paused at Mina's shocked face, "hypothetically dummy. Her fate is sealed and she is going to die no matter what."

"Oh," Mina laughed, "I know that."

"Sure you did," Ami teased.

"Anyways," Rei got their attention. "I looked further into the future… and this I have not told Endymion, but she reappears," she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Weird, I know. But I saw her."

"So when you say die, you mean do what she did last time? Right?" Mina asked curiously.

Rei shook her head, "No. This time round she can bring her self back because she looses her mind, therefore does not have the power to do it… she mentally and physically dies this time round… but I see her," her voice strained as she looked at the girls hard, "She is in Endymions future!" her eyes wide open to emphasise her confusion.

"Mmmm…" they all turned to Ami. She had her fingers curled under her chin in thought.

"Well?" Mina demanded.

"What are you thinking about?" Rei asked, leaning closer to Ami.

"Maybe you have her confused… but if I'm right… I don't know," she laughed at her idea. "It's stupid, anyways."

"WHAT?!?!" both Mina and Rei yelled at Ami.

"Well…" she started, "Serenity was saying that when she uses her powers, she sends her soul away… and then waits for another opportunity to become one with a body and mind…" she paused to look at the others, both looking confused as ever. Ami sighed, "She came back exactly the same… appearance and mind… everything. That's what reincarnations are too. And you say that you see her, the same in the future… well maybe… in the future Endymion finds her reincarnation of her soul…" she sighed in frustration. This was really hard for her to explain, but it made sense to her. "It's weird, but it makes sense. Endymion is attached to Serenity through her soul… they are soul mates… but it's like the Serenity now is not the Serenity… or _'her',_ Endymion is suppose to be with." She groaned out in annoyance. It was hard to explain… but it made sense, somehow.

"So Endymion has the right kitchen, but the wrong pot?" Mina said with a smile on her face. Like what she said made total sense.

"What the…? Mina?" Rei yelled at her, "Please make sense."

"No," Ami muttered, "Think about it, and what I just said."

Rei raised a brow. Looking back and fourth from Ami and Mina.

"Please, explain to Rei Mina, I'm going to lose my mind soon," Ami admitted.

"Gladly," she smiled at Rei. "So Endymion's soul mate is Serenity, right. But that's only her soul, hence _Soul_ mates. Now he has the right soul, which is Serenity, but the wrong mind and body," she smiled at her. "Obviously fate is trying to set the track right by killing her off so she gets reincarnated to another… umm… '_her_' I guess," she paused. "Until she has the right mind and body that fits properly with Endymion's."

"Oh… That's like Mind, Body, Spirit… which makes the perfect soul slash person for Endymion… fitting together like a puzzle," Rei smiled, "Why didn't I think of this… it makes perfect sense now."

"Yes…" Ami said relieved that they were all on the same page now. "But does Endymion realise this?"

"Yes… Serenity has already told him… I saw it… he will know everything… and more when her actins are done…" she sighed.

"This is like one huge ass mind maze and puzzle!" Mina slumped back into her chair, yet again.

"How long?" Ami then asked. "Till her death and Endymion finding true love again?"

"Death is unknown… but very soon… too soon almost… and her reincarnation could be the next her… maybe even the tenth her… it's hard to place a time on these visions when their far away… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ami smiled at her, "it's not like we can alter anything."

"He guys…" Mina interrupted, "did you just feel that?" her voice was a whisper and her hairs were standing up.

"Yes," both replied in unison.

"Maybe too close," Rei added.

Ami and Mina turned to face her, "you mean… it has already started?" Ami said.

Mina just stared at the pair. Every think was going to change… and it had already begun.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"Endy…" Serenity moaned, "I'm so going to miss all of this. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you forever, and ever," she said moving her head up towards Endymions.

They were currently lying in Serenity's bed. Endymion was on him back with Serenity sprawled over him. Her head lying on his chest.

"I can not agree more. But I will wait," he said looking into her eyes, "I don't care how long, but I will find you again."

"Oh, Endy," she said leaning in to kiss him.

They held for a moment before Serenity abruptly pulled away, gasping.

"What?" Endymion said quickly.

"Did you not feel that?" she said between breaths, looking at him intensely.

"Feel wh—" but he was cut off by a strange voltage like feeling going through him.

"That," Serenity said sarcastically as he looked at her dumbfounding.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked her, getting closer to protect her.

Serenity just stared at him, "no… but I intend to find out."

"How?" Endymion raised a brow.

"Well," she started, "We should freshen up, then I want to talk to either Rei of Akemi if possible, or maybe even both," she said while swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Okay then. Do you want me to set a meeting up for you?" he said following her into the bathroom.

"Yes, that would be very nice." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at me… I look horrible!" she complained.

"You look fine my love. Now take a nice long hot bath, while I take a quick shower and set everything up for you while you're getting ready. Okay," he said as he tuned the taps on for the bathtub.

"Okay," she whined as she waited for the water raise.

"Okay, so I trust everything will be fine this time?"

"Yes, Endymion… now leave and get ready," she said pushing him out of her bathroom.

Once Endymion left, Serenity turned back to her bath and stopped the taps. She then slipped herself into the water and washed. Once she was finished she wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe and headed for her wardrobe. She stood at the doorway as she ran her eyes over her many clothes and tried to pick something simple out.

She settled for the plain white dress that laid hanging on the end. It had a sweetheart neckline with straps and hung formfitting till mid-waist where it freed up and flare out to a bubble bottom. She picked a nice pair of white flats that hid little bows on them and headed back to her bathroom to fix her hair up. She wanted to do something different, so he put her hair in pigtails at the top of her head with little buns. Satisfied with her look, she strode out of her bedroom in search of Endymion.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Endymion left Serenity's bedroom he headed towards his own and had a quick shower. When he was finished he dressed in his usual black suit with white undershirt and black shoes, and ran his fingers threw his hair to maintain it, and headed out of his room to find Rei.

He had a feeling she would be in a general room with Ami and Mina so he checked there first. And surprise, surprise, they were in the second general room he checked in.

When he entered the room all three ladies were silent as a door nail. Like he had just interrupted something important, and personal. "Sorry to interrupt, but Serenity would like to talk to you Rei," he said looking at her.

"Yes, certainly. When?" she asked back.

"Well, I want to gather up Akemi as well, so I will keep you posted," he said eyeing them off.

Ami and Mina were looking at each other like they were having their own personal conversation.

"Certainly," Rei replied. "Just call and I will be there." She offered a smile.

Endymion simply nodded his head, looked at them all and exited the room to find Trista.

He first checked her living quarters, which was an outhouse like building that was on the castle grounds. She and all of her 5 guests were staying there.

When he knocked it was Amara that answered the door. "Hello Lord Endymion. What brings you here?" she said slightly bowing her head in respect.

"I am here to speak to Trista and Akemi," he replied normally.

"Very well," she said opening the door more, "Why don't you have a seat while I tell Trista you're here."

He nodded his head and watched Amara leave the room. As he waited he sat on the small sofa and looked about the room.

Endymion had never entered one of the outhouses he had. And was surprised to see that they were spacious and the décor was tasteful. Luckily who ever was signed to design them and what not did a very good job.

"Endymion," he turned in his chair to see Trista coming in from the doorway Amara exited. She was smiling at him as she strode into the room. She was wearing one of her many violet suits she had.

He quickly got up from his chair, "Trista," he bowed slightly to show his respect and show that he was there on nothing more but peaceful terms.

"Please," Trista gestured to the chair he got up from, "Amara tells me wanted to talk to me and Akemi. She is currently not here at the moment, but I can pass a message on when she arrived back, if you like," she offered as she took the seat opposite Endymion.

"I simply wanted to ask for Akemi's presence in a meeting with Rei and Serenity. So do you know when she will be back?" he asked leisurely.

Trista did her knowing nod and took a breath, slowly releasing it, "After that electrical voltage tremor, she said she needed to go back to our small town and get a few things immediately, for it was the beginning." As she spoke, her eyes were hard on Endymions expression and reaction to what she said.

Endymion tried to stay calm, but he had a feeling of what the feeling was, and obviously Serenity did since she wanted to talk to both of the seers there, so his expression changed somewhat.

"She said she will return immediately, but it is a two night journey there. She will probably stay a night, and then return for another two night journey. She left just after twilight this night," Trista said.

"Very well," Endymion tried to keep a steady voice, but it was too much for him to absorb. Too many things were happening, and the appetisers just appeared, and soon the main course was going to come.

Trista figured what was going through Endymions head and gave him reassuring smile, "Things happen for a reason Endymion. And I know you know what lies ahead. Akemi saw Rei showing you… there is nothing that can be helped, but there is hope. There is always hope. Just let fate take its course, and embrace when it shows up again," she said in a small voice. It was soft and comforting.

Endymion sighed out of exhaustion, "Thank-you Trista. But I must be on my way. I have many things to do," Endymion said quickly as he got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

Trista quickly got up, "You will find her," she quickly said, "ad she will be your complete match. Just don't give up hope," she stressed for him.

As he reached the door, he turned to her and looked just past her, "…" but nothing came out. He gave her small smiled and met her eyes for no more then two seconds and left out the front door.

As the door closed Trista let out a sigh, "What are we going to do with you Endymion?" she said to herself.

"Is it true thought?" Michelle just walked into the foyer with Amara to make sure she was okay. "That he will find her? His true other half?" she asked.

"Yes," Trista said turning to them, "but time will tell when he is ready to find her again… and fate will not be lenient and give her to him straight away," she sighed as she looked to the ground, "He will have to wait. And it will be longer then 300 years this time. But fate will test him and see if he is worthy of her again." As she finished she looked back at the girls. "A test it will be," she added in a whisper.

"But milady, Akemi saw her in his future? So he will find her and live again with her? So why is it that this is a sad subject?" Michele quickly said.

Trista looked at them and gestured them to the same room she was in with Endymion. They took their seats and she looked back at Michelle who was sporting a very curious gaze. "The future brings thing, and yes you may get them. But they are not set. If fate were to intervene, then the future is altered. If one were to kill themselves, then their future is taken, gone. What Akemi, and Rei see is nothing but an outline. A plan of what is to happen. But if something goes wrong, then it changed everything around it, causing even the future to change. Serenity, her powers are much different. Although she can see, she can not. I do believe she has tried to see his future, and tried to see every possibility, but for her, she had probably seen statistics like 4 out of 5 visions of Endymions future are his death with that one ending with happiness." As she spoke, her words held wisdom and stress. A matter that even the brightest mind could not just understand over night. But a great deal of thought and concentration were needed.

Amara and Michelle looked at each other. They were speechless. Everything Akemi saw always, _always_ came true. So how could it be that the future can be changed? That it was not set, but merely a template of what was to be _expected_ to happen?

Trista could read their faces, they were deep in thought, "look girls," she started by getting their attention, "Endymion is a strong person. And I'm sure Serenity has probably talked to him, giving him encouragement to wait as long as possible. And Endymion isn't the type the just lay back and dies." She gave them a reassuring and smile and left the room.

Amara and Michelle just looked at each other, "We must trust who ever judgement, and hope for the best, Michelle," Amara said as they parted their ways and continued whatever they were doing before.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Serenity left her room in search of Endymion, she couldn't help but feel a strange surge of sensation flowing through her. She felt the electrical voltage from before getting constant and closer together, but the sensation she was feeling was unknown. It felt weird. The closest thing she could put to it, was adrenalin like. Her breathing was picking up, she felt cold and clammy at the same time, and slightly shaking and her stomach felt like it was alive, jumping all over the place, or like the butterflies were trying with raging force to set free from their cobwebs.

As she continued down the hallways, it felt like forever. She was getting dizzy and her eye sight was playing tricks on her. It felt like forever when she left the hallway and reached an open foyer like room that lay in the middle of the mansion. It took a while to focus and remember which room led where, but eventually, after great deal of thought she picked one and headed for where ever it went.

The room was once again open, but at the far end there was a door. She ran to the door and nearly fell over. The whole room was as if spinning. But she pushed forwards till she was at the door and opened it. She saw a small stair case and headed up with great difficulty. When she was at the top was faced with a small marble ball room. Tiny in comparison to the main ball room.

The room looked like a dead end. There were no other doors. "Come on," she whispered to herself, "Where are you?"

She turned and turned in the room, looking at every detail until one in particular caught her eye. All around the room were pictures of various walls in that particular room, and one picture to the left showed a door in the picture. She immediately turned to the left and tried to line the picture up with the wall. But the wall showed nothing. Serenity tried hitting it and everything, but nothing happened.

"I know you're here," she breathed as she tried to examine the door to the best of her ability. She touched everything; pushing, pulling, twisting, anything, hoping something would give, but still there was nothing.

Standing where she was she turned her head towards the picture and tried to imagine the door behind her, trying to pick the handle. When she was satisfied with the location she looked back at the wall and noticed her hand lay on one particular marble stone. She traced the boarder with her fingered and put her hands palm down in the middle of the marble brick and pushed quickly, stepping away to see the marble edges pulling back and sliding away.

She quickly looked over he shoulders and went through the newly found door she found. When stood up straight and examined the hallway before her. She was still dizzy, and it was getting worst. The door behind her slid shut and she jumped at the boom. Clearing her head the way she could she took steps forwards until she was running down the hall, turning each corner, hitting the next wall with her palms to maintain her momentum. She kept running and running in maze like tunnel until she came to a huge class door which reflected the tunnel walls.

She palmed the door until she found the handle and opened it wide. When she opened it she gasped as a huge burst of wind blew at her. She found it hard to keep her eyes open and go forwards, but she managed to step in the room. When both feet were planted on the ground, the door slammed behind her and the wind immediately stopped, and the whole room lit up. "Aarrgg…" she screamed, but she was too far in the heart of the mansion for any one to hear her whimpers.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

Hope we all enjoyed this chapter... haha... well the next one will be up soon enough, that i cna promise... hehe...

**Chapter started**: 15th January 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 23rd January 2008

Katie-Lee :)


	16. The connection

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**A/N:** Well, let me say that this chapter has actually been done for awhile... haha, which you'll see on the dates below... but i had troubles uploading it cause i just got a new laptop, everything has gone everywhere, and we just changed internet providers too... so as you can imagine, it's been chaos here... lol, but please enjoy, and review... hhaa  
:P

**Chapter 16: **The connection

(The following song was actually my inspiration for the following part of my story. Which by the way, I do not own!! Haha :P)

**The Howling, by: Within Temptation  
**  
We've been seeing what you want,  
You've got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

We've been searching on and on  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around

I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

I feel them getting closer  
The howls are sending chills down my spine  
Time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the night that we've created  
I wanna be awakened somehow  
(I wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Everything is beginning, and there's no stoping it. Everyone has managed to understand that Serenity is not Endymions true intended. It is also said that the future is not a set thing, but merely a template of the expected.

Somehow everyone has a clearer aspect of what is happening then Endymion himself, but what of Serenity? She went in search for something and ended up somewhere?

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

Serenity palmed the door until she found the handle and opened it wide. When she opened it she gasped as a huge burst of wind blew at her. She found it hard to keep her eyes open and go forwards, but she managed to step in the room. When both feet were planted on the ground, the door slammed behind her and the wind immediately stopped, and the whole room lit up. "Aarrgg…" she screamed, but she was too far in the heart of the mansion for any one to hear her whimpers.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Endymion left Trista's, he headed back towards his mansion. When he was one step inside he felt a strange and different voltage shock go threw him. He stood wide eyed as it passed.

Instantly he knew something was up and ran, heading towards Rei, "Rei, he yelled, REI!"

He came to the room that she was last in, and she was still there, as well as Mina and Ami, "what is Endymion?" she said standing up from her chair. Concern covering her words.

"Well you're the seer here, so I was hoping you would know what is going on," he looked at her, "I feel as if Serenity is in danger. Has she come here looking for me yet?" his voice was quick and everywhere.

"No, why? Is she meant to?" Mina asked looking at him.

Endymion just looked at her, "say something Rei," he ordered her as he turned his gaze back on her.

Rei was standing perfectly still. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, "I feel _so_ many souls here. It isn't funny… they are looking for her," she opened her eyes and was looking at Endymion within a split second. "She wants to know what is calling her, but that is her downfall… for they are the cause…" she went quiet as she fell into the chair behind her.

Endymion looked at her, "no," he whispered, "Serenity!" he yelled as he turned and ran out the door.

Ami and Mina looked at each other, then to Rei, and then back at each other, "Follow him Mina, and I'll stay here with rei till she wakes and get her to locate Serenity somehow," Ami said quickly.

As Mina got up she looked at Ami, "Try contacting one of his generals for help in tracking, okay," Mina quickly said as she lunged out of the room and down the hallway, flowing Endymion on his quest to find Serenity.

'_Lita?'_ Ami said as she jumped to Rei's side.

'_What's up Ami?'_ Lita responded.

'_Oh…, we need someone who is a good tracker… Endymion is going to Serenity's room to find her, but if she is not there, we have to find her,'_ Ami quickly said telepathically.

'_Keep me posted while I find someone,'_ Lita said as she disconnected from Ami and searched for a tracker.

"Rei? Rei?" Ami lightly hit Rei's cheeks to wake her up.

Rei opened her eyes and took a huge breath of air, "Ami…" her voice was hysterical, "Serenity, she's in danger… Endymion…" she was frantically trying to find words.

"He is trying to locate her. Lita is getting a tracker just in case. Don't worry Rei, just concentrate; can you see Serenity at all?"

Rei just looked at her, "Ami… There is nothing we can do anyways… she has sealed her fate… and fate has decided her time is up. The only thing we can do is sit back and watch every thing around us happen. People in the town are fighting already… they started when the electric current in the air appeared… it's worldwide… and yet, there is a white light, tiny, faint, but there…" she faintly laughed.

"Rei?" Ami said quietly. She was looking at Rei in a new light. Her aura had completely changed, and her body was relaxing… her eyes were clearer then ever before. Ami was speechless.

"It's alright Ami… I believe and have faith in Serenity… and no matter what happens, even our fates are sealed… with what ever way this war turns."

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Mina reached Endymion, he was standing at Serenity's doorways staring in. His facial featured were stressed and he was slightly shaking.

"Endymion?" Mina said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Mina and back at the room. "Stay," he said putting a hand in front of her as he fast walked to her bathroom door and kicked it wide open. He ran in and looked around. Came straight out and did the same to her wardrobe door and looked through, but no sign.

He was currently standing in the middle of here bedroom and his aura was ever changing. His shoulders were slumped and his head was down, "I can't do this Mina," he said quietly.

Mina raced over to him, "We_ will_ find her, don't worry," she said as she grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her, "I got Ami to find someone who can get a tracker here to find Serenity just in case. And I know Ami is trying to get Rei to do everything she can. Last night me and the guys all got together and organised everything. Andrew, Chad and a few others are leading small groups of soldiers," she said trying to assure him.

"I can't even do anything," he yelled as he fell to the floor, "there is no point to living anymore… I can't even command and control my men… my mind is too pre-occupied," he said quietly, slightly pushing Mina away. "You all deserve a new, and better King."

"No," Mina said kneeling down to him, "You are a great King… We all understand what you are going threw and no one will, or ever blame you for anything!" she lifted his face to hers, "And right now Serenity needs us… and especially you, so you better not die on her! This is no place to say there is nothing worth living for. You have everything going for you. And the least you can do is give the woman you love all of you support!" Mina was getting angry, frustrated, and annoyed.

Endymion was quiet, _'Ami, get that tracker here in Serenity's room ASAP!'_ Mina relayed to Ami.

"Okay, Ami is gunna get that tracker here as soon as possible. So until then let's get you in better shape," Mina suggested as she ran to Serenity's bathroom and grabbed a face wash and wet it.

When she ran back to Endymion he was lying on the floor on his back with his head facing away from her. She bent down and lightly patted the washer over his face. "Come on Endymion; don't blame your self for ANYTHING! Everyone here is supporting you. I mean gees, how long have we been together as a family? Everyone understands what you are going through and we are here for you. So please, _Please_, get a hold of yourself and understand the situation everyone is in now!" Mina didn't care how she was talking to him, but she just wanted him to know that no matter what, everyone was there for him, and they supported him.

"Stop it Mina, Stop it now," Endymion spoke quietly, "There is no need to be so nice to me… I don't deserve any of it."

"Well guess what, I won't sympathise with you... and I certainly don't pity you. But I do support you, and no matter what your decision, I am here, as is everyone else. The only difference is, is that you will have to live with your own decision. So make the right decisions Endymion… make it for who ever, but most of all, listen to your heart, and trust your senses and instincts." Mina was looking sternly at Endymion; never letting his eye sight get away, mainly just to make her point.

Endymion swallowed hard, "yes… you are quiet right… but where do I begin?" he sounded lost. His voice hoarse by his dry throat.

"by finding Serenity and no matter what, giving her the support she needs and never giving up hope."

"Thank-you Mina," Endymion said as he tore his sights from her the man that was standing at the door. He looked six foot two and was sporting a muscly body and nice coloured skin for a vampire. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were honey caramel. He was wearing the typical soldiers outfit.

"Sir, Lady," the man nodded, "Lita sent me with the tracker dogs to find Serenity."

"Yes certainly," she looked back at Endymion, "got off the floor so the dogs can come in," she smiled back at the man, "bring them in to start sniffing."

Endymion slowly got up before the dogs were brought in by their leashes. They were then taken around the bedroom, bathroom, allowed to smell article of clothing's and finally were back at the door, eager to track down.

"Do you want me to come, or do something?" Mina asked as Endymion made his way to the door.

He stopped at the door near the man with the dogs and looked at Mina, "Well, I would very much like it, and appreciate it if you came… just in case I need that support again," she gave a small smile, "But if you are needed here, or you need to do something, but all means, do it."

Mina laughed, "I'll come. You and Serenity will need all the help we can give."

With that Endymion opened the door and let the trackers do their job.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

The room went completely white and blinding to Serenity as the door slammed behind her. There were howling noises and her whole body felt like it was being burnt and stabbed at the same time. She screamed as she tried to stay standing, but she was being pushed over, back and forth like a little toy doll till she fell and hit the ground. The moment she hit the ground she closed her eyes for the impact, and it all came like an electrical bolt. She felt like she dove in a pool of ice. As she cleared her mind, she opened her eyes and saw the room was darkish with little light. She was sitting in the middle of the room on the ground. She swallowed hard and actually took her surroundings in.

The room was in a circular architecture. The floor, walls and ceiling was covered in nothing but mirrors. Large rectangles covered the walls, the floor was done in different peaces and shapes to create a design, and the ceiling was covered in triangles, all pointing to the centre. Some of the separate mirrors were cracked, but they were all old and dark. She couldn't even see where the door was.

Serenity was currently looking at the ceiling. Right in the centre where the points met, there was a dark grey cloud like feature twirling around on its own. She watched it moving, it covered the ceiling and slowly moved down the walls, but as she followed, each peace of glass was slowly being devoured by the darkness, but as it reached the bottom, it stopped. But the walls and ceiling were still showing the cloud like twirling image.

Serenity quickly got up from the floor and looked around frantically, keeping her eyes on all of the walls.

"_Serenity… Serenity… Serenity,"_ her name was being echoed in the room.

"Who's there? What do you want? I followed your calling, now show," she demanded as she looked frantically around the mirror room.

Suddenly, the Smokey cloud effect in the mirrors created figures of the human form… the more she looked, she could make they were of people she knew, friends and family. _"We're here to judge your soul and finish this war…"_ they hummed as they came to life and the ghosts exited the mirrors and flew around the room.

Once again, Serenity felt her body being burnt and stabbed at the same time, "Arrggg," she screamed in pain as she twirled around the room, watching everything around her. "NO!!" she continued to scream. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, "NO!!"

'_Bang, bang_,' Serenity quickly opened her eyes at the banging noise. But when she opened them, the room was perfectly still. The mirrors were light and the only figure she could make out was her self. '_Bang, bang_,' she looked around the room. Where was it coming from?

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

Mina followed Endymion, who followed the man with the tracker dogs. They were travelling down the hall with great speed and reached the middle foyer of the mansion. There were two dogs, and each dog was running around the room.

"Which is she?" the man said the digs. He was kneeling down, patting them.

"Woof, woof," the dogs replied as they both turned to a dark entrance.

The man looked at Endymion the Mina and turned back to his dogs. They went into the room and the dogs went straight the door at the end of the room. The man opened the door and the dogs bolted upstairs. When they were at the top they were standing in the small marble ball room.

"What is this place?" Mina said looking around.

The dogs were running up to walls, sniffing, scratching at the wall, then were off to another wall to do the same.

The man turned to Endymion, "the dogs smell her here, particularly at the far left wall, but she is not here. The room is a dead end," he said quietly. "If she did go back the other way, the dogs would have gone that way because it would have been a fresher and stronger smell. But she must have gone somewhere."

Endymion sighed, "How?" he breathed as he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"How what, Endymion?" Mina turned to him. "What is this room? Hwy have I not seen this room before? I thought I had discovered every secret hallway, and room to your mansion… but obviously not."

"This mansion was handed down to my from my Uncle," he begun, "he said that the mansion has a mind of its own, but it never deceives. This room has always been here… just we never saw it like this…" he sighed again, "If I remember correctly, this room should lead somewhere, which is what this room is called," he looked down for a moment.

"The dogs are going wild. There is an odd disturbance in this room. And those voltage shocks that everyone is feeling are getting stronger and more intense just standing here." The man was kneeling by the dogs when Mina and Endymion looked at him.

"This room has a doorway to the mirror room. 'Mirrors of truth', my uncle called them. He hated being called there. Mainly because mirrors are the gateway to ones soul, and if a soul were to set free from the spirit realm, they would travel threw mirrors. And these mirrors in particular had something special about them… but the pictures in this room mirror each other. Once should show something that is not there," he finished by walking towards the mirror near him and studying it.

Mina did the same, but the man looked directly in front of him, "That one," he pointed, "it has a door, and the wall behind me has no door on it."

"Well the dogs had the right the wall," Mina laughed. "But how do we… arr… open it?" she raised a brow to Endymion.

"Well, where is the handle on the wall? It should be directly on a marble brick and that should be your door." He said walking over there.

"Uh-huh. And how come you know all this and none of us did?" Mina asked.

"Because this is my family's mansion, I should know every secret. And my uncle told me about a few secret rooms before he passed."

"Oh," Mina said as she watched Endymion outline the brick and put his palms precisely in the middle and pushed in hard, withdrawing away quickly.

"WOW," Mina and the tracker guy said in unison as they watched the brick back up and pull to the side.

"Come on," Endymion said as he walked though the door. "Oh, Mina," he turned to Mina, "Can you stay here and call anyone, everyone, Ami, Rei… you know, here and get them though. The hallway is one way and it's right at the bottom."

"Yep," Mina said as she stepped aside for the tracker guy to pass through. "Right away," she smiled, "Good luck."

"Thank-you Mina," he said quickly as he followed the dogs run away down the hallway.

When they got to the bottom of the hallway, Endymion was facing the glass door. He grabbed the handle and found it looked. He kept twisting it, but it wouldn't budge. He let go and hit the door, '_bang, bang_,' he was getting frustrated, and he hit it again, '_bang, bang._'

He took a step back and yelled, "Serenity?!?!" to the door. As he did, the door went silver and showed an image of Serenity. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. She was wearing the same outfit he saw on her in the vision that Rei showed him. "Serenity?" he said softly as she took the step forwards and placed his hands to the glass door.

He immediately pulled back, watching as the glass froze up and the image of serenity went smaller and smaller. "No… no, no, no…" Endymion stressed as he watched on. He made a second attempt to the door handle and opened the door wide, revealing the room inside, but no Serenity.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Chapter started**: 23rd January 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 23rd January 2008

Katie-Lee :)


	17. Powers of the Mirror Room

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 17: **Powers of the Mirror Room

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **It has begun. Everyone feels it, and they know it. Serenity is struck in the mirror room and Endymion had just entered the room… but there is no Serenity?!?!

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

"Serenity?" he said softly as he took the step forwards and placed his hands to the glass door.

He immediately pulled back, watching as the glass froze up and the image of serenity went smaller and smaller. "No… no, no, no…" Endymion stressed as he watched on. He made a second attempt to the door handle and opened the door wide, revealing the room inside, but no Serenity.

"I don't get it?" Endymion said under his breath as he put a foot over the threshold.

"Sir?" the man with the tracker dogs said as he watched. His voice was quivering. Nothing in his life had he seen anything like what he was seeing these days.

Endymion stopped short, "We shall wait here until everyone else gets here," he declared. But still kept half his body in, and the other half out, just to make sure the door wouldn't shut on them.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

When Endymion was out of sight with the tracker guy, Mina turned at the door and tried to connect and contact everyone that was needed, or whatever.

'_Rei, Ami, this is Mina, get your asses to the middle foyer, and head south wing way; follow the doors and you will find me. We just found Serenity's location.'_ Mina sounded rushed, her voice was everywhere.

'_Yep, we'll be right there,'_ Ami replied and disconnected.

"Okay… who next?" Mina asked her self out loud. She finally figured it all out and contacted everyone that she thought should know of the news. But the main people, Rei and Trista, were certainly the first people to know.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

'_Yep, we'll be right there,'_ Ami replied to Mina. She quickly disconnect and turned to Rei, "they found her," she smiled, "Come on."

"Right there Ami… just gotta… get up," Rei strained as she got up. "Damn these visions are sucking more and more energy out of me," Rei complained.

Ami sighed, "Fine, I'll help you." She got on the side of Rei and hosted an arm around her to steady, and support her. "We've gotta to the centre foyer and head south wing way… what ever is down there…"

"Mmm…" Rei hummed. "I thought Endymion banned us… everyone from travelling those halls… and the centre foyer area?" Rei said as they headed there. "So how come Serenity was allowed there…"

"Rei, she's his lover… I don't think he could deny her anything… plus… I guess now we are allowed there," Ami suggested as they continued to fast walk there.

"I don't know… he said they were… maze like," she said thoughtfully. "But he said one who goes there, is terribly trapped and lost unless they know where they are going…"

"How about less talk, and more help," Ami looked at her, "Which way is South Wing?"

They had just arrived at the centre Foyer area. There were 6 doors total. Though, 4 were mere arches.

"Umm… let's see," Rei turned around, "We came that way… and straight ahead is… and… I think south is that way," she pointed to the dark oak door that was slightly ajar.

"Well… only one way to check, let's go," Ami then headed her and Rei towards the door.

They followed through the door and entered the room. They spotted the door at the end and made their way over to it. They then climbed the stairs and made it to the room at the top.

"Mina," Ami and Rei gasped together.

"Hey guys," Mina quickly said as she spotted them. "Come on, there's no time… we gotta go the Endymion… my 'Mistress of Love' powers… they're going all weird… I have this really bad feeling," she said as she turned to the door way Endymion opened. "Thankfully it's still open," she said quietly to herself.

"Then hurry and take us there," Rei almost shouted as she moved towards Mina.

"Now you have strength," Ami whined, "Do you know where it leads?" she said as she looked through the doorway.

"Endymion said it is a one way hallway, and should lead to one thing… so yes… and no," Mina smiled at them, "But, he wanted us to come, so come on," she said moving through the doorway.

Ami and Rei looked at each other, "After you," Rei gestured.

Ami sighed. She saw Mina waiting and went through, "Come on Rei… don't be scared."

"Boy hoo, I'm coming gees. Don't get ya knickers in a knot." Rei then went through the door and stood with Ami and Mina. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," Mina said as she started running towards, and through the hallway.

Ami and Rei both sighed, and then followed after the blonde into the dark hallways.

After a while of endless running through the time consuming tunnels, there was a slight light that appeared at the end of their current hallway. They continued to run, and as the three got closer, they saw the outline of two males.

"Endymion? Were here," Mina yelled out as they got closer and closer.

As they got closer, they saw one of the figures slightly turn. "Yes..." the voice was quickly identified as Endymion's. But his voice held a note of sadness and misery.

"What happened?" Rei asked as they stopped at their destination. All three women stood in a line next to the tracker guy and stood staring at Endymion. "Where is Serenity?" Rei then asked confused. Mina had told her and Ami that Serenity was in this end room, and now Endymion was standing in the door with no Serenity in sight.

Endymion simply lowered his head and looked into the empty room, "She's not here... She's gone into a different dimension..." he shook his head as he spoke. Everything being unbearable. "I don't think it was her doing."

They, Ami, Mina and Rei continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue on his theory, but he didn't. He remained silent.

"Then what do we do?" Ami asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do," Mina said quietly. "I may not be a genius or relatively smart. But I do know about these time dimensions. And anything is possible... and the only way to get whoever is caught in it relies whole fully on the person stuck inside." Mina's voice went squeaky and soon she herself felt herself, and those around her go uncomfortable.

"We should head back upstairs Endymion. To a main room with everybody else," Ami started, "Because Mina is right, there is nothing we can do but wait. And besides, people are scared about the recent attacks and fights in the main city... they need their King. Endymion, you have to reassure everyone is safe here in the mansion, and we are doing all we can to win this war." Ami's eyes were hard focused on Endymion. Her voice held strong and commanding.

"Excuse me," Rei turned to the tracker guy, "Can you please leave us? I assume you know your way out?"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he took hold of his dog's chain and left the immediate area.

When he was out of sight, they all turned back to Endymion who was standing staring at them. "We should be making our way back as well," he said as he looked back into the empty room once more and removed himself over the threshold and closed the door.

"Sir," they nodded their response as they watched him close the door and walk away from them.

He stopped short when he heard no fellow footsteps with his own. He turned and saw all three faces upon his own, "Are we, or are we not leaving now? Or is what you," he looked at Ami, "said wrong? Did you not suggest we go back?" he asked her.

They quickly snapped out of their daze, "sir... sorry... yes, we should be going," Ami quickly said as she reached Endymion's position and motioned for the other two to hurry.

In no time at all they were walking back the way they all came.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

'_Bang, bang_,' Serenity quickly opened her eyes at the banging noise. But when she opened them, the room was perfectly still. The mirrors were light and the only figure she could make out was her self. '_Bang, bang_,' she looked around the room. Where was it coming from?

As she twirled around the room looking at each individual mirror, she froze when she heard her name being called, _'Serenity!!' _she immediately turned and came face to face with an Endymion image in the mirror and not her own.

'_What is this?_' she asked herself as she looked on. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear. Shock that Endymion might be close, and fear that it was once again a cruel trick.

'_Serenity!!'_ she heard again. And at her name she saw the image of Endymion getting closer and bigger... yet he seemed so far away. As she continued to look on she felt herself shiver. She looked around the room and noticed everything freezing over. She looked back at the mirror that held Endymion and saw no reflection of him, nor herself.

She continued to shiver more violently with each passing minute and look sharply in each mirror. But there was nothing there. Everything was frosted with ice, and slowly she felt her subconscious slip away. The last things she remembered was _'no, no, no'_ echoing around the room until she saw black.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"Serenity? Serenity darling. Are you awake?" came a feminine voice, breaking into her thought patterns and waking her from her slumber.

Serenity immediately sat up in the bed she was in and took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a large double bed that was covered in a pink bed spread with Teddy bears lined up along the end of the bed. The room's walls were painted a light pinks and all furniture was white with little bears and pink ribbons painted on them. She moved her sights down to herself and noticed her body was no longer what she recognised, but was actually a tinier version, her 5 year old self.

_Knock, knock,_ "Serenity? Serenity?" it was her mother's voice. And this place was her bedroom... Slightly the door creaked open and her mother's face popped through.

Serenity smiled at her. It was her real, true mother, the one she missed so much, and dearly hurt when she killed herself... "Mum," she practically yelled as she tore the bedspread over her body and flew to her mother, embracing her in a tight hug.

Her mother giggled, "You are a silly one, Serenity, but get dressed and hurry down for breakfast because we're leaving for church soon," her mother kissed her on her forehead and patted her before leaving her room.

"Wow..." Serenity said as she stood staring at the door her mother just left through. Her mother was exactly like she remembered. Long blonde hair like her own, a deeper shade of blue eyes, her milky skin, and that sweet smell of cooked cookies. But the more she thought about it, the more depressed she got. When she thought back over her life, she really did take all this for granted. But as she reminisced, a thought accoutred... 'Why was she here? What was here? And by whose doing was she here by?'

Suddenly she was pushed out of her thoughts when she noticed she was already dressed in a pink floral dress and heading out of her bedroom. She turned into the kitchen and saw her mother and father talking. They were close, and her mother was laughing at whatever her father was saying, then suddenly they were kissing each other.

Just watching the happy couple together made Serenity think of herself and what her original dreams were; to be a happy loving wife and mother like her own mother. To have a family of her own. But somehow her thoughts were drawn straight to Endymion.

When she looked back up, at what was meant to be her parents, she saw two blood thirsty vampires; their eyes a piercing red and fangs gleaming in the light. Her dead team mate on the ground covered in blood. She immediately looked down at herself and saw her body was larger. But as she did she noticed her surroundings changing into an alley way. Remembering back to when this incident occurred. It was about a month after her 21st birthday, and the first time she met Endymion.

She was cloaked in her black pants, top and coat with a long blade in her hand. The two vampires were advancing on her and she quickly turned and ran, knowing there was no way of surviving since they took down her partner so easily. She ran and ran until she came to a dead end. "Arrgg," she groaned as she turned to the vampires.

"No where to run now, missy," one vampire laughed as they walked slowly towards her.

'T_hink, think, think_,' she told herself as she walked back against the walk, _'Damn it!'_ she shouted in her mind.

Just as the one who spoke got closer she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of his bite, or something, but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the two vampires that were going to eat her were being knocked around by another vampire. It all happened so fast, because the next thing she remembered was the vampire that beat the other two to a pulp was walking seductively towards her. His eyes were gleaming in the moon light, exposing his midnight blue eyes. His bangs were messed, hanging over his forehead.

Suddenly Serenity felt his hard body pinning her against the wall, "you know, for a hunter, you sure do suck at it," he laughed. But Serenity paid no heed at his words, all that was running through her head was, _'he has a really, really nice, sexy voice.'_ His voice was smooth, yet hoarse, making it incredibly sexy.

"I thought you would have put more of a fight up," he then said. Continuing to stare straight at her. One of his hands was held securable around her waist, while the other was at the back of her neck. Holding her somewhat intimately.

"Well," Serenity croaked, clearing her throat, "What ever do you mean? I'm sure I would have thought of something if you hadn't come along..." she trailed off, turning her head to the side so she could not look at him, and hopefully clear her mind so she could think properly.

"Ha. You close your eyes awaiting the pain," he turned her head back to his piercing eyes, "I'm Endymion by the way, and you're welcome. It's not every day I go out of my way to save a human life, little lone a hunters life," he said with sarcasm running smoothly over his words.

Serenity immediately froze, "Endymion, _the_ Endymion, head of one of the Vampire clans?" she stuttered out as she stared helplessly into his gaze. I mean, who wouldn't. He was a very dangerous, yet sexy man.

Endymion laughed, "Yes... but tell me, how come you froze, and you do not seem scared of me?" His gaze was calm, and his presence was cool and collect. "How come you don't fear me?"

"Well..." Serenity started, "Why did you save me? Why are you holding me so close to you, How come you introduce yourself, ask weird questions, and not even ask for my name?" Serenity retorted back. Her gaze questioning and intrigued.

"Why the questions," he laughed, "but as the gentlemen I am, I shall answer your inquiries," he smiled.

"Uh-huh, not with that smile," Serena said trying to squirm her way out of his hold. "Just tell me what you want!"

"Well..." he paused for a moment, not letting go, or loosening his hold on Serenity. "I know everything there is to know about you Serenity Selene Taylor!" he paused as her eyes widened, but continued before she could say anything. "But, I must say, I am a huge fan. I mean, when I heard it was you, a mere 20 year old killing all these vampires, I couldn't help but laugh, but the killing keeps doubling, and I hear your not dead, I was impressed... so I got curious and sort you out... and finally tonight, the first night I get to see you in action, you close your eyes on an advancing vampire. I just couldn't watch. I had to know why. I mean, are you not one of the top three hunters?" he raised a brow. "Wait, no, don't answer that," he held up a hand to silence her, and then put it back. "You're just young... you don't know what you're doing... I mean your partners dead, I bet any amount of money, he did all the killing and you took all the credit. Yeah... that works better..." he trailed off.

"Ah-huh..." Serenity raised her brows at him, "you, Endymion, King of his clan, are one very sad vampire. Now, if you don't mind, please release me. I still have a job to do."

"Ha," he looked straight at her, "you wouldn't if I didn't save you."

"That may be true, but you did not _have_ to save me. You did it on your own free will. It's not like I yelled out, 'hey, big bad vampire, save me'," Serena said sarcastically, "So don't you dare start with that, 'if it weren't for me' crap." She looked at him hard. Emphasising her point.

"True," he said calmly, "And to be honest, I guess I couldn't let such beauty die so young... and..." he laughed to himself, "I feel attracted to you for some reason... weird, aye," he smiled at her.

"Ah-huh... tell me, how many females does _that_ line pick up? Seriously?" she laughed.

"You're going to be the first," he said quickly before leaning down and taking her lips in a kiss. When he pulled back Serenity was once again frozen, "We shall meet again... and you have just successfully got yourself one guardian angel slash stalker," he smirked devilishly before vanishing into thin air.

As she stared into the open space Endymion vanished off into, she continued to think ahead from this meeting, to where she continuously thought of him, and his last words. Always feeling self conscious every time she hunted; in case he was out there watching her. And even right to the time when he saved her again, and since she was knocked out, he took her to one of his safe houses, which was also the night when they connected and he learnt she was his soul mate.

But as she got further and further into thought, she didn't notice her surroundings changing again. She was currently standing at the entrance to some fancy garden place next to some guy.

"Serenity? Serenity? Are you alright?" the voice was masculine, and sounded worried.

Serenity quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at guy, "Yes, sorry, I was just day dreaming, Diamond," she gave him a small sympathetic smile.

He smiled back, "Shall we?" he asked motioning towards to gardens.

"It would be my pleasure," she tried to smile, but somewhere deep down inside her, she felt sick. Instantly she knew this was the time where she was torn between both men. She knew she should stay away from Endymion and continue with Diamond like her parents wanted her to, but that night she spent with Endymion, made her feel as though there was something more there. But her situation didn't, and _would not_ allow her to continue in any way with Endymion. And it was also this night where her life got seriously complicated.

From that night on, Diamond came around more, until one night he got what he wanted, which also left Serenity pregnant. But the more she saw Diamond, the more she wanted to spend time with Endymion, and that was when she realised she was in love with Endymion. But that night she got pregnant with Diamond, she knew she had to do something, and that was when she studied more of her family history and used her powers.

She knew it was a hard decision, but the other alternatives would have been unbearable for her. There was no way Endymion would accept a child that was not his own, and plus, when she looked into the future, his reaction to her 'news' was not the best.  
Then, when she looked on for her future with Diamond, She saw a life of unhappiness. Diamond being the faithful, wealthy man any woman would want, but she would always carry that burden of killing Endymion emotionally.

But either way, she knew she could not have that one dream she had when she was five. A dream where everything was perfect; the perfect husband, the perfect children, and the perfect home, just like her own mother and father.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Chapter started**: 23rd January 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 4th February 2008

Katie-Lee :)


	18. Perduto Anima

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 18: **Perduto Anima (Lost Soul)

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Endymion had just found Serenity, but fell through his grasp, and is now stranded in a dimension that only she can set herself free from. Meanwhile, Endymion has to reunite with his people to give them hope, and clarity on the whole ordeal that is going on.

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

"Mummy, Mummy. Wake up..." it was the sound of laughing children. Subconsciously she could feel herself on something soft, a bed maybe? Because she also felt herself jumping.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was looking at two children. Automatically she felt herself freeze over and looked at the children with every emotion possible.

One kid was a little girl, and the other was a little boy. The little girl had curly blonde hair and big blue orbs, and the little boy had jet black ringlets with dark blue orbs.

"What's wrong mummy?" the little boy said. Both kids then sat down on the bed and looked at her.

Slowly she looked at them and begun talking in a croaky voice, "nothing baby," she smiled at them, "What... umm... what's going on?" she asked them.

Both kids smiled wide and turned around to the bed room door. As she followed their gazes she saw the door open to reveal... Endymion? Carrying a tray with a stack of pancakes and juice.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said.

"Thank-you," she smiled as she watched the man get closer and put the tray on the bedside table. He then turned to her and kissed.

"Happy Birthday honey," he sat on the side of the bed looking at her.

She couldn't help but smile at them. She didn't even know what to do. Or what was going on.

"Open my present first mummy," the little boy said as he put his present in her lap.

"No, mine, mummy," the little girl laughed as her brother and her started to fight.

"Hush, hush, I'll open them both," She suggested as she watched the man settle down the children.

She decided to unwrap the little boys present first since he asked first. It was in light blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon around it. She picked it up and smiled, letting a small giggle escape. As she unwrapped all eyes were on her, watching her, waiting for her reaction to whatever this little boy had gotten her.

When she was finished she was looking at a photo frame with herself, the man and the two children at the zoo. They all looked happy and were smiling wide. The frame was silver with small butterflies linking the outer and inner rectangle. Without realising it, she was crying and a tear dropped down on the glass.

"It's only a photo mummy... why are you crying?" the little boy asked as he watched on.

"Oh, sweetie... it's because it's just so sweet," she smiled, taking him into a hug.

When she pulled away, she placed the photo down, and grabbed the next present which was on her lap. It was from the little girl. It was wrapped in light pink with white stripes paper. There was a bit of weight to the present. Slowly she unwrapped it to reveal a mug that was custom painted. There were little pictures of random things with colour everywhere. "Aww... this is too cute," she took the little girl into a hug. "Thank-you both," she smiled at them.

She sat silently looking at the presents, trying not to cry when she heard the man speak. "Okay kids, go downstairs and eat breakfast," he suggested as he pushed them out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, he came back and removed the presents from her lap and placed them on the side table with everything else. When he was done he came back and looked at her, "You'll have to wait for my present," he gave a small seductive smile.

"But I want it now?" she replied steadily. Looking at him through her lashes.

"How about half now... and I'll give you rest later?" he said leaning in closer.

"Mmm... I'm listening," she heard herself say... which was weird, because she had no control over the speech.

"Mmm..." he murmured as he lowered down and took her lips.

Suddenly she pulled away and held him at arm's length, just staring at him with her mouth agape; her breathing heavy.

"What's wrong darling?" he quietly asked her. His voice soft and concerned, "Serena? Serena?" his voice was louder.

"HUH?" she quickly asked, "Who is Serena?" she was now definitely and totally confused. Was she not Serenity? Serenity from the Tsukino family? So who was this Serena? Was she losing her mind?

"What has gotten into you?" he then asked, "You are Serena..." he paused to look at her, and then his eyes... they showed hurt, "Do you... It's me Darien. Your husband," he tried to get her to remember.

"Darien," she said slowly in a low voice. Did she ever in her life she knew a Dairen? The answer, no. And now she is _married_ to one... weird... but he looked so familiar, so identical to Endymion... "When... how..." her voice was almost a whisper, confusion smothering her words.

Darien, most bewildered, gave her a small smile, "We went to college together, and one day we started to talk, and soon we became closer, till graduation where we got married... and then had our two adorable kids, Serenity and Endymion—" but he was cut off.

"What??" she almost shouted.

"Our kids...?" he said confused.

"No! What are their names?" she stressed.

"Serenity and Endymion... why?" he was definitely baffled.

"Who... how... where did the names come from?" she couldn't figure it, but the two kids looked identical to the pair of them... and their names happened to be hers and her lovers... so what was going on? What cruel trick was this reality playing on her? But more importantly, why was this happening? Was there something to be learnt? Taught? What?

"You named them," he smiled. His voice cheering up more. "You would always ponder about this dream you had... which you said was an old family tale. There was a Princess named Serenity, and a Prince named Endymion. They were both from two very different worlds, and yet they fell in love... a forbidden love. And they would have been killed if any one learnt of their love... and so on..." he had to stop due to Serena's face expression.

It was like déjàvu... That very story was handed down through her family... and that was what made her mother choose the name she chose... Then there was the fact that her and her love Endymion were from different worlds. She was a vampire hunter, and he was the vampire... but yet, they found love... which if discovered by anyone, they would have surely been killed... but this whole situation she was in... it made no sense... who was she? And why this Serena person?

"How about... you freshen up and I'll take your breakfast downstairs where you can eat with us... maybe you might get something from that," Darien said as he got up from the bed and grabbed the tray he brought in with pancakes.

"Wait," Serena quickly said as he started walking towards the door, "What... do you know my parents names?"

He gave her a smile, "Kenji and Ikuko," he said, then left the room.

_'WOW... my parents... but... this is just too weird...'_ she said as she removed the bedspread off herself and made her way towards the bathroom. She went straight to the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. She looked at same, but her eyes where bluer and her hair... was lighter...almost silver, but had the yellow blonde tinge to it... her skin was a warm cream.

_'Maybe... this is my future? But don't I die? Or maybe, this was meant to be a past life of mine... or what would have happened if there was a 'what if' in my life...'_ she thought just staring at herself in the mirror.

After continuous staring, she got a hold of herself and went back into the bedroom in search of clothing. She found a large chest of drawers and opened them. The second draw down held many colourful dresses. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to wear, but grabbed the first thing that caught her eyes.

It was an elegant light blue summer dress that had two layers. The bottom layer was plain, while the top layer was a lace like design of flowers. The dress had an empire neckline and came to her knees.

Slowly she wandered to what looked like a wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal even more cloths. At the bottom, along the ground, were rows upon rows of shoes... _'Heaven,_' she thought, gawking at all the shoes that laid so vulnerable in her sights.

Setting her thoughts right, she replaced the thought of shoes with the current predicament at hand...

She quickly chose a pair of white strappy sandals and made her way back to the bathroom where she brushed her hair. Once she was done, she admired herself in the mirror again, and left.

What was she to do now? Well she knew she was wanted for breakfast... Which was down stairs... so she left her bedroom and headed for the stairs.

As she walked through the hall, she couldn't help but admire at all the picture there were. They all looked so happy... full of fun, happy memories... she, herself... her image, looked happy. Smiling big... being embraced by the man she loves... her children which were born of this 'love'...

It was becoming unbearable... she moved faster towards the stairs... which had _more _photos plastered long the wall. She quickly glided past the photos, down the stairs and threw the short hallway towards where the noise was coming from... the kitchen, she assumed.

As she rounded the corner, she assumed right. The whole room was basically marble. The bench tops were marble. The tiled floor was marble... which she only just noticed since she was preoccupied with the photos that happened to be _everywhere_. The cupboards where white. There was a dishwasher, and a stainless steel double door refrigerator... Was she rich in this life? OBVIOUSLY!!

"Mummy!" she children ran to her as she walked to them.

"Ha...ha" she laughed as she bent down and hugged them back. What was she to do? Ignore them cause she had no idea who they were? Well yes, she _could_... but that would be weird... and right now she needed answers... so she had to play along for now.

"So... how are you feeling?" her husband, Darien, asked as the children ran back to their seats to finish their breakfasts. He watched her carefully, concern covering his words, and vision.

"Yeah..." she laughed, "I don't know what has gotten into me," she laughed it off.

He gave her a reassuring smile and moved towards her. "It's alright, as long as your back to normal," he said taking her into his embrace, "my love," he whispered.

Serena/Serenity could feel herself shiver under his warm breath... 'My Love' burned with in her... she had never really known love... and when she did it was from the man she loved... and obviously, this man loved her... the man that looked so familiar... so identical to Endymion. But Darien? Was it a sign?

Quickly getting out of her daze, she gave him a small, soft smile and looked straight into his eyes. They were still the dark colour of the night sky... The same pair of eyes she would constantly lose herself in... But who was this man? Who was she? Was she not who she thought she was? Or was this just some cruel thing fate was playing on her? But... she was in a 'game'... she was not in the known world... or what she thought was 'normal' to her, but in this make believe, make-shift reality world... a weird dimension that played with her feelings; her mind... everything! But what was she to do? She had no idea why she was here... or what she was here for... but she knew one thing; she had to get out of there... she had to learn fast and learn whatever she had to, to get out.

Slowly, Darien returned her smile and leant down to kiss her on her lips. It was a chase kiss that started from the corner of her lips to the centre, where he intruded her mouth and then the kiss turned hungry.

Slowly she un-tensed under his sudden actions and returned it with a sudden hunger herself. Surprisingly it felt like it lasted for ever. There was no need to part for air.

When they did pull apart, she closed her eyes as she felt him rest his head on her shoulder. They were both breathing heavy. But they never pulled entirely apart. She held onto him around his neck, and he never let go of her waist.

"Mummy?" she heard a small male voice ask, "What are you and daddy doing?" he asked.

She felt Darien's head lift off her shoulder and loosen his hold on her. As she did she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards where the little voice was coming from.

When she did she got the biggest shock of her life. She automatically stiffened and turned abruptly turned towards Darien. But it wasn't Dairen... it was... she knew him. She had seen him before... but she couldn't place him... she couldn't name him... she was too scared to...

He was... was a man she never thought she would see again... a man that she was meant to spend her life with... but due to certain obstacles, namely Endymion, she could not fulfil that request of marrying him. This man was Diamond.

_'But why is he here? _What_ is he doing here? __Why?!?'_ Serena kept asking herself as she stared at him.

"What is it darling?" his smooth sensual voice asked her. It was smothered in concern as his featured creased in worry as he looked at her.

"..." Serena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Quickly diverting her eyes, she looked back at the kids, and once again was surprised at what she saw. Both of the kid's hair was silver... like Diamonds. They both had deep blue eyes... and had no sign of Darien in them.

Silently she cried to herself as she turned back to Diamond. "Sorry...but I have to go," she quickly said as she ran out of the kitchen and tried to find her way out.

When she was out of the kitchen, she was struck by fear again as the house was different. The house she was in with Darien had cream walls with chocolate designs and furnishings'. Marble like tiles and woolly carpet... everything was very homey. This house was... shiny. There was hardly any memorabilia like photos... just huge pieces of art work everywhere.

Rushing through the hallway, she finally found the foyer. Next to the door was a small table that held keys, and along the wall was a coat rack. She took a coat and a pair of keys while exiting the house.

As she closed the door behind her, she turned to see a huge centre garden with a circular driveway that had two cars parked. She took the keys and studied them, trying to figure out which car they belonged to. Luckily, the keys had a picture of the Lexus logo, and the cars in the drive way were both different. One was a Lexus, the other was a BMW. Once she was settled in the car, she turned the ignition on and flew down the driveway onto the road.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"I am sorry to hear about Serenity," Trista said walking up to Endymion. "I know it must be hard..." she turned to her generals and motioned for them to disappear. "Can I have a word... alone with you?" she asked quietly.

Endymion paused for a moment and nodded, "This way," he gestured to a door as he looked at his generals. _'If anything happen, be sure to tell me,'_ he telepathically told them.

Endymion had led Trista outside to the pagola area. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he turned sharply to her. His words having a certain cut to them. Like he knew she was going to say something inappropriate.

"Endymion," she turned to him, "I do not think of you as a stupid man... nor do I think your father could have left his work to a better man," her eyes were fixated on his. Never showing a sign of weakness, or letting go, "But you are controlled by your emotions. A weakness that many great leaders have... and was ultimately their downfalls... but can I ask you a question?" her voice was soft and damaging. Her eyes showing strength.

"What is it you want to ask me?" His voice still wavering impatience.

"What is it you see in Serenity?" she saw him featured harden by her question, "please don't get me wrong. I think Serenity is lovely, and you make a perfect couple. But she had also caused you so much pain."

"What is it you want to ask?" he demanded.

"You fight so hard for her, and yet she is always undecided. Have you not looked at her at functions, or when she is merely looking at you?" her eyes creased in stress. He was not understanding.

"No I do not," he lazily replied.

"I certainly do," she retorted straight away, "and I see the way she violently tears herself apart when she looks at you."

"What are you trying to say? I do not understand," Endymion maintained his cool calm voice, but his features were betraying him.

"She always knew, Endymion. She knew the life she was taking when she decided to reborn herself. Do you not think for one moment that she could have waited till after the war to return? Or maybe something like this? She knew. And the only reason she came back to this particular time is because she could actually do something useful then ruin people's lives like she did in her previous life." Her eyes stared hard into Endymion's, her voice hard with a sharp note to it. "When she looks at you, she tears herself apart because she knows she could never make you happy. She knew that you will be in dyer pain for her actions... she knows."

They both maintained eye contact for a moment before Endymion diverted his eyes from Trista and tuned his whole body away from her watchful eyes. Slowly he took steps away and breathed slowly.

"Yes," he finally said, "I know what you are saying," he turned back to her, "and like you said, I act on my emotions. So I think you above all would appreciate the fact that I would be oblivious to all this... just so I could at least have some sort of happiness with her."

Endymion could see the corner of Trista's mouth tilt in a small smile. "Yes, suppose you are right. But you do understand that you will not see her after this night? Not able to talk to, or touch? She will be dead... physically and emotionally after this night." She lowered her gaze, "I do not wish you to think mean of me... but this is the truth. And I do not want you to have this false hope of seeing her again. And as a fellow leader, your clan will need you... You need to be strong... you need to forget her... and think I the devil... but you also need not have a hope of once again seeing her in the future. That hope... you do not know when she will come again... or in what form... but if you do wish to hope, please, for the sake of your clan, think. DO NOT command by compassion or emotion, but command with an iron fist. With strategy and a great deal of thought—"

"What is it you are getting at?" Endymion cut her off. His voice was sharp.

"I am leaving after this conversation. Back to my mansion on the country side. I know what is happening out there... but the fight is for nothing... they do not realise what is happening or why they are fighting. But when realisation settles in, everything will go black, and a new life will abruptly start. I just pray, and ask, that when this happens, you too start a new life... Maybe do things differently... I don't know... but I do wish you the best of luck," she looked him in the eyes, "And pray that one day, our next meeting will be on a better basis... good bye Endymion, and the best of luck." Trista said as she bowed her head and turned away from him. Walking away.

"Trista!" Endymion called out, "when I was a young boy, my father told me something... about you. About you having powers. A gift from our gods... what is it?" his voice held a hint of curiosity.

Trista let a soft laugh escape, "your father was a smart one. And he himself had a gift from the gods to see into people... maybe one day you shall too, receive his gift. And he himself asked me on many occasions what I had received. But unlike you, he will never know." She smiled.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Time," she smiled wider. "I am the Mistress of time. I can look in to the future... The real future... but I cannot tell a soul of what I have seen... but I, like a prophet can hint... but for you... I cannot tell what they have in store for you. Your future is unclear, sorry," she bowed her head again and started walking.

"So the best advice you can give me, is to be cold and callous, then have hope in one day finding my true love?" Endymion asked sceptical.

"Yes," Trista replied. "You have been hurt so much by this woman. Do you not think this may be a punishment? Your future is unclear. Another warning... I do not think you stupid... but I also do not think you smart. But if I were you. I would heed these warnings. I would look into the future without a plan, and live day by day. But while I say this, I do not mean for you to give up all hope. You can still hope that there is a person out there for you. But do not obsessively hope that this woman will return to you, and love you... surely you can learn from your mistakes?" she smiled at him.

"Yes," he nodded his head, "And I thank you. And I will surely take your words in thought. I will heed your warning, and try my best in the future," he assured her. As he finished he turned away from her.

"By the way Endymion," Trista got him to turn around, "I think Serenity left you something in the office you gave her..." she smiled, "I assure you, you will not like it, but you will have understanding." With that she left Endymion to his thoughts.

Trista then returned to his mansion, gathered her things which her generals had already packed, and left his mansion.

Endymion on the other hand took the last of Trista's words and thought for a moment. '_When did__ Serenity have time to leave me__ something?_' he asked himself. '_To do something__... anything__ The only possibility would be__ that she woke during the __day__ when everyone was out like a light, and did her thing then. __Returning to bed before night'._ He thought for a moment, and then headed inside, back to his people. He didn't want to make them worry any more than they should.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

As soon as Serena/Serenity hit the road, and found the streets, she noticed the city was very familiar. The same town city she grew up in... But this one was larger... and more modernised.

Suddenly a small chill went down her spine when she thought of Endymion. '_Maybe our house is still here?_' she thought. '_Or maybe his mansion?_'

She then turned the car around and tried to navigate her way towards the place she called home many times. After she got out of the city; which she noticed expanded outwards, she hit a familiar road that lead straight to hers and Endymion's house.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Chapter started**: 4th February 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 1st March 2008

Haha... sorry peeps... it's been awhile... but like any high school will know; there just ain't enough time to do homework, assignments, AND fan fiction... lol, but I do try... cause today I started and finished an essay... I was still in a writing mood, so I completed this chapter... good, aye! Hehe...

But what I would like to say, is, has anyone noticed how at chapter 12, my story line, like... changed? Lol. Cause since it had been awhile since I last wrote a chapter, I quickly scanned over the chapters, and I wowed myself. Haha :) It seriously changes. And if you also noticed, at chapter 11, my writing style changes too... haha... how bizarre? Lol, I think it is... hehe...

Well, till next time... which hopefully, isn't too far away... hehe :P

Katie-Lee :)


	19. Correlation Reunion

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 19:** Correlation Reunion

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Endymion has accepted the fact that he will not ever see, hear, or touch Serenity ever a gain... but it is also the hope of seeing _'her'_ again that he should be careful about. But maybe what she left him in _'her'_ study will shed light? Give him something to think about?

But in the meantime, Serenity is still stuck in a world where she needs to find a way out. But what is it that she will find on her new mission? At hers and Endymion's safe house? Anything?

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

As soon as Endymion got inside the door to the room where his generals were, their faces immediately went from worry to concern.

'_Great!_' Endymion sighed to himself as he felt all their gazes watch upon him. He was not in the mood for talking, and their worry for him was oh so very tiresome. But their worry was for good cause, that he had to respect them for.

"It is alright my friends," he started as he looked at them.

"Trista and her companions have left," Mina said quietly.

"She left you something," Ami spoke up after Mina, "here," she said removing an envelope from the huge folder she was holding, and handed it to Endymion.

"Thank-you," Endymion said, taking the letter from Ami. The envelope was light, and felt like there was a single piece of paper in there. He turned it right side up and found his name beautifully written in cursive.

"She said to read it when the time was right..." Ken butted in, "whatever that meant."

"Hmm..." Rei hummed quietly.

"What is it?" Greg and Andrew said in unison.

"Did you just have a vision?" Chad asked quickly.

Rei's head swiftly went straight to Endymion's. He looked calm, like he knew what was up. "I am not receiving visions," she slowly said, "nothing... no matter how hard I try..." she paused and smiled, "it's a good sign. It means everything should be on the right track... it shouldn't take too long now." She continued to smile as looked at people; her friends, that were around her.

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked.

"Lita...," Rei started but was interrupted by Endymion.

"I want all my good friends to return, and continue with the party. There is nothing to worry about. Just look forwards to the new future... our brighter future." They all looked at Endymion like he had gone mad, "do whatever is in your heart... and do not let an opportunity pass you by."

"Endymion...," they all said; Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei, Chad, Greg, Ken, and Andrew.

"Friends, enjoy yourselves, for tomorrow is a new day... I shall expect to see you all early and good night," he bowed his head to his friends in respect as he dismissed them.

"Certainly, sir," They all said as they left him, "We shall see you tomorrow." And with that, Endymion was left in the room, alone.

"What is this, Trista?" Endymion said out loud as he flipped the envelope in his hands. "What am I suppose to be waiting for? How will I know when the time is right?" he sighed as he placed the envelope of the table in front of him. _'__What__ do you hold inside you?'_

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"Well," Mina started as they entered the ballroom filled with people, "I must say that that, was weird!" she sighed. "I truly do hope Endymion is alright."

"Don't sweat too much on it," Andrew said as he moved closer, lowering down towards her ears, "I can help you take your mind of... things, if you want?" he whispered seductively into her ears.

Mina couldn't help but shiver as she felt his lips collide with her ear. His warm breath... "ANDREW," she whispered as loud as she could.

"Shhh... I was only suggesting," he chuckled in her ear. "But the offer stands whenever."

Mina instantly turned to him, mouth opened to say something, but he winked at her and took her lips. She couldn't help but succumb to him. They had known each other for so long, and there had always been that playful, sexual feeling in their relationship, so obviously, it was bound to happen.

"How about we... go somewhere more private?" he whispered as he pulled away.

Mina dumbly nodded and followed him out of the room.

Everyone else just watched, but as soon as Andrew took the initiative to kiss her, they all went on with their own things.

"Umm, Chad?" Rei said quietly as she took a step closer to Chad, "can I umm... talk to you for a moment? Privately?"

Chad looked at her with a stiff face. This was unusual. Usually she would yell at him at any given chance and storm away... but now, she was actually speaking to him. Asking him a question... a question to... _talk?_"Umm, sure," he spoke quietly with concern and suspicion.

"Thanks," Rei said as she motioned to the outside door. "Can we?"

Chad merely nodded and followed her outside. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked as he closed the door and walked to where she was standing.

They were currently out in one of the courtyards. This particular one had an oriental influence. Rei was standing near a small garden bed that had a little river and little bridge in it, surrounded by white sand that was carved with a rake.

"Chad, I just..." she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes, "I just wanted to say sorry." She felt her eyes glass over.

Instantly Chad could feel his eyes bulge, _'Sorry'_... filled his head. Going over and over again, _'sorry, sorry, __sorry,'_ that one single word held so much pain in it.

"For everything," Rei continued, "everything that I have done... I haven't yet done... what I'm thinking of doing..." she finally let her tears fall. "But most of all," she looked back at him, "I'm sorry for being so stubborn. For never letting you explain... for being too damn proud!" she started to get louder, but as her sobs came, she fell quiet, "for... for... for being too damn foolish and regretting." She dropped her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Rei..." Chad whispered. He honestly didn't know what to do. "There is no need to be sorry! For I have done those things to you as well... I was the one who hurt you the most. I gave the reason to hate me. To never let me explain. Why are you sorry? Don;t be," he said compassionatly to her. Having this impulse to comfort her, but due their previous relationship, he maintained their distance, fighting against the _need_, to comfort her.

"Oh Chad," Rei sobbed, "It's not as simple as that... you never had the opportunity to say anything, because I never gave you one... but the part that never let me believe you changed... or wanted to know the truth... was because... because I still love you. I have always loved you... and even... now."

"Rei..." Chad whispered as he released his urge and embraced Rei; comforting her. "I have never stopped loving you... and it pains me to see your tears," he lifted her head with his fingers, "It pains me to see you with anyone that is not me!" finally said as he took her lips before she could say anything.

'_Chad..._' Rei thought as he kissed her. '_I never knew... how you felt... __like this before...'_ she found herself confused about the situation.

Finally when they pulled apart they gasped for breath. Staring endlessly into each other's eyes, "Sorry it took so long," Chad said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry I took so long to come out," Rei amended to sentence.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

"Well, it looks like everyone is finally getting together," Lita said dreamily to the remaining of the friends.

"Yes, I must say, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Ken replied.

"It's nice," Ami added.

"Isn't this what Trista meant?" Greg said breaking everyone out of their love dazes.

"What?" Lita and Ken said together.

"Before Trista left, she was talking to me and Greg," Ami satarted.

"And she said that we will all become one, and our power will grow with our friendship," Greg told them.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ken asked.

"She knew! Obviously," Lita spoke.

"Our power people," Ami blurted, "She is going to do something that will require us to do something... that is in a high powerful place... or she is relying on us to bring piece among the vampires."

"HUH?" they all looked at her.

"I believe Trista has a plan," Ami started, "and more or less, we are going to be the top vamps. The ones in charge of all," she smiled.

"Ah!" Lita said, "Dumping it all on us."

They all laughed at Lita's comment and continued to enjoy the party.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

_'Hmm... __Just__ calm down Serenity!_' Serena/Serenity said to herself as she got out of the car and looked at the house her and Endymion had built together.

'_At least it looks the same,_' she noticed. Slowly she walked away from the car towards the house. When she got to the front door, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand.

'_One... two... three_,' and she knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer, she breathed and thought of what she was going to say. But to be honest, she had no idea.

But before she knew it, the door opened and standing right in front of her was an old man. "May I help you miss?" he answered slowly in a soft withering voice.

"Umm..." Serenity looked at him, "The, umm, who is the owner of this house?" she asked.

"Why I am," the old man smiled.

"Did you buy it off someone?"

"Yes," the man continued to smile, "A lovely young man," the old man replied.

Serenity gasped, "What did he look like?" she quickly said.

"Oh," the man was taken back, "Did you know the previous owner?"

"Maybe," Serenity whispered, "but who knows how many people have owned this house."

"Well, the man said the house was for him and his lover. But she passed away and it has so many bad memories... so I guess there was only one owner before me," he smiled.

"Oh, Endymion," Serenity breathed at the news.

"No. His name was Darien," the man corrected her.

"Huh? Wait, short black hair, big deep blue eyes," she tried to explain Endymion.

"Yes... lovely man. Very quiet and sad... but lovely."

"But his name was Darien? Right?"

"Yes. That's what he said his name was. Darien Shield."

"Thank-you very much for your time," Serenity said as she bowed her head in respect.

"My pleasures miss. And I hope you can find whoever you are trying to look for."

"Thank-you," Serenity replied as she turned from the man and back to the car. _'How about his mansion this time?_'

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

After hours of looking at the envelope, Endymion still had no idea what Trista was talking about; and the only thing that was going through his mind was what Serenity left him in her study.

So he reluctantly shoved the letter from Trista in his pocket and headed of Serenity's study. The hall ways were quiet. The walk felt like forever, and for some reason, Endymion had a feeling of anxiety.

Once he was inside Serenity's study, he stood at the door and examined the room. Everything looked normal. Just the way she always left it. It was neat and tidy, but he could also see the dust starting to settle.

"Well, whatever she left, isn't that obvious to see," Endymion said out loud. There was nothing left in plain sight that suggested anything was for him, so he moved to the desk and searched through the papers. He found nothing and tried the draw, but it was locked. "Ah huh," Endymion smiled to himself. Using his ultra vampire strength, he jerked the draw open and saw a single cream envelope with his name written on it. '_Serenity's writing,_' he noticed.

Slowly he picked it up and let himself drop into the chair. Slowly exhaling a breath, he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded. Reluctantly he unfolded it, and started to read.

_Dearest Endymion,_

_By the time you read this... __I__ will no longer be around. I will either be lost in __eternity__, or lost to myself. __But do not give up, for after this night, after I have died and everything has s__ettled, there will be a new day;__A new beginning. And for this new beginning, I beg you to forget about me. I have already caused you enough trouble, and __I__ do not want you to have false hope that maybe one day you shall find the true '_me_' that was intended for you. _

_Also, if__ I am right, I have never been me. And worst of all; I am afraid that even while writing this, __I__ have lost my mind. That it has already begun. That whatever is happening is actually __greater__then__ you, me, vampires and humans. __Why? You ask. Well for a while now I have had this feeling, a sense of loss. I feel the world around me, and it feels lost, like there is no hope left. But for some reason, I hate myself for feeling these feelings. For knowing others with feelings of hatred will feel what I feel and will lose themselves in realisation. But I cannot, nor any other seer, can see past this point. It just all goes black. Not because everything has been lost in the darkest of __places, but for it has to be cleansed. For evil is not always masked by black, as white represents good. __There can never be pure __good__ or pure evil. _

_I do believe that one day you shall get your greatest wish. A wish for a family. __And I am truly sorry that I could __never give you this simple wish. But how will it be possible that you will get this wish? Well when the darkness fades, nothing will be as it should. Things will change, and people will change. __Things that should not happen will happen. Everything will be in disarray. Travesty and a sense of calmness will be washed upon those. _

_But among all, I wish you enough! I wish you enough _light_ to keep your attitude bright no matter how grey the day may appear. I wish you enough _rain_ to appreciate the sun even more. I wish you enough _happiness _to keep your spirit alive and everlasting. __I wish you enough _pain_ so that even the smallest of joys in life may appear bigger. I wish you enough _gain_ to satisfy your wanting. __I wish you enough _loss_ to appreciate all that you possess. And lastly, I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye. __So here, I am, giving you my final good-bye._

_But before I do, I need you to be strong. To understand your position in society. Take heed __to __Trista's words and let life take its __course. And please, loosen up! But do take your responsibilities serious._

_So here it is, good-bye, and love forever. Never forget those around you, and do not give up on life entirely. For what you want is always around the corner. _

_Serenity_

Endymion stared at the letter as he read the last of it. He could not breathe. She knew something. And she mentioned Trista. And it was at that moment when Endymion felt the impulse of the letter telling him to read it.

Endymion then let Serenity's letter slip through his fingers as he plunged his hands into his pockets and pulled out Trista's letter. With shaky hands he ripped the envelope and pulled the paper out.

_Endymion,_

_Let me congratulate you for waiting to open this letter. But if __I__ am correct, you would have just read Serenity's letter, and now mine. _

_But I do hope you listen to her, and take her advice. But now for mine. After this night, I will not be returning to your world. I will be travelling to the future. Which means you will be the last head vampire in our country. I am sorry to leave you this responsibility, but it is for the best. But __I__ leave not all for you, but your friends. _

_As the time goes by, all their relationships will grow, and__ as it does, so will their power and influence. But know; you should not fear those men who swear you their allegiances. They shall always fight by your side till the day you die. But fear those who swear under no flag or rule, who have no loyalties. It is those men who have no weaknesses. S__o__ watch your back in the future. _

_And lastly; they say it takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but an entire life time to forget them. __So even though you will never forget Serenity, you must know that the true __'_her_'__ may be somewhat different. __So the best of luck in the future Endymion._

_Trista._

Endymion was once again speechless. The letter dropped from his hands onto Serenity's. As he watched it, his mind ran blank. There was so mush to think about. But this... how could they have known?

Endymion quickly stood from the desk and left the room, locking it behind him. He stood at the door for a moment before heading towards the library to think.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

After half a day's drive to Endymion's mansion, she was surprised. The place was deserted. The painted was peeling. A corner of the house was falling. The yard was untamed. Simply put, Serenity wanted to cry. This was her last resort. And there was nothing.

But as she thought about leaving, something sung to her. A pulling feeling engulfed her, and before she knew it, she was inside the mansion.

The inside was as bad as the outside. She was heading up the stairs and turning down every left corridor. A familiar rout to her study. '_But... what could be calling me here?_' Serenity thought as she let the mysterious force pull her.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Chapter started**: 2nd March 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 4th March 2008

Well, hell! That was good aye? And that was quick to update! Hehe... :P till next time.

BTW: this story is nearly finsihed. I think two more chapters to go... lol... oh so close... hehe

Katie-Lee :)


	20. Past, Present, Future, Life

**Love Conquers All!  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 20: **Past, Present, Future, Life

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Everything is changing. The relationships between the vampires are growing stronger.

Serenity has leant more about the past? Future? Wherever she is. But can she glue all the pieces together to save herself from a life of confusion, and finally rest in peace? But where she is now... something is calling to her... can she make sense out of it?

Endymion on the other hand, has finally realised his position in the future, and what is expected of him. But what will the future hold? Trista already knows... Rei and every other seer can no longer see in to the future... what could be happening?

_**- - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - - - - 0o0o0 - - - **_

'_But... what could be calling me here?_' Serenity thought as she let the mysterious force pull her.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a closed door that held the room she spent many mornings in thinking about Endymion and her life. What has happened, what was going to happen... everything!

It brought back so many memories. Good, bad, everything of her former lives. She would always visit her study in the morning when everyone was a sleep because it was quiet and the sun always brightened and lifted her spirits. But what was she doing here now? The whole place looked as if it were deserted. Like no one had lived there for ages!

Slowly she held out her arm and reached the door handle. '_It's freezing cold,_' Serenity noticed as she turned it. When the latched rounded and the door was free, she pushed it open and stood there, waiting for something to come at her. But nothing did. She then took a step into the threshold and turned her head to the right towards the desk and window to get the biggest surprise.

Serenity stood there with her mouth agape. Eyes wide... breathe lost.

"Hmm...," said a warm humble, feminine voice, "It's so good to see you," she smiled at Serenity, "But I was expecting you sooner."

Serenity blinked her eyes a few time to make sure she wasn't seeing anything, but the figure still stayed there, smiling at her. "Tri... Trista?" Serenity croaked. She was standing behind the desk in front of the window. She had her usual light violet suit of with her dark green hair tired up.

"Yes," her smile disappeared as she went serious, "do not act surprised, you were expecting me," her smile reappeared.

"I was?" serenity tried to think, but everything was so weird, so lost. She did not understand anything... and seeing Trista here... was Endymion still around?

Trista looked down, motioning with her hand at the desk in front of her. More importantly, the pieces of paper that were on the desk. They were lightly dusted... like everything else in the room.

Serenity followed her eyes and hand to the papers, "what is it?"

"You do not recognise your own letter," Trista raised a brow, "have a look," she smiled and took a step back.

Serenity hastily made her way towards the desk and picked up the pieces if paper. The first two was the letter she wrote to Endymion. The third was Trista's to Endymion. _'They are still here?'_ Serenity thought as she put the letters back on the desk, but noticed that underneath the letters, where the spot that wasn't dusted was, was her journal. Serenity quickly looked at Trista, who was staring out of the window, and back to the book. She picked it up and flipped through it.

As she did, she read quick pieces of her entries. Dating back to when she first met Endymion, when he brought her to the mansion the first time round. Then the second time when he found her again. She kept going until she found the entries that were in frantic writing. Half of it didn't make sense. But as she thought about it, those particular entries were when she first started to lose her mind. When she learnt she would die... when she looked into the future and found it held no room for her...But it all came back to her... everything. What she was looking for... why she was here... why Trista was there.

"So... It has come to this, huh?" She spoke more confidently as she placed the book back down on the desk on top of the letters.

"Yes," Trista said turning to Serenity; her face turning more serious.

"And does he know... or did you remove and place my journal here?"

"He did... and he read every last entry."

Serenity lowered her gaze, "is that so..." she said to herself out loud. "So how did you get here?" she looked back at Trista.

Trista smiled, "I am in the future... But you are caught in a rift between this future, and the past," she said slowly, staring Serenity in the eyes.

"And this is the part where I must find my way... make sense of this whole situation before I can rest in peace," she raised her brow to Trista.

"Don't look at me like that," Trista laughed softly.

"I know," Serenity whined, "But I just thought I would have had a more eventful and fulfilling life. You know..."

"Hmm... But you have lived twice... that's more than most," Trista added.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Sorry Serenity, but the past is coming back again, and I can no longer stay here... maybe one day we will meet again?"

"And I'll welcome you at the gates with a warm smile. Friend," Serenity said as she witnessed Trista disappears.

"Yes, Friend..." she heard Trista say as she disappeared into the air.

Serenity stared where Trista once was. Sighing, she took a seat in front of the desk and picked up her journal. Laying back into the chair, she closed her eyes and let her tears flow down her face; dropping onto the book with little splashes.

"I'm so sorry... I could not love you like you wanted me to... nor will I ever be the one to make you happy and fulfil your dream! But knowing you will live a long happy life is good enough for me. Knowing what the future has for you... a wife named Serena... two children of which you named after us... And even though you changed your name, and sold our house, and relocated your mansion... your clan... leaving every bit of memory of me... I know you will always remember me, and will always have that place for me in your heart," Serenity said holding her journal closer to her chest, "I will always love you. And hope we shall meet again! I will welcome you with open arms when your boat arrives."

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

It felt like hours since he had entered the library, but it was what he found that held his attention from little things like time.

He had found Serenity's journal. When he first entered the library he went straight to the section where Serenity spent most of her time and started to tear down the shelves with his hands, but as he did, he came across her journal. Bounded in black leather with Serenity's name written in curly cursive writing.

As soon as he found it, he found himself a chair placed him there as he started to flick through the pages. But he held his attention the pages that were tear stained. They were entries about the future. And what her future held for her, and well as for him and his people. But as he read on, none of it made sense... if was like gibberish. It even held what was going to happen. How everything would change... but little details were gone... but as he read, he remembered what Trista had said about her being able to see the real future, but unable to actually say it. It was like what he was reading here... a small bit of information, but it left many questions about itself.

"Serenity," Endymion breathed as she closed the book the stood, holding it close to his body. "What were you think? What is it you are trying to say?" he sighed.

Quickly, he flipped through eh book once again and stopped at a single page that was close to the back. It got his attention because it was short, and written in her small cursive handwriting.

_Endymion, please place me somewhere where you can find me in another hundred years! Then on this day, 100 years from now, at sunset, come for me... _

Automatically Endymion dropped the book and stared at it. He couldn't breathe... was the book talking to him? '_Place me', _it had said... or was it Serenity's way of thinking?

But as he thought of what to do, someone ran into the library, "Endymion!?"

Endymion turned to the person, "Andrew? What is it?"

"Outside... you have to come!" Andrew rushed as he pointed.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Endymion said. "Now leave."

Andrew quickly nodded and left.

"I have the perfect place for you," Endymion turned to the book. Picking it up as he returned to Serenity's personal office.

As he placed the book down on the middle of the desk, he gathered up the letters and looked at them one final moment. '_What is it?_' he kept asking himself. '_What am I suppose to learn here?_'

Deciding against his better judgement to burn the letters, he placed them atop of the journal and stared. "I'll see you in 100 years."

He then let the breath he was holding out and turned towards the door. Pausing, he looked at the table besides the door and grabbed the key that was there. He then closed the door and used the key to lock it. Praying until now and 100 years that no one will go into the room.

Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise; like thunder a hundred times louder. It then made him remember Andrew telling him to go outside. _'What was outside?'_ He thought himself.

The thunder happened again. He then rushed down the hallways and rooms til he was outside in one the court yards. He rushed over to his generals and stood still as shock set in.

He stood there with his mouth agape. "Arr..." he tried to say, but his focus was caught by the sky. It was suppose to be close to midnight... and yet the sky was bright. He could only image this was like day... but the sky was always suppose to be blue? Right? But it was white! Pearly white that was bright. And when the thunder sound came, it was like gold worries fighting amongst themselves in the sky, sending clashing noises down when their swords blade met against another.

"We do not know Endymion... but it's been like this for awhile now," he heard Lita say behind him.

"Uh-huh... and what is the final decision?" he managed to speak, but turned his head towards where Lita's voice was, but held his eyes at the sky.

"It's just a sign, Endymion," He heard Rei to the other side of him, "its beginning. It's close now."

"Rei..." he finally took his eyes from the sky, "what is going to happen?' his voice held curiosity, like he knew what her answer would be, but still interested in what she said.

Rei raised a brow, "I can no longer see," she lowered her head, "I'm sorry I can be of no further assistance."

Endymion lightly chuckled. "Rei, do not fear," he gave her a light smile, "I believe you shall be one of the few who will be gifted in our new future, just have faith." He then looked back at the sky.

"Endymion," Rei breathed, "thank-you." She then turned her attention to the sky.

"So, what do you think?" Andrew then said as Endymion felt his presence come closer to his own.

"The worst," he turned towards Andrew, "But only time will tell, and I believe our future will be very generous towards us."

"You speak in riddles," Andrew scoffed, "Since when has this world been _nice_ to our kind?" It was meant as a rhetorical question.

"Then at least believe me when I say everything will be better," Endymion said seriously, "I may not have proof, but I am sure that our future will be bright. And our kind will be more accepted here."

"Well, we'll see in the future, huh?" Andrew then looked at the sky.

"Hmm," Endymion followed Andrews gaze to the sky.

"Hey, is anyone else feeling tired? Or have that pain staking painful pain in their chest?" Chad asked loudly to everyone.

"Yeah, I hear you... but what is it?" Ken replied.

"Well," Greg started, "it defies all odds, that's what I know."

"Is it me... or is everything turning darker?" Ami came into the scene.

"Definitely getting darker," Mina announced, "Really, really dark, by the second."

Then everything went black. Nothing could be seen. '_Is this what she meant by everything will turn black... before light can show true humanity and the path towards their new destinies?_' Endymion thought to himself.

As he stood in his spot, he felt his fellow friends and people's life forces disappear. "Hello," he nearly shouted. But no response. And there was no one around. He knew Greg was standing pretty close to him, so he flung out his arm, expecting to hit him, but there was nothing but open space. _'What the?'_ he thought. He tried to look around the space, but he could not see anything. It was just pure darkness. He felt awfully tired, but his body was having an adrenalin rush, and he was feeling cold, but felt as though he was sweating.

Was this his time? Was he meant to do something? Why was he feeling so excited like something was going to happen? Was it Serenity?

'_Maybe I am supposed to understand my situation, and accept what is going to happen?'_ Endymion thought to himself. _'Maybe I need to refocus my thought on things at hand instead of my past... I need to think of the future, for I will be the only head _

_here. Which Means my mansion will no long be large enough... What will the future hold?—' _But Endymion was forced to stop thinking when he felt his body go limp, and suddenly his mind went black.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

As the tears came down Serenity's face, she felt herself getting lighter. Her mind was unable to hold a single thought for long. Her tears were subsiding, but her heart still felt like it was being ripped open by a toothpick. Her whole body begun to ache, and her surroundings slowly faded away.

'_Is this what it feels like to die?'_ she thought to herself. _'My whole body aches. I can hardly think...' _she felt her breath getting short. She gasped, _'so close... remember me world. Remember me Endymion... and please,' _she gasped again, _'Please come in a hundred years!'_ finally she felt her consciousness to her pain fade. Her mind went blank and her final tear left her face and the loud sound of it splashing on the book was heard as she lost all consciousness.

The book dropped and remained on the chair that Serenity was seated upon. Her tears marking her emotions, staining the leather like acid. Never to be washed away. Never to be forgotten... the sadness that passed at that moment... the emotion the book held... everything changed.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

Slowly, as consciousness came back to Endymion, he found himself lying on the ground in the courtyard. He couldn't see properly. Everything still seemed too bright. But he could now feel his fellow people around him. Their life forces still strong with life.

As he continued to blink for sight, he realised he was seeing just fine.

"Wha-?" he nearly shouted as he sat straight up. The sky was blue with white clouds, the birds were chirping and he was sitting under the sun in the middle of the day.

"What's going on," he heard many other say as they came to. There was also, "Oh my goodness's," and, "we're going to die!" but they were all out in the sun.

"We better get inside," Ami's small voice broke through the silence of the moment, "Even though the sun is not killing us instantaneously, I am getting hot..." she said as she got up from the ground.

"We can see the sun again," Chad spoke, his voice held strong and cheerful. "I thought I would never see it again!"

"And we have some resistance to it," Mina added, "but Ami's right, I am getting hot."

"Yes," Endymion spoke slowly, "EVERYONE INSIDE," he shouted as he too got up from the ground and headed towards the mansion.

'_So this is what they meant by everything will change, and things will be different..._' Endymion thought as he looked at his friends.

"So what does this all mean?" Mina said amongst them all. "I mean... wow... we can finally see and feel the sun," she breathed. Her eyes glazed with the sweetness of the sensation. For it had been so long since she was last subjected to the light.

"I dunno," Andrew said moving towards her, "But I like it..." he smiled, resting his head on Mina's shoulder.

"A wonderful way to start this new life," Chad grinned.

"This is such a beautiful sight," Ami sighed, "to think I had nearly forgotten what the sun looked like," she laughed to herself.

"Yeah," they all moan together.

"Well, we have an entire lifetime to appreciate it," Endymion's voice cut in, "So let's get to work."

Everyone then turned to him, "HUH?"

"You want us to get to work?" Lita asked shocked.

"On what?!?!" Rei nearly shrieked.

"Well, there's the small matter of finding a new home for us all... plus we need to establish ourselves..." Endymion shook his head, "So many things to do!"

"Why do we need a new home? This is just fine?" Greg asked.

"What are you hiding?" Rei stepped closer to him, "What is it?"

"He is the leader of us all," An unknown voice came from behind them.

They all turned and saw Trista's company standing at the doorway. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Akemi and Kurenai.

"Where is Trista?" Ami asked.

"And what do you mean the leader of us all?" Ken mysteriously appeared.

"Trista has stepped down from her place in power and placed all vampire power in Endymion's care," Amara started.

"For she has left us," Michele finished, "We will all now look up to Endymion for guidance. He is the only leader left here that is old enough, powerful enough, and wise enough to look after us all."

"This is why we are here," Akemi stepped forward, "to pledge our allegiance to you."

"And we wish to be given a place along you side to protect our fellow vampires," Hotaru said.

"Yes," Endymion held up his hand to pause them, "I understand, and I agree. You will all keep your former positions, and will be the ambassadors for your clan. This way the transaction by forming together will be smooth," the then looked up for a moment, "It is a start, but for now, things will stay this way until I have everything set up."

"Thank-you," They all said as they bowed in respect for Endymion.

"I believe Trista chose right to leave everything in your hands. You will be an almightily leader, and we shall follow you with open arms," Michelle said as they left.

"Hmm," Rei started, "That answered a lot!"

"Wanna fill us in a little bit?" Lita said.

"Hmm... maybe later, but for now, I have some business top attend to. Maybe over dinner my friends..." Endymion spoke as he started to walk away from them.

"What do you mean later? We want to know NOW!" Rei and Lita shouted.

Endymion paused and turned towards them, "Dinner then. I shall expect you all for dinner, and I shall tell you everything," he smiled, then walked away.

The rest just looked at each other. It was going to be a long day until night, and dinner was going to be interesting.

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

_The rest of the day went by like a blur. Everyone was enjoying the sight and feeling of the sun. _

_Come dinner, all of Endymion's friends; Andrew, Mina, Ken, Lita, Greg, Ami, Chad and Rei, Accompanied Endymion and shared in his story of the past few weeks. Plus everything that was going to happen._

_They all agreed to help him make their future better, and be there for one another. _

_But what is it that Endymion plans in their future?_

**- - - - - 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 - - - - - **

**Chapter started**: 8th March 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 15th March 2008

Sorry been a while, lol, I have been SOOO terribly busy with school, lol.

But stay tuned for the last chapter! I swear it's a good one! You'll love it. I have already planned it out, and started it... hehe... :P

Katie-Lee :)


	21. The New beginning

**Love Conquers All!**  
By: Katie-lee Brady

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NOTHING! The only thing I own is the story line, but the characters were used, which I totally don't own. I also don't own the story lines of X-Men 2, and some season of Alias… but there is a few characters made up… very original :)

**Chapter 21****: **The New beginning

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Previously On:**** Love Conquers All! – **Everything is changing. Serenity has now passed over. Endymion has accepted his fate, and his friends are right behind him. But what is it that he plans for their future? Will he find love? What is their new future like?

_**+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0 -+-+-+**_

_12 Months later..._

"So it's agreed then?"

"Yes," they shook hands, "It was good doing business with you Mr Shields. And may our businesses prosper together."

"Yes. I can't agree more Mr Leoni."

"Good day." With that Mr Leoni left the office and building.

"I still can't get used to it!" a deep voice said behind Mr Shield's as he stood at the window of the office.

"Hmm, and what is that, Andrew?" he spoke without turning around.

"Everything! I mean it's nearly been a years, and the change has been good... but Darien Shield? That's gotta take some time to get used after saying Endymion for what? 300 years? It's kind of weird. But you still haven't told any of us why you chose to change your name," Andrew asked with interest as he stood behind Darien.

"Yes, that is true," he turned to Andrew, "about the change. But honestly, there's no reason why I changed my name. I've had Endymion for 500 years, so with this change, I thought it would be good. Plus, Endymion is too old fashioned, and I don't even remember my real last name, so I chose Darien Shield mainly because it sounded like a good business name that will last."

"Yes, your right. Well it's nearly time for dinner, and everyone is waiting for you," Andrew said as they started to leave the office.

"Yes, my apologies. I did not mean for that meeting to go that long."

"There's no need to apologise. You are our leader. We look up to you," Andrew said, never looking back at Darien.

The rest of the walk out of the building was quiet. There was no tension; it was just calm and peaceful.

"Good evening, sir," the car driver spoke as he saw Darien and Andrew walk out of the building, opening the back door for them.

Darien nodded his head and entered the car. Andrew following suit.

The drive was smooth, but Darien could tell Andrew wanted to ask him something. For awhile now, but Andrew never spoke up.

"That's it," Darien turned to Andrew with a sigh, "What is on your mind? I know you want to ask me something, so what is it?" his voice was calm, but held that demanding and controlling note, with a hint of frustration.

Andrew just looked at Darien, "nothing sir... just thinking," he gave a small smile for reassurance.

"Andrew, I know you better then that! Now, what is it? You know you can ask me anything. And I know you have wanted to ask me something for the past 12 months!"

Andrew's eyes opened somewhat, "what do you mean? This change has affected us all... I just merely think a lot," he tried to maintain composure, but failed miserably.

Darien laughed lightly; it had been ages since he last laughed, "My friend, you are such a bad liar. Now what is it? Or I will be forced to pry it out of you!"

Andrew swallowed, "I was merely thinking about you," He diverted his eyes from Darien. "With all that had happened... but mainly, if you think of _her_." His voice went quiet. He feared to look at Darien. Knowing he will probably be punished for thinking such things. But he had reason. Since everything changed, it was like he never thought about her, like she never existed.

Darien sighed, turning his gaze towards the window to watch the passing lights go by. "I think of her constantly..." his voice was low, holding so much emotion, "there is not a moment that goes by that I do not think of her. But I cannot think about what she said that one day I will find her again. When? But there is also much more to this then there seems... like this was plan or something... I don't know." He turned back to Andrew who was trying hard to look at him, "But I cannot dwell on the past. I must look forwards. I must maintain some sort of hope that she will return."

Andrew couldn't help but look at him now. He just showed a great deal of emotion and that was something Darien was never good at, especially since the new age when everything changed. He was more serious and always thought of everyone else's well being before his own; like his own didn't mean anything anymore.

"Don't look so sad Andrew. There was nothing anyone could have done. Plus we have this wonderful future to look forwards to. So do not worry for me. Just enjoy this life. For I feel this was a gift. A gift from a goddess that was never allowed to enjoy anything... that was never allowed to live," he then went quiet and looked back out to the passing lights.

Andrew sat in silence. He couldn't help but think that he was talking about Serenity. But he had a feeling Darien knew more then he let on... but what?

When they pulled up to their new mansion, that was in just on the outskirts of town in a small neighbourhood that was dedicated to vampires, the driver opened the door for them.

The mansion was similar to the old one, but more modernised and the colours were lighter, instead of dark dramatic colours.

Everything was quiet when they entered the mansion. People that were in the foyer bowed their heads in respect.

"Good evening, sir," A small woman stood aside from the entrance to the hallway.

"Evening Cara," Darien spoke as he approached her.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the left dining hall. Also, we have guests, they are waiting for you in the main waiting room," she spoke fast before he completely walked past her.

Darien paused, "Hmm... who are they?" he turned to her.

"The ambassadors to the old coven, sir."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"No sir, they just wanted to speak to you."

"How many?"

"Just one."

"Hmm..." Darien thought, "Okay, thank you Cara. You can go back to work now." He then turned to Andrew, "Go on ahead, and tell them I will be there momentarily." He then left Andrew and made his way to the main waiting area.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

When Darien entered the waiting area he was surprised to see it was the small girl Akemi. He was expecting Amara or Michelle.

"What is it you have come for?" he spoke as he walked towards her.

She slowly turned to him and smiled, "You."

"Yes, I understand that, but why?"

"That exactly. You have an appointment tomorrow... something I can't exactly make out, but tomorrow something big will happen."

Darien looked at her, "what is this about?"

"Have you forgotten your promise?" she gave him a sly smirk.

"But how could you know of such a thing so detailed?"

"I honestly do not know. I know I was gifted like your ambassador Rei. But mine were merely visions... not something like this. But I think you have a clue as to what it means."

Darien lightly chuckled, "And what did you have in mind?

"Lately there has been many miraculous things happening," she locked eyes with him, "Like a mysterious power is coming."

"Hmm, I cannot say. But I have felt it. But tomorrow I plan to keep my appointment."

"Very well..." she looked back into his eyes, "By the way, we have been dying to know what you were gifted with. If you have been gifted yet? It is like your father?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?" he lifted a brow.

"We're all friends and fellow followers. It's kind of our rights to know," she smiled.

Darien smirked at her, "Yes, suppose that is true. But I guess it's like my father. I can see people. Their true selves."

"Hmm... always good to know," she smiled.

"Yes... but was that all you were here for?"

"Pretty much. I just had to make sure you knew about tomorrow... maybe it was a sign or something... I don't know. It was just a very strange accuracy for me to see like that."

"Yes... well maybe it was a sign... maybe your vision will come true," he smiled.

"You already know?" she looked shocked and confused.

"I have my ways. But I am not for sure. But you are right. There is a stronger power out there."

Akemi nodded her head and smiled, "very well. I wish you the best of luck. And I shall let you go to dinner," she bowed her head.

"Thank-you. And good luck. We shall speak again. Do say hello to the others for me," he smiled.

"Certainly," she bowed her head again.

Darien turned and left Akemi; making his way to the dining hall.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

As Darien entered the dining hall all talking stoped. It was all of his close friends in the room.

"Please friends, don't stop on my account. Continue."

"Sir," they all said as they bowed their heads in respect.

"Well, let's talk over dinner then," he sighed. Already knowing that many wanted to talk about business.

They all fell silent as they took their seats.

"So what is it?" he spoke as he looked up to them.

They all looked at each other, "We mainly want to talk about this unknown feeling everyone is getting," Ami spoke up.

"Yes," Mina started, "It has been causing a scare amongst the younger vampires."

"And the older ones are finding it confusing," Ken added.

"Yes. I have heard about this," Darien said. "But I honestly do not know what it is."

"Well, we'll have to find out soon, because it's causing chaos. Any vampires that are younger than two years, or especially newly turned, are losing their minds!" Greg said.

"Seriously Darien. Something has to be done." Rei spoke sharply at Darien's small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I realise our position. But I'm sure it's not that bad. I assure you, everything will be answered with due time," he looked away as the waiters entered the room with their food. Big glasses filled with lushes red liquid atop trays.

As the waiters left, they all stared at Darien.

"Please my friends, I know the same as you do. So what else is there to tell me?" he spoke as he drunk from his glass. "Surely you all have other news to tell me?"

"Yes. The shrine is doing well. I am getting a lot more people coming to see me about my fire reading. And because of that, we're selling a lot charms and everything," Rei said happily, "I was thinking, maybe Chad could start a martial arts course for people?"

"WHAT?" Chad nearly choked.

"I think is a good idea. When did you plan to start this?" Darien spoke towards Rei.

"WHAT?" Chad said again.

"Well, since he isn't really working, and he just bums round the temple, I was thinking as soon as possible. And I think it will be good, and gets heaps of people sign up because there are a lot more people coming to the shrine."

"Yes, very well, start straight away. I leave it all in your hands to decide." Darien said turning to Chad. "She has a point, and this way you can actually do something useful with you time."

Chad slit his eyes to Rei, "I do use my time wisely. Who you think keeps the shrine clean? With me doing this martial arts course, we're going to have to hire cleaners," he said turning to Darien.

"Yes? And the problem is?"

"I do use my time useful! I do not sit around and do nothing! I clean! How many guys do that?" Chad complained.

"Umm, Chad," Rei spoke, cutting in before Darien, "people will pay us for you to teach them, therefore we will be able to afford to hire cleaners. Plus, even if you weren't making an income, we'd still be able to afford them!" Rei was getting angry and frustrated.

"Settle down Rei," Darien spoke calmly. "You can fight and whatever later, but I like your idea. So Chad, deal." He sighed. "Is there any other news?" he looked around the table. "Ami, Greg?"

"Well actually—" Greg started.

"We have thought of a couple of new products. And maybe a new line," Ami added.

"Uh-huh?" Darien stared at them.

"Well, we were thinking of going into a cosmetic like range. I mean we work to get cures for diseases, but this cosmetic range can be like a quick cure for bruises, rashes, under eye bags, infections... little things like that," Ami started.

"And we know there are things like that out there, but we can make ours better. I mean we have been working on finding cures, so obviously we have come across things to stop certain things from happening and all, so this would be a pretty good area to go into," Greg finished.

"You mean like an off branch of pharmaceutical?" Darien said.

"Yeah, kind of," Greg started.

"But we'd sell it through our company as a new line," Ami said, "through the shield research facility as 'Shield Pharmaceuticals'."

"Yes, I like it," Darien started, "make it happen. Whatever. But are you positive it will be a hit and will sell?"

"Definitely. While researching we have come across so many remedies for little things like that, so it will work. And it will sell because it's hard to find something that works, and as a research facility, it's a sure given it will work." Greg said.

"Very well," Darien nodded his head, "Make it happen."

"Thank-you, sir," both Ami and Greg said together.

"Now, what about you Lita? Have anything new to ask me?" Darien turned to Lita who was gulping down her drink. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?" she said, "I haven't eaten all day! I'm thirsty and I'm hungry!" she defended herself.

"Yes... rightio," They all said.

"It's alright," Ken tried to make her feel better, "I understand." But he couldn't help but laugh.

"Humph," Lita gave up, "Any who's. Nothing much happens at a coffee shop. So why do you ask?" she said as continued to drink.

"Because it's always good to know what is happening," Andrew spoke.

"Yeah... well its going good. How about you and Darien?" she said to Andrew.

"We finished up the business deal with the freelancer agency Ranger Co." Andrew replied.

"Oh good," Lita said.

"Yes, it's all good," Darien spoke with a hint of frustration. "What about you Ken? How is business going?"

"Shield Finances is going good," he said as he looked up at them all, "everyone is playing back all their loans and re-mortgages, and finances. So no one really owes us money that we have to re-possess," He nodded, "so all is good. I also received all of the bank and other money details from the Ranger Co. Moments ago."

"That was fast," Andrew said.

"Yes, well he said he would send it as soon as possible," Darien said.

"Must be keen!" they all suggested.

"How about you, Mina? How is work going?" Darien said to Mina.

"It's going really good. But I have had a few ideas... well they were suggested to me, but I have been thinking about them for a while, so yeah," she smiled.

"And what are they?" Darien asked, looking at her like he was expecting nothing more from her.

"Well, instead of doing just a modelling agency to find and train models, and give them references for agencies, I was thinking of doing like a modelling and acting course. So if I get talented people, and modelling isn't really their forte, they can try acting..." she smiled at them, "Because these girls I get, they are really pretty and have the personality. Unfortunate, modelling is not their thing. They can't pull it off, but they would be really good for movies and all." She sounded really strong about her idea.

"Uh-huh... and what you call it?" Ami asked.

"Well obviously," she said dramatically, "it'd be 'Shield Modelling and Acting Agency'. I mean I get the guys now and then. But with an added acting agency, more guys will come, and they can try modelling out if their unsuccessful in acting? Yeah?" she looked at them all.

"Yes. Do it. Everyone else is doing something new. So I will allow it," Darien said. "But how are your provinces going?" he asked them.

"Oh, very good sir," they all spoke.

"The only real trouble is with the newly turned," Greg and Mina said at the same time, which caused the rest to laugh.

"Yes, there's nothing really I can do about that. But for those who ask to turn someone, deny them until we have the problem solved, okay," Darien spoke harshly. But they knew it all to be true. And the only logical reason to their answers.

"Then tomorrow, did you want a meeting with all of us as your ambassadors to parts, and our middle men, to make this a more demanding rule?" Ken asked.

"No," Darien was quick to answer. "Tell all of your left and right people about it and spread it out to your people in your area. But Tomorrow I am taking the whole day off," he spoke fast. Making sure no one could interfere him.

"May we ask what it is you will be doing?" Rei asked.

"Making arrangements for my slumber," he paused, "I will be leaving you all in charge while slumber."

"Certainly, sir," they all bowed their heads. "But why? for how long?" they almost said in unison, each more surprised then the next.

"I need time to clear my head and think... I believe a slumber after everything that has happened is in order." He took a few steps towards the doorway, "I do not know for how long... no more then a century... But time will not matter... it will go on without me. Everything has been set up... Everything will go smoothly... When I do return... please don't treat me differently... Nor your King... I want to return, without responsibilities."

He waited for them all to nod in acceptance of his proposal. "I will set everything up for my slumber... All you will need to do, is take over my work and commitment..." he left without another word.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

_99 years and 1 day later..._

Darien woke early. He ate then packed a blood bag for the road if something were to happen. He then grabbed a few things and left the mansion.

It took him a good 6 hours to reach his old mansion. But when he reached it, he was surprised by the state of it. He was expecting to see it all ruined and run down. But it was in better condition then he thought.

"Hmm, it's been awhile," he said as he got out of his car and stared at the house. It's been one hundred years, and it already feels like forever since I was last here.

He then put a hand to his chest where a single key lay on a chain around his neck and sighed. "I held up my end of the bargain. So what is you wanted me to be here for?" he said out loud.

He slowly leaned off his car and locked it. Not knowing what people, if any lurked around there. Making his way towards the front door of the house, he tried the handle and found it locked. '_Unusual_,' he thought. Thinking maybe someone may have broken into the house over the year.

Using his super strength he pried the door open and entered. The inside was much the same. Just everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Hmm..." he continued to walk through the mansion towards the back. When he reached the back room he saw the glass along the wall was lightly stained yellow due to the lack of cleaning. He walked through the room and outside through the door. The courtyard that he was in maintained its look, but was unruly and untidy. The cracks between the pavements were filled with grass and weeds that were popping through. The edges of the gardens were overflowing with uncut shrubs and the flowers were spreading like weeds.

After a few moments he went back inside the house and locked the door behind him. He continued to peruse around the house and reminisced in all that had happened in the mansion. Many were good memories, others were of the bad times, and some caused him heart ache. But all the same, they were memories of his former life. And unfortunately, among them all were memories of '_her'_. The one his heart would always and forever belong too. But this place was also giving him new hope. He didn't know what to expect, but something about being here, and the promise he made to Serenity gave him a spark of fire in his soul that warmed him and made him tingle all over; a new found feeling of release, hope and excitement.

Slowly he made his way towards Serenity's office. The walk was slow and felt like forever, but when he reached the door, a feeling of adrenalin rushed through him.

After a few moments of calm breathing, he grabbed the key around his neck and pulled it over his head. He held it for a moment and placed it in the key hole of the door. Slowly turning it he heard the click of the door and grabbed the handle, pulling down on it while pushing it open.

As the door swung open, Darien stood there and watched as the room behind revealed itself. There wasn't anything different beside the build up of dust. It was completely the same as he left it many years ago. It was close to the hour when he made the promise in that very room 100 years ago.

He walked through the threshold of the doorway and felt a light wave of nerves wash over him. It was at this very moment when something hit him. Realisation. He also noticed that the room was different in someway. Somehow someone was here after he left it. But the scent, it was familiar. The feeling of someone in the same room as he at the same time, but no one was there. It was his imagination. What was happening?

He approached the desk and just as he met the end of the desk he stopped. Slowly he turned his head towards the two chairs in front of it and saw that on one of them was a book. It looked so familiar. He leaned over and picked it up, but as he touched it, it sent a light jolt of electricity through him. '_Serenity's diary,_' he thought as his eyes met the cover with her name written beautifully in cursive writing. '_But what is this?_' he thought as he saw stains in the cover; they were round little dots. Some had running marks. '_They look like tear marks._' He ran his fingers over then and found they sunk into the leather, like someone dropped little droplets of acid on it.

In the vast quietness, Darien heard the front door slam open. Someone with light stepping ran inside, they were breathing heavily, "HELLO? HELLO? Is anyone here? I saw a car out the front. Hello?" it was a female's voice. It sounded strained and distressed.

He quickly looked at his watch and saw the time. It was exactly the same time he made the promise to Serenity. _'In one hundred years I shall meet you here. I shall be here and waiting for whatever you wanted me to be here for,'_ Darien remembered. He shoved the diary in his coat pocket and left the room, locking the door behind himself. Placing the chain and key back around his neck as he made his way towards the small female voice.

"Is anyone here? Please? Hello?" she kept yelling, but hope was slowly leaving her voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Darien said as he rounded the corner to the main entrance room.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed in relief, "is that your car?" she asked calmly; catching her breath.

Darien paused as his eyes fell upon her face. It was at that very moment when everything paused and his soul pulsated. It was indescribable, but it was already like he knew this would happen.

"Yes, it is," he replied to the young woman.

"Oh, thank goodness, would it be too much trouble to ask of a lift from you?" she asked softly as she continued to take large gulps of breath.

It was at that moment when Darien could smell the blood. She was bleeding; not to the point where it was life threatening, but there was a faint smell of blood. She also tired and fatigue.

"Please," she said faintly as she started to lose her balance.

"Whoa!" Darien exclaimed as he moved towards her, catching her before she totally hit the ground. "Are you alright?" he quickly asked as he held her up.

"…" She shook around in his arms, trying to stay conscious.

"What is you name?" he asked more urgently, "is there anywhere I can take you?"

Slowly she turned to face him, she breathed, "I… have no… no where to… go."

Darien looked shocked, "No where to go?" he asked, but when he came to think about it, "What is your name?" he quickly asked.

She only nodded her head in response to his questions.

"I do not understand," he said quietly; more to himself then anything. _'Surely someone is worried sick about her?' _He thought.

"I… I have no memory… I have been by my self… for quiet some time now," She coughed. Slowly the darkness was consuming her.

"Where did you want me to take you?" he sighed. Obviously this was no apparent meeting what so ever. And regardless, they were to meet; under whatever circumstances.

"Any… where… safe," she whispered as she finally lost consciousness.

'_Anywhere safe?'_ Darien thought to himself. _'Whatever happened to her, I shall take good care of her. And hopefully when the time is right she may tell of how she came about to be here and maybe we shall find out just how she lost her memory…'_

As Darien thought, his eyes raked over the woman in his arms. She was wearing a white laid cotton dress that was ripped and had dirt smudges. Around her head was a white cotton scarf that she tried to use to conceal her face. As he looked more closely, he could notice the scratches on her creamy white skin and the bags under her eyes. _'Yes. No matter what, this meeting was bound to happen. And no matter what, I shall protect, and look after you.'_

With that he carried her out of the mansion; locking it all behind him, and straight to his car. He loaded her into the passenger seat, and found himself in the driver's seat. From there he took off to find shelter and refuge at his city bound mansion where he knew she would be safe. Where he would be able to protect her, helping her find the truth behind their sudden meeting, and hopefully realise their existence enough to realise just how much they belonged together.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Chapter started**: 15th March 2008  
**Chapter finished on**: 7th April 2008

Yes yes, I know that was a bit shitty! But do you know how many times I have changed this last chapter? HEAPS! Seriously, there is soooo many ideas I had for this, but this way you can use your imagination to decide whether they end up together or not. 

But I was also thinking, this way, if I decide to go any further, I can make another story, as an add on to this one… but hey, that's IF I decide to. But yeah. It's open for whatever you want to happen next. I have already told you, as readers, what the new world is like for them, and what they have made themselves to be, like careers and all, and other key items where for…. Hehe… but a second story would be great with certain key items making their appearances and time continuums. 

Well, I just wanted to say thanks too everyone who has read this story, and yeah. I'm just glad that now I can focus on NEW stories… two of which I have already started, and the first chapters should be posted soon… so stay tuned aye ! :)

Katie-Lee :)


End file.
